


Miserere

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Awakening Metaphor, Yu-Gi-Oh! Big Bang 2019, villainous crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: A spoiled Akaba Ray wishes for Zarc, the Supreme King of all spirits, to take away her baby brother, Reiji.To her amazement, he’s real and fulfills her wish and now she regrets it. Ray now only has 24 hours to fight her way through the realm of spirits and resist Zarc’s temptation in order to to save her brother or lose both him and herself to the Supreme King’s clutches.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Big Bang fic! I’ve been mulling over the idea of a Labyrinth AU (ya know, the David Bowie movie and not the other one) so I decided to join up Big Bang this year and do this. Lots of pain and tears and hours was put into this so I sincerely hope you enjoy!
> 
> Special shout out to Rose and Mandy for encouraging me in this and helping / validating me 🙏🏽 love you guys ❤️❤️
> 
> Also to Desi for being encouraging too as well as being my artist, love you girl and the art is so pretty and I love - bless ❤️

_I’ll give it another ten minutes._

There was rain in front of the school again and Ray once more had forgotten her umbrella. She stood at the entrance, watching others with heavy coats and umbrellas pass her by. And she waited for someone to offer a helping hand, to feel a shield over her head and a warm shoulder to lean against. But alas, as it got colder and darker, Ray had begun to abandon hope for such an outcome.

She stared down at her phone and sighed. It had been a full hour and no message from her parents.

**Can someone pick me up?**  
**It’s raining and I don’t have an umbrella.  
** **Please!**

It wasn’t even read.

They were probably too busy with work and renovations and the new baby boy and everything else that they just casually forgot about the eldest child. But that was a level of spite she didn’t want to fall to. Though it was difficult not to as the pitter patter of rain eroded all other sounds as the courtyard emptied of other students. Even those in club activities were starting to find their way home.

Any minute now her father would be driving up and she’d run with her bag over her head with minimal damage to her hair and clothes, throwing caution to the wind if her schoolwork got drenched in its few moments as shield. He would give his apologies and then ask how school was, how her day went, what she wanted to eat, and if she wanted to get a snack afterwards.

The rain droplets splashed on the concrete and she was getting blowback against her socks which were slowly getting damp. It was warm earlier; the sun was out and there was no hint of summer rains today. There was nothing on the forecast so why had it devolved to this rain? It did the same thing yesterday, promising sunny skies and warm weather only to be flooded by the time she set foot in her class.

She only managed to get home without getting drenched by the charity of an eccentric classmate who always had an umbrella with him. She was certain he was gone by now, most of the school was. Ray gripped tightly onto her bag, refusing to budge from her spot.

She really was the only one left – no one else had walked by retrieving their shoes and complained about the sudden storm. Ray pulled out her phone again.

**It’s really cold out here…**

The message remain unread.

Ray saw the puddles emerging around her and huffed; they looked much too deep. She almost thought of jumping in one – remembering how in various manga, the heroine would slip through and find herself flung across space and time and become the most important person of this strange, new world and live a life she never thought possible. Of course, she was brought in forcibly by an evil entity seeking to use her power and skills. Perhaps it was a special jewel buried within her body or special blood coursing through her veins needed for a ritual. Hell, perhaps she was the descendant of a mythical beast who held a great power. Whatever it was, it marked her as special and sought out by all who crossed her path. And most importantly, there was a man. Whether he be a warrior or king, he was powerful and handsome and righteous. And he would fall love at first sight with the heroine. And through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, their love would be tested, and the heroine would prove herself – that it was no accident that she was chosen.

She could easily slip and fall and find herself in the midst of a magical kingdom in a different dimension, finding evil laying waste and defeat said forces, win the love of her life, and choose to stay in this new world where she could have everything she wanted and leave her mundane life behind for a better and richer existence.

But of course, that was a simple puddle about ankle deep and the only thing she would gain were wet socks and a head cold with a plugged-up nose. Definitely _not_ the beginning of a wondrous journey.

Her parents still hadn’t answered the phone. Ray sighed; she hated this. Another miserable day ending in a miserable way. Maybe she could run home instead of waiting around to be rescued.

The pitter patter of the rain turned to harsh taps and Ray nearly laughed in disbelief; it was hailing! Yes indeed, pebble sized hail was falling a rapid rate and she was certain if she ran out now – they would pierce her skin like bullets.

Her phone buzzed and she swiped, opening her messages and praying that her parents said they were on their way and apologized for running so late. The moment the message opened, her heart sank.

**Hurry up and get home.**

There was no worry in her mother’s message – just a clear demand. Her phone buzzed again and this time it was from her dad.

**Why would you need an umbrella? Don’t be dramatic, Ray.**  
**Hurry back before it gets dark.**  
**Your brother is having dinner and needs to be put to bed.  
** **Come home quickly.**

Had she started her trek home ten minutes ago, Ray could’ve been home. Granted, she’d be soaked and cold. But by now, she could’ve had a warm shower and be welcomed with hot food and tea to heat up her hands instead of waiting around to only be bombarded with messages that were straightforward and harsh and for hail to impede her. It wasn’t possible for her day to get worse, Ray chanted to herself.

If she said it aloud, then it would. That’s how the universe worked. “I don’t want to go home…” Ray muttered, admitting to herself as her teeth chattered. She could stand there all night and just be extremely early for school like a good student. Maybe if she sprinted, she would find that puddle deep enough to send her flying to a mystical world and a handsome prince would catch her on the other side.

Suddenly, it darkened around her like a veil. No, even better… it was the familiar shade of an umbrella and she turned to the side, her face lighting up at seeing the eccentric classmate of hers. And he was eccentric, hair completely neat and proper and not a button out of place in his uniform, no wrinkle in sight. What club activities were still happening to ensure he was still around and looking prim? More so, where did he come from? Ray hadn’t heard any footsteps but that was probably due to the rain and hail… the hail stopped as he smiled softly at her. “Are you stranded, Akaba?”

“How did-?!” The question died quickly as she chose not to press her luck. Her cheeks reddened and she leaned against him, not even pretending to have modesty as she took his arm with hers, trying to keep him and more importantly, the umbrella, close. It didn’t matter so much if her bracelets dug into his arm - he didn’t seem to make any comment. “Yes… I’m stranded, Sakaki.”

He raised his hand up to his collar and loosened his tie; a sign fatigue following a long day, something she could sympathize with. “Do you need-?”

“Yes.” She cut him off quickly. He was going to ask if she needed help, just like the other day. Today, she didn’t hesitate to accept. Yesterday, it had been a near battle for her to finally accept his help and allow him to walk her home – or at least as close to her home as she allowed before the rain just stopped. He seemed so disappointed when he closed the umbrella as she walked away in the opposite direction, waving goodbye. Ray doubted she’d have that type of luck today, not with how the rain fell with a vengeance. “How do you have an umbrella? Is it some special power to predict the weather?”

They started to walk out of the safety of the school and toward the gates. Finally, she could go home and alerted her parents that a friend was walking with her. With an umbrella, she made sure to mention. “No, it was just a feeling.” His voice was deeper than she thought. Though frankly, Ray hardly heard him speak. He was such a quiet one at school she forgot he was there. She never really saw others hanging around him – it was just him, lost in his own little world and sometimes he’d catch her eye. “I have a good intuition. It’s lucky I do, right? Else you’d be screwed.”

Ray laughed nervously from his bluntness. “Well, you’re my hero. And it was so strange! The rain just came out of nowhere, again! And it was worse, there was hail. It was hailing, _hailing_! They were as big as golf balls!” Her voice had become panicked and exaggerated, her eyes wide and buggy though that may have been due to the cold breeze chilling her to her bones.

He furrowed his brows. “Really? The hail was pea-sized though.”

“Oh, you saw?”

“… yea, from class.” He scratched the back of his head, his perfect coiffed hair becoming ruffled and wild.

Right, it must’ve been his day to clean up. That explained why he was there so late and how they managed to bump into one another. “Then you’re just lucky.” Though the luck couldn’t have been that great – the rain had yet to stop and Ray clung tighter to his arm to try and keep herself from getting her bag wet. There were some people they passed who gave them odd looks and whispered.

Nothing she could hear but Ray wondered if they looked odd.

“No one to help you today, Akaba?”

She sighed. That was a subject he shouldn’t have broached. And she would do well to not talk about it. They weren’t dating, they weren’t friends, she hardly knew him. Hell, this was probably the second time in the year she had a conversation with him. But there was a lump in her chest. And perhaps it was the cold that caused her to cling so hard to him and relish in the warmth. “No… everyone’s too busy with the new baby.” Ray couldn’t stop herself.

“Ah, a baby. Babies are nice.” His voice had lowered almost to a whisper, absent-minded.

She scoffed. “Babies are _so _nice, especially when your parents suddenly forget there’s another kid in the home and not just a glorified babysitter which is all I’m relegated to nowadays. I’m just going back between school and babysitting and studying and feeding him. That’s what I get for having work-driven parents! Ugh, he’s not even my kid…” She gasped and pulled on his arm, forcing them to stop dead in their tracks. He whipped his head around, seeing her eyes shooting daggers into him. “You don’t repeat this, you got that!”

His gold eyes widened at her harshness and he nodded along. “Got it, my lips are sealed.” Her panic subsided momentarily, and she went back to holding onto his arm normally as he agreed to her pleas. There was relief now. “So… home life is a bit much then?”

“… in a nutshell, yea. Like, I dunno… sometimes… sometimes, I just wish…”

“You wish…?”

His voice was so clear and loud and that was the strange part. The rain was deafening before to the point she could barely hear her own thoughts and left her with the anxiety and dread that quickly engulfed her. But right now, Ray could swear the rain didn’t even exist. It became nothing but a soft background that soothed her. It was like a dream as the thoughts in her mind flowed out of her mouth with such ease.

Had it not been for the water that splashed and hit her bare legs, she would forget about the rain. The rain didn’t make any taps on the umbrella, no pitter patters. It was so quiet. “For simplicity, for things to be like… easy again, ya know?”

Thunder roared across the sky and Ray shrieked, grabbing so tightly onto Sakaki’s arm that it was squished between her breasts. Where had that come from?! When did the weather get so bad and why did passersby give her the oddest looks? Had they never seen a startled teen before?

“Easy, huh? And… and how do you picture _easy_?”

Ray shrugged. “I dunno – easy. What’s easy for you?”

There was a smugness in the slow smile that crept onto his lips as he turned his head toward her. “Predicting the weather.” Ray was settled, he was a weird kid after all.

“Oh yea? Ok, Mr. Psychic – tell me then, when’s the rain going to stop?”

“When you’re home.”

That’s usually how luck would have it. She’d lose her phone just when she needed it, lost her keys just went she needed it, so of course the rain would stop when it could no longer inconvenience her. She didn’t even try to argue against him. Ray sighed once more, laying her head against his shoulder. It wasn’t the most comfortable position for walking or sharing an umbrella, but she was so drained. “… don’t think too much of this, Sakaki.”

He didn’t respond to her and she chalked it up to nerves. Sakaki was probably a blushing mess from sharing an umbrella with a cute girl and having her hang onto his arm in such a manner – as though they were close. A romantic sight to others but to Ray, it was nothing. The strange, eccentric classmate hadn’t pushed her away or tensed up. No, her actions should’ve startled him somehow, but they didn’t.

But she was too cold and tired to care and when she got home, then she’d feel the proper shame she was supposed to feel. But she also didn’t look at him which helped her lack of embarrassment. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, opening the messages and seeing worried texts from her mother.

Worried and angry.

Mostly angry.

**Why would you need an umbrella?**

She needed to hurry up.

“Everything ok?” Ray nodded, just mumbling a soft apology to his question. She wanted to feel embarrassed for holding onto a boy, for sharing an umbrella with him and allowing him to walk her home. For even bringing up her family problems in the first place. He cleared his throat loudly. “If it’s any consolation, there’s no shame in hating change. And who knows, maybe things will go back to normal. Life swings in a pendulum so when one bad thing happens, one _good_ thing is set to occur. It’s physics, right?”

_That would take a miracle…_

“But maybe you’re better off waiting for a miracle to ease your heart.”

As though he could hear her thoughts and all Ray did was laugh. Maybe Sakaki was right. Things always had a way of working out, that was life after all. That’s how it worked out today. She needed a helping hand from the rain and there he was, ready and eager to help. “Thanks, Sakaki. You’re not… _as_ weird as I thought.” He was still a strange guy, just the way he talked.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Um… nah, it’s… it’s just life, ya know? You’re my good thing for today.”

There was the oddest smile he gave her and the flicker in his eye almost made her regret what she just said. Sakaki just made her want to talk and talk, a terrifying realization. But he said nothing, merely stopping and nearly caused her to trip. He put down the umbrella and to her amazement, the rain did stop.

When did it stop?

Ray removed herself from him and put distance between them, biting her bottom lip as the slightest bit of shame reappeared. And yet, Sakaki held such ease in his expression as he placed his hands in his pockets and his gold eyes bore into her, unraveling her. “… if you can make my life easier, I’d happily accept.” She didn’t know what she was saying, just the ramblings of a tired and frustrated young girl.

She expected him to laugh, to mock and berate her. And he did laugh but it was light-hearted, no tone of mocking could be heard. Sakaki took an inviting stance, his posture relaxed. Ray wondered when his appearance changed and how the slightest details could alter a person. His hair tousled and clothing ruffled – no longer the prim and proper boy that held out the umbrella in an offer to protect her from the damp rain.

No, now he stood before her almost like a wild rogue, bearing his teeth in a conniving grin. “I’ll gladly do so, Akaba Ray.” He extended his hand and he looked so welcoming. The dazzling smile and the way his fingers curled, as though waiting for her hand. The impulse to place her hand in his and feel those fingers grip onto her. Her heart raced and she gulped, her fingers twitched. It was a shame – how did she never take notice of him before? And he was so inviting, so tempting…

“_Ray!_”

She jumped and turned around abruptly, seeing her mother standing at the driveway with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently. She was home? When did…? Ray turned back around and saw that Sakaki was nowhere to be found. He must’ve run off the moment he caught sight of her mother which was fair; Himika was an imposing sight after all. But to have gone so fast… Ray pouted, realizing the missed opportunity in her wake. She could’ve asked for his number. He could’ve asked for _her_ number.

But.

But he knew where she lived now. And maybe one of these days, she’d find him outside her door holding a bouquet of roses and wishing to walk with her again. Maybe she could even hold his hand as he offered. Or find out what was hidden beneath that grin of his.

Ray turned back around, twiddling with her fingers behind her back as she twirled her finger around the ends of her pigtails. Such an experience made her feel giddy. “Where have you been?! Get over here right now, Ray!” Sadly, the experience needed to take a back seat to her mother’s wrath.

Ray groaned as she passed the gate, rushing up the steps with her head bowed. “I told you, a friend walked me home.”

“You should’ve been home _sooner_. God Dammit Ray, I told you to be home an hour ago!” _And here she goes…_ Ray thought bitterly as she made her way inside, hearing the laughter of Reiji, the bouncing baby boy and her father cooing over him. She narrowed her eyes, a bitter feeling running through her as she removed her shoes. “And then you go and tell me some idiotic story about the rain-”

“It _was_ raining!” She felt the dampness of her socks; a tell sign that she was telling the truth. However, Himika pointed outside and Ray saw the sun beaming through and not a cloud in the sky… even the roads were dry. It was impossible! It was raining and hailing, and she couldn’t walk home any sooner…! “Mom, I’m being totally honest, there was-”

Himika raised her hand up and Ray stiffened. “No excuses, Ray – I’m tired of this nonsense! You’re not an only child any more and more importantly, there is a _baby_ in this house. When I say I need you to watch him, I need you _here_ to watch him.”

Ray wrinkled her nose in irritation and huffed, mumbling incoherently under her breath – knowing full well Himika would disapprove but there was no point in pushing herself further into the dirt. “He’s not… oh, forget it!” She found her voice again and kicked her shoes across the foyer in a sheer act of defiance, quickly running up the stairs into her room and ignored how angrily her name echoed and bounced off the walls.

The only place she found solace was in her room and she slammed her door, locking it behind her. And there was silence once again. The sweet sounds of solitude and the cries of a small child dulled by walls and distance. She probably caused the uneasiness in her baby brother from the tension she brought home. Ray threw her bag on the floor, determined to make as much noise as possible as she changed out of her uniform and kept throwing the different articles of wet clothing – and they _were_ wet! - at the door in frustration.

For now, she could be in her own little world.

Ray threw herself onto her bed and grabbed a manga from a bookshelf – didn’t matter which volume of what series, just another one of a young girl finding herself in a different world.

A world of monsters and spirits and riddles, chaos galore. There were no expectations thrust upon her, no responsibilities to live up to or anything of the sort. No, it was only adventure and romance and tales of glory. Nothing but longing for that life instead of her mundane one she’d been saddled with. She lifted her head to the pictures posted on her wall, frowning slightly. It used to just be the two of them. Just her and her father. Before he remarried and started a new family. And she just existed in the house.

It used to be simpler.

But now Ray was relegated to babysitter, the extra child who couldn’t be bothered to do as she was told and had her head up in the clouds. Lying about walking with a friend or the weather itself. She wouldn’t want to bring Sakaki or really anyone around this, though admittedly she wanted an ally with her. Ray grabbed the makeup bag that was on her nightstand, pulling out a tube of lipstick. Sakaki was nice… and she wondered if he was outside her window now, waiting to see if she was alright or to finish talking to her. When she peered out the window, she saw not a single raindrop and remembered his prediction.

He was a weird guy. But his intuition was spot-on. And she wondered when she would feel shame for how tightly she was holding onto him but instead applied the red lipstick – maybe she would be lucky, and he disappeared only to come back under her window. If what he said about life mimicking a pendulum, then she was due for another good thing.

A soft knock against her door and Ray tensed for a moment, believing it to be Himika on another rampage. “Ray? Are you there?” The calm voice of her father soothed her, and her heart rate slowed down. He was reasonable and he would talk to her and believe her. He wouldn’t be so quick as to cast ire against her for being late. Maybe the awful messages he sent earlier were Himika’s doing.

She sat up and smiled, a more hopeful mood replacing her unpleasant emotions that had been building. “Yea, just uh, hold on a sec.” She put the lipstick away in her pocket and swung her legs over the bed, expecting for her father to tell her to unlock the door so they could talk and act as the mediator between her and Himika. He usually smoothed things over pretty well. And surely, he could see that Ray was innocent in this.

As she went and unlocked the door and swung it open, there was her father on the other side holding a barely sleeping Reiji in his arms.

Ray grimaced. It seemed she had to gear up for a fight.

“Ray, look – I have no doubt there was some trouble after school ended but rain? You can be honest.”

“There was rain, dad.”

“If you’re lying to cover up that you got into trouble or lost or that you even have a secret boyfriend-”

She huffed; her thoughts immediately going to Sakaki and how he just mysteriously vanished in front of her house. The way her father’s eyes zeroed in on the lipstick and his frown increased. Worse yet, her nails gripped the door frame and was certain her cheeks had reddened. The look on her father’s face was evident, he thought he found the answer she kept hidden.

But in truth, he just didn’t believe her.

“Ray,” his tone was direct and authoritative, forcing her to listen, “we’ll discuss this when Himika and I get home. Until then, you watch Reiji and _no_ inviting that _friend_ of yours.” Ray wanted to complain and scream, to throw her things at the wall and tell him that she spoke no lies. But without a cloud in the sky and the sun slowly receding into the horizon, she had nothing to go on. Besides, Reiji had begun to fuss against their father’s shoulder, more so as Leo passed him onto Ray who reluctantly took him. The baby’s mood did not improve but in fact, worsened.

As did hers when Leo leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and patted Reiji’s back. Ray was dumbfounded; just like that, the small light of hope had been vanquished and in its place was more of the same unpleasant, grim ache. He didn’t want to come in and talk to her, just tell her about Reiji and what he needed. The retreating footsteps from her door drove the point home, how he was eager to leave.

As soon as the front door shut, Reiji had begun to cry. Normally, Ray would just plug in her headphones and ignore him. He wasn’t her responsibility and there was someone else home. And then they’d get mad that she didn’t immediately come and bring a bottle, a diaper, help with his bath, wait and dote on him as they all did. Tonight, he was her problem.

She stomped down the hallway to the nursery, placing him down on his crib and hoped he would immediately lie back and fall asleep. But instead he stood up and his cries intensified, and he rubbed his eyes, his entire face turning a bright red from his wails.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping, Reiji…!” She grumbled, watching his tiny hands rubbing at his wet cheeks. He did this nearly every night, every nap time – he just never slept. Never _wanted_ to sleep.

Ray turned around.

“Hello! Mom! Dad! Your baby’s crying!” _Ya know, the wanted child…_

No answer.

Instead, she heard the distant rumbling of the garage and groaned heavily. They’d already left!

“Of course, they did…” Ray crossed her arms and turned around, having her attention directed toward the crying toddler. Ray was exacerbated, and the last shred of her patience had snapped as she walked over and picked up the child. “Stop crying already… you want a bedtime story, Reiji? Fine… let me tell you a _very _good one!” She started bouncing him as she paced about the room; his wails continued as he buried his face into her shoulder.

Ray searched around the room, seeing the baby books of simple and sweet stories. But she didn’t want to pick one up and read it, pretending in a sweet voice to soothe him. No, she had been angry and hurt from before. And who better to vent than the perceived cause of her troubles?

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful but _very _lonely girl who lived with her father. And they were fine! Living together just fine till he met a vengeful woman and they married and had a baby! _Guess_ who the baby is?” Reiji lifted his head from her shoulder, trying to push her away and Ray adjusted him, a hard bounce as she balanced him on her hip. “And the lonely girl bit her tongue and put up with her mean stepmother and the whiny child as she became nothing more than a slave in her own house.”

All that coursed through her mind was how bitter she was and yet… a playful smirk came to her lips. Her mind traveling to fantasy. She wanted to vent her frustrations but more so… she wanted to express her wishes and desires, even if they fell on ears that couldn’t even begin to comprehend. “But all was _fine_ for the girl. Unbeknownst to those around her, she caught the eye of the Supreme King! Yes, the King of Spirits! And he would do anything to please her and win her love.”

A hard breeze passed through the open window. Ray nearly jumped, her grip on Reiji tightening for a moment. Was that window always open…? She didn’t have the time to ponder as she put her crying brother back into his crib and walked over to the window. That part of the room was significantly colder, a noticeable difference. It only heightened her bitterness.

“All she needed to do was call on his dragon servants, they would listen to her.”

Another breeze passed through, the hairs on her arms rising.

_“Is it time?!”_

“On this particular day her stepmother was particularly harsh, and her dear father did nothing to defend, practically called her a liar! The lonely girl struggled with this choice. She only needed to say it, say the phrase to take this spoiled child away to the realm of spirits – beyond the fifth dimension and free her from this torment!”

_“Come on girlie, say it!”_

_“Does she need to be dramatic about it?”_

Ray shut the window and turned around, seeing Reiji still crying in his crib – refusing to sleep. Ray groaned and walked over to him, gripping onto the edges of the crib and sinking down onto her knees. “Reiji, stop the tantrum already… don’t make me say it!”

_“Do it girl!”_

_“Come on, Ray!”_

Ray shook her head, her hands moving downward and scraping her nails against the bars. “I’ll say it, Reiji! The words the spirits want me to say to take you away!” She groaned, taking back up to her knees and pushing her brother down onto his back and laying the blanket on top of him. _It’s not even real…_ Ray sighed, slowly walking back away from the crib and reached out toward the wall, searching for the light switch.

“You’re lucky I don’t know the words, Reiji because if I did… I’d wish you’d be spirited away… make my life easy again.”

She shut off the lights and suddenly her frustration was gone. Her blood boiled, and her head pounded from the pressure of her own stress and Reiji’s cries. But she got to air her gripes and maybe now… now he could sleep. And she could know what peace was.

Her frustration and anger were dissipating, and she was about to walk away and spend the evening in silence. But… there was too much silence. He was crying when she left. She expected to hear more of his tantrum from his own inability to sleep but there was nothing. Not even the soft coos he would make or the rustling of blankets, the creak of his crib. “Reiji…?”

Ray furrowed her eyebrows as she went back into the nursery.

The window was open again.

And this time, there was a young boy standing by it. His hair wild and red eyes aglow. And in his arms, was a sleeping Reiji wrapped up tightly. She should thank the boy for having the sufficient magical touch to get him to finally sleep – but! He was not supposed to be there! He was a stranger in her home and holding her baby brother! “Let him go!” Ray screamed at the intruder, taking hold of the lamp – ready to use to use it as a weapon before the boy held a finger to his lips and there was a heavy weight on the lamp.

There was suddenly laughter in the room as the lamp was taken out of her hands by another boy with mischief in his smile and malice in his glowing violet eyes. Noise across the room as there was a third boy overturning the crib and more laughter – objects flying across the room as the wind increased. Ray screeched and crouched down, covering her head from getting knocked out by knick-knacks.

Their laughter was incessant – mockery and taunting all throughout.

“She said it!”

“The foolish girl said it!”

“Oh, you done it now!”

“He’s ours now!”

“What a silly girl!”

Ray didn’t understand what was happening. But more importantly, she wanted them to stop screaming, laughing, _existing_ – and merely return her brother to her. With the chaos of the room though, it was hard to get a word in. The moment she lifted her head to see if the boy who held Reiji in his arms was still present in the room, all the windows flew open and the fierce wind caused her to fall over and land on her side, glass shattering around her. Her breathing was labored, and tiny glass shards covered her and pricked her palm as she pushed herself up, hissing at the pain digging in her skin.

The boys suddenly shrieked and the room became quiet, only the sounds of heeled boots stomping slowly on the hardwood and making their way toward her. In the corner of her eye, Ray saw the boys on their knees with their heads bowed. The room was a wreck around her and as she turned herself, trying to find her brother, there was instead a man in front of her, leaning down with his hand outstretched to her. She could scream from shock and horror at a stranger in her home, but her voice failed her. Instead, Ray was enraptured by the man’s golden eyes and the horns atop his head which curved around. His skin seemed to glisten as though they were shimmering scales in the moonlight with wings tucked in his back. She wondered how large they were and if he were to outstretch them, would they shatter the walls of the nursery.

Aside from his otherworldly appearance, the man was dressed in refineries of a nobleman, a prince even. The way he stood in front of her, the light bearing down over him from the broken windows and his cloak flapping in the wind - the stranger was something out of a storybook, a prince hailing from an enchanted world. And there he was, offering his hand to her. It was unreal.

“Are you hurt?”

The concern in his deep voice, was it genuine?

The softness of his eyes, was it fake?

Why was he here?

“W-Who… are you?” _What_ was he should’ve been the question out of her mouth; but she was too awestruck from his mysterious entrance to consider that, too entranced and Ray tried to turn her head, trying to look for Reiji. The boys still bowed, slowly inching away and she heard the slight fussing of a baby. He was still in the room!

His devilish grin grew as he bent down to one knee and held two fingers under her chin, moving her gaze back upon him. “Who do you _think_ I am?”

The way he asked should’ve been condescending - made her angry and frustrated. But he was leaving it to her to assume his identity, to give him a name begging the question of why.

Why would he think she would know?

But when her eyes locked into his, there was a familiarity to them. A comforting sort of ease that made her want to inch closer to him. It reminded her of a cat, how they would stare – an unreadable expression as their pupils dilated and ultimately pounced. She often found it adorable. It was always a small, fluffy kind of animal and the target in their sight was usually a toy. It hardly crossed her mind how predatory it all was. And right now, that same expression was on a man – a strange, beautiful man who showed up through her brother’s balcony.

Any moment she was certain he’d pounce.

His thumb traveled up and traced the lining of her bottom lip as he chuckled. She couldn’t help but notice the length of his nail and its sharpness. “You did not have this earlier, Ray.” The lipstick smeared onto his thumb and she turned away, her cheeks reddening. He pulled his hand away, staring at the red smear on his finger before curling his fingers into a fist and back at his side. “That’s not to say I don’t like it, I think it suits you well. Did you put that on for me?”

Why on earth would he presume that?!

“You were so talkative earlier; did I startle you?” He waved his hand haphazardly and suddenly the boys had vanished. Ray’s heart raced, Reiji was with them. Reiji was with them and they were gone and she was alone with the strange man who radiated danger and mystery.

“Where…” She had barely found her voice as she gulped, her feet wobbling as she slowly stood back up on her own; absolutely refusing his hand. “Where’s Reiji?”

He stood back up as well, tilting his head slightly as an amused and soft smile graced his features. He raised his hand, simply combing his fingers through his silver hair. “I had wondered what this moment would be like, Ray. I imagined they’d be words of gratitude, of love and loyalty. Even fear I expected. But to inquire _solely_ for the baby, with not even a guess as to who I am…” He took a step toward her and Ray found herself backing up with every step he took toward her. “I thought I made it easy for you…”

_Easy_.

She had never seen him before in her life – Ray would’ve remembered a man looking dangerous and soft, with captivating gold eyes holding such malice and desire. There was nothing on this person at first glance that gave him away. He gave away nothing in appearance, but there was something familiar. It was his calm aura, it seemed so warm and entrancing… her back hit the wall and his arm stretched out, his hand slammed right next to her head. Ray jumped slightly, agitated and somewhat fearful.

The way his fingers curled before, simply awaiting hers. How his hair was perfectly mussed up, it was a sight she had seen before. Logically speaking, there was nothing familiar about him. And yet, one name flowed out of her mouth. “… Sakaki?”

His eyes practically lit up and he nodded. “Bingo! But I prefer Supreme King. Your Majesty is also acceptable. For you, however… if you remain a good girl, you can call me Zarc. But you must earn that privilege.”

His smile grew as he reached forward and took her hand, raising it and pressing his lips to her knuckles. In any other moment, Ray would find herself blushing and embarrassed – retreating away from a stranger’s affection. She withdrew her hand; but not from the obvious sense of shame, but rather suspicion that overrode any form of discomfort. “Did you take Reiji?!”

“That I did.”

Ray hadn’t expected him to speak the truth so freely. “Why?!”

“Did you forget? You asked me to.”

Ray’s eyes widened. That tale of frustration and wish-fulfillment she recited was meant to be just that – a simple tall tale. How much of what she said was true? Had she… really wished her brother taken away? “Give him back. I… I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh?” He raised a long brow and moved his leg forward, nudging it between hers. “It sounded like you did. And I can’t undo a most solemn wish.” Ray squirmed and stared downward, her body shaking from how forceful his leg was shoved between her thighs. More so, she couldn’t help but notice the tightness of his pants and how he loomed over her. A myriad of thoughts coursed through her mind as she realized exactly how small she was compared to him in the corner he trapped her in – what he could do to her. She clenched her jaw and pressed her hands against his chest, shoving him away as violently as she could. Zarc had moved too fast and he was much too close for her comfort – every bit of him was too close, acting too familiar.

“Then I wish you to return him!”

Zarc laughed, patting his hand on the crib as he picked up a pillow from it and gripped it. Ray watched as it disintegrated in his grasp and he turned over his open palm, revealing an ornate ring. The silver band matched the bracelets down her arm and the jewel in the center was the same as the red in her hair – and a flower, a detail she would normally fawn over. The tiniest details he noticed and presented to her – she was uncertain how to go about it.

“Now, don’t be silly. What’s done is done and what’s said is said.” He raised up his hand, holding the ring up to her. “All you require are my gifts. Enjoy your peace and luxuries all you want, Ray. Forget about the child.” He knew her well. She was a simple girl, foolish and lost in her own jealousy. The trinket he presented her would blind her to her lost brother. Ray could get lost in its brilliance and fall back to her childish endeavors of escapism.

Ray stared at the ring, noticing the shine of the silver and the jewel in the center. It was beautiful, a symbol of status and power – all that he offered her. Earlier, she imagined what it would be like for Sakaki to appear underneath her window with a bouquet of red roses in full bloom. And there he stood, dressed in the fineries of a prince and doing as she envisioned, better even. He went beyond her expectations and Ray found herself stumped, bewildered how he could know her thoughts. Ray shook her head and forced her gaze upon him despite the panic welling up in the pit of her stomach. “I can’t… as _grateful_ as I am,” it felt as though pure bile had risen up in her throat from implying that she welcomed his gifts and worse, wanted them - at least, she wished she didn’t. “I can’t do that. Just give him back to me, where is he?”

He furrowed his brows and closed his hand. It wasn’t the reaction he thought. Perhaps she still clung. Yes, that was the dilemma. Ray clung to the innocent child for modesty sake, hence her rejection. He couldn’t think himself disappointed; she was subverting every expectation he had of her, not a dull moment to be found. “You know where.” Zarc turned and threw the ring from the balcony and fireworks appeared, transforming the night sky and air around them. The buildings were dissipating all around. Instead of a dull dreary landscape of the sleep city, splotches of color appeared, and strange beings appeared in the sky. A mere spectacle of amazement and wonder but, a terror for her eyes. Distorted images were hurting her, the spinning and disappearances caused the dizziness to engulf her. Like mirages in a deserted, barren landscape – that was all she could see.

This wasn’t home anymore. This… this was the fifth dimension.

The dimension of spirits.

A castle lay off in the distance by the horizon, almost swallowed up by the maze reaching down from the hills. It looked so small, merely a blip on the setting before her. The maze though… it looked endless to the naked eye, unsolvable even. Surely there was a shortcut or some back route she could take. No, that wasn’t why he showed her this. “The child is there, Ray. In my castle. You want him back?” She gripped her hands in a tight fist, he was challenging her. “Solve my labyrinth.”

“… that sounds easy.” She tried to portray confidence, be as cocky as could be. Ray waited for him to laugh, to jeer and taunt her. Being given a challenge by the Supreme King was no easy feat.

However, he did no such thing but held a solemn expression. He stepped closer to her, raising his hand up and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. “Oh, Ray. Your arrogance is quite endearing.” She tried to ignore that cold shudder running down her veins at his touch – but to no avail, he noticed. His eyes studying her, learning every little curve of her face. Frozen to his gaze, she was positively enraptured in a manner she wasn’t before. How did she not notice how strange he was during their walk? “I won’t go easy on you. In fact, because I hold you so dear, I must be cruel. It’s… _customary_ to give you a time limit, tradition says 13 hours. However, as you are fighting for two-”

“For two? What?” Ray pulled away, snapping herself out of his trance. Perhaps he misspoke! Surely, it was only her brother she was here for! Or had he taken someone else?

“For the child, Ray. And of course… _yourself_.” The sly grin and she gulped, her hands immediately taken into his. Ray tried to remove herself, resisting and pulling as hard as she could to no avail as she was slammed against his chest, her hands in a tight grip. “You really think I’d let you scurry about my labyrinth without an incentive for myself? No, if you get through this labyrinth for yourself and your brother – your freedom awaits on the other end. However, should you fail…”

The idea of failing to rescue her brother, rescue _herself_ was such a terrifying prospect that her mind had yet to accept such a possibility. Hell, even her surroundings and the situation she found herself in had yet to fully sink in. “_If_ I fail…?”

“_When_ you fail, your brother stays. And as for you, my darling… you’ll be mine. Mine in body and soul and mind. Hence why I shall gift you 24 hours to solve my labyrinth. Am I not a generous man, Ray? A true gentleman. Do you accept?” He finally loosened his grip on her hands, and she pulled away entirely, rubbing at her sore skin and tried not to wince from the numbness leaving her.

This was a trap. Every last bit of it. Ray was in a strange, new world – knowing nothing and no one, except the man in charge and he was the demon challenging her. In all the story books she had read, the one who dragged the heroine to the depths was not meant to be the handsome prince. No, he was meant to help her along her journey. But there he was, standing before her as supreme ruler, dressed in fineries and bore the eyes of a villain. Ray almost wondered what would have happened had her mother not been there earlier at their porch, yelling out her name. Had she actually accepted his offer and his hand in the middle of the pouring rain… Would she still be there? Would she still be in the palm of his hand, lured in by his handsome grin?

Even now, she found it hard to pull herself away from such a trance. But she didn’t have the luxury to think solely for herself, for her own well-being because she’d run the other way if it was only herself. No, there was Reiji to consider. Poor Reiji was stuck in a den of demons, crying his lungs out from sheer terror – surrounded by strangers and devils unknown. She hadn’t the time to think this through.

She needed to get him back.

And so, Ray gulped heavily and held her head up high – fear in her eyes and her body barely still. Terror coursing through her as she stared down the Supreme King who aimed to please her, love her… own her. “I accept your challenge, Zarc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Artwork](https://desireeu.tumblr.com/post/187175082003) by DesireeU


	2. Chapter 2

The landscape of a barren desert lay before her. Nothing but a long stretch of dead bushes that had never known a drop of water and coarse branches that withered away from the slightest of touch. Ray gulped, nervousness welling up inside her. She watched the branches disintegrate before her eyes. There was almost a compulsion to bend down and see how brittle it was against her fingertips that it would scatter in the wind so easily.

There was no heat and yet the air was stifling, thick with soot and sand. And starting her journey here, not even inside at a random point within the labyrinth or even at the entrance - but yards away. She wanted to cry out and curse him, tell him to drop her off right at the entrance. That was the gentlemanly thing to do; that was fair.

But he hadn’t played fair.

Even if the thought hadn’t occurred to Ray till moments after she accepted his terms and turned around only to find emptiness around her, fading laughter echoing around her – as though he heard a humorous pun and not have her misfortune splayed out as though it were a performance; Ray knew it was a lost cause. She challenged him and from this point on, he would do everything in his power to deter her. That’s how games worked.

And she needed to do all she could to reach the end of the maze – to find Reiji safe and sound and get back home. She picked up the pace, not bothering to walk and save her energy but instead make a mad dash toward the castle and its walls.

The shoes she wore weren’t the kind that were good for long distance and the dirt and debris kicked up into her clothes and hair. No doubt, the grime was already seeping in and Ray’s breathing was uneven as she nearly fumbled a time or two over branches that didn’t disintegrate under her foot. Some even appeared from the ground up, as though the world itself was some sort of obstacle.

Supreme King… was that just a title or the truth?

Ray could admit, she didn’t know much about Sakaki. She always saw him out of the corner of her eye, sitting in the back by the window. Somehow, whenever she noticed him – there was some sort of terrible weather. There was wind strong enough to knock over a tree in the courtyard by the main gate or heat so strong that going outside would result in immediate heatstroke. And in those times, she remembered it was only for a few moments.

The time with the tree, they all gasped and screamed and rushed toward the window. Ray recalled how the tree was practically lifted from its roots and the noise of the trunk falling on the iron gates and hearing the rattle was like canon shooting off in the distance. None of the students, her included, took such a moment with any earnest. They were all laughing at the disaster by the entrance and how they all joked about being trapped within the confines of the school. By the end of the day, the wind had calmed down to a normal spring day. But Ray remembered. She remembered how he was the only one who didn’t rush to see the accident.

He was weird.

Eccentric.

Sakaki was never called on in class – she was certain the teachers were probably scared of him. He had no friends, no confidants – no others in his lack of a social circle. But somehow, whether she was on cleaning duty or delivering paperwork or participating in club activities; there he was.

In the corner of her eye, a flash of silver.

But he never looked in her direction, he was just the weird kid in class who kept to himself. A high king locked away in a lonely tower.

The walls of the maze as she came closer were larger than she thought, threatening to swallow her whole and eclipse the sky. Was it meant to keep all the inhabitants within, trapped like Reiji behind those walls? Or perhaps… was the eccentric king protecting himself and his thorny heart – only allowing her to approach. Her feet slowed down from her mad dash to a somber walk, a near standstill as she held her hand close to her heart – feeling a tingle from where he kissed her. She’d never been kissed before… and it would be from someone who wasn’t even human.

Her heart raced; a prince from another world – no, a _king_ from another world swept her away to there, playing both lover and villain and she stood there in uncertainty. Was it a façade? And which part was?

Ray thought back to the ring he presented her; the romantic notion of a red rose atop a silver band, a symbol of love and adoration. That’s what she told Reiji in her tall tale, that the Supreme King had fallen madly in love with her. He had complimented her makeup, given her a gift… sheltered her from the rain – sincere acts of love. She thought so. Perhaps he was misguided. Ray took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders back. She wanted to scream at him, saying she wouldn’t love him if he toyed with her like this. That perhaps she’d give him a chance _if_ he gave back her brother and released her from this deal.

A strong wind blew past her and clumps of dirt thrashed about and was swept into her red hair. It was almost too well timed, as though the weather itself was mocking her. She huffed, moving her feet again. He would realize his error soon enough.

The walls were within sight and yet, she saw no obvious entry. It would’ve been too easy to expect a sign that said **_entrance to the labyrinth on your left_, _Supreme King’s Castle 25 km away_**. No, but she would’ve thought there’d be an ornate gate of some kind, guards in full armor at the entrance with spears, armed and ready. Their expressions stoic and the eyes of brutal killers who showed loyalty only to their benevolent ruler.

Ray sighed, taking the final few steps as she reached forward to the wall and ran her fingers along the sturdy bricks. She walked alongside it, continuing to allow her hand to follow her trail and her fingers getting scratched along the coarse brick. She didn’t know where she was going, whether the entrance was in front of her, just within reach or far behind her. Would she wonder in circles for the next few hours, or worse – waste the time she allotted trying to worm her way in? Ray pulled out her phone and tried to check the time. It wouldn’t turn on. And she was so certain she had a good portion of her battery when she left school.

It wasn’t like she could pull up a map or anything of the kind, but it would’ve been nice to know what the time was, just to keep track of how much time she wasted by running to the walls. The true task was finding her way in, that alone deserved some kind of reward. She grimaced, wanting to kick herself for not asking him to place her at the entrance. She turned her head, just enough to look over her shoulder and saw that the footprints she made in the sand disappeared as soon as she stepped away. The world around her wouldn’t even let her keep track of her progress.

“This is ridiculous, there’s gotta be a way in somewhere…” Ray muttered under her breath, the frustration beginning to boil up in her gut. There was no one else around her, no clues to help her in – no signs around her. No sorts of sounds – nothing but a mocking silence and a world so cruel that it erased her presence as she pressed forward. She was an intruder and like any sort of virus, the world would purge her. Ray screamed, a tantrum she hadn’t felt in so long – a pent-up frustration as she slammed her open palms against the wall, not caring if the rough brick left uncomfortable scratches upon her skin.

“No damaging the property!”

She was immediately startled, turning around in a rush and pressing her back against the brick wall, her eyes frantically searching for the voice that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once. Was the world sentient now? Her heart raced – could the walls themselves talk and were angry by her rough treatment of them?

“Hey! Stupid girl, up here!” Ray hesitantly moved her back away from the wall and lifted her head up, she saw a boy standing atop the wall, waving his arm. He looked fairly human – no horns atop his head, no wings extending far beyond. His expression was anything but friendly; it reminded her of the boys in class who would embellish their accomplishments, fill the air with a haughty pretense that made all those surrounding them writhe in discomfort and boredom. Even the way he flipped his long, blonde bangs mimicked the cockiness perfectly. “I, the most noble of wall-keepers, can’t allow you to harm this gracious stone.”

Ray looked down at her palms and scoffed – the gracious stone caused her a lot more harm than she could possibly inflict. The pain stung as she clenched her hands and sighed. She could play nice to this boy and ask him where the entrance was and perhaps directions. That wasn’t against the rules. “I-”

“Don’t speak, I didn’t give you permission!” The boy sat down, swinging his legs over the edge. Ray tried to move back further, to get a better view of this boy but again, he exclaimed. “I never said you could move either!”

“Sor-”

“Hey! No talking!” She couldn’t apologize or try to get a better look at this boy. All she could see was some strange puffery in his shoulders and hips, a motif of circus performance in period movies she had watched over the years. And he was humming a strange tune, continuing to stare at her. Was he about to do anything or…? He narrowed his eye at her, almost squinting like a laser would appear through the mechanical monocle over his right eye would activate and freeze her to the ground or make her disintegrate like the branches had. The boy pushed himself off the wall and Ray shrieked, covering her eyes. The wall was too high!

He couldn’t survive!

Or if by some miracle, he did survive but then he’d be devastatingly injured. Ray had no knowledge of medicine, no real way of helping and she couldn’t call for help and had nothing on her to mend broken bones and oh no, what if he bled! The most she knew were moments in different shows where a character got injured and they ripped their clothes to try and wrap the wound in a makeshift bandage, but she wasn’t about to do that for some stranger, especially one who was bent on just yelling at her for moving.

Ray waited for a splat or a scream of terror and pain. Literally anything to signify danger but she would no such discomfort. She gulped, moving her fingers just a tad and saw the boy next to her, cocking his head to the side in confusion. He didn’t make any grunts of discomfort and as Ray removed her hands, she saw that he was fine. No marks or bruises of any kind, no blood or broken bones. Not even a tear in his dark, clownish clothes. But now that she saw him up close, she saw that thinking of him as fairly human was perhaps… undeserved.

He was like a doll.

The markings on his face carved out like an old doll glued together, she would easily see the joints in his shoulders and elbows – as though even his clothes were attached to his skin. “… what _are_ you?”

And he had the nerve to ask what _she_ was.

“I’m… I’m a high schooler?”

The boy rolled his eyes. “You’re just a lowly girl – no wonder you got no manners of any kind. You don’t even properly greet an official of the highest court such as I, Sawatari of the noble Kingsman. Great shame to you! If the Supreme King were beside me – him and I are _quite_ close I’d have you know, he’d have your head for this.”

Ray quirked a brow; his tone was seeped with arrogance, but he did catch her attention when he mentioned the Kingsman. And the Supreme King. If he was a court official, then he must’ve known how to get to the castle! She immediately bowed and clapped her hands together in front of her, her head low. “Forgive my rudeness, kind sir!” She started with a timid tone; she hated to debase herself but she knew his type well enough. “If you are so noble, then… then I beg you, tell me how to get to Zarc’s castle!”

“Oh well, that’s easy. You just -!” Sawatari stopped and jumped back abruptly, now his back was against the wall and his face contorted to a fearful expression. “W-What did you… did you just… his given name?!”

Ray nodded. “He said I could call him that, so I mean…” She shrugged, not understanding what the trouble was. The littlest question had given her such unease. If he was a high official, then he should’ve been allowed to as well. If he was as close as he said they were, that should’ve been allowed. Unless… unless that was a privilege that only she was bestowed. Ray held back a blush, trying to control her unsteady breathing and beating heart. It would be sweet if she wasn’t for the situation. “Please tell me, I-”

“Nope, not a chance. I’m not helping no dragoness. I’ve been had by all of you one too many times!” He waved his hands and Ray saw how he crouched down and jumped up back atop the wall and started briskly walking along the ridge. Ray huffed and followed his path on the ground below. Each step he took, so did she. Even as he quickened his pace, Ray did not relent and kept up – walking to jogging to straight up sprinting. For a doll, Sawatari moved faster than she thought. His strides were wide, almost like he was gliding.

Like a puppet, he moved as though his movements weren’t his own or rather, weren’t practiced. In a different world, such a boy could exist. Where a castle with a hidden entrance could lay beyond a barren desert. Where a handsome King held her brother. And she bound to rescue and set the world correct. “I’m not a dragoness!” Ray yelled, trying to catch up with Sawatari. “I’m just trying to get in the labyrinth!”

He didn’t even slow down and instead, his movements came to a complete halt and Ray nearly fell over from such abruptness. She did her best to catch her breath, her hands on her knees as she bent slightly. He ran fast… and he wasn’t even affected, jumping down from the wall and appearing in front of her, tapping his finger to his lips as he stared. “You’re… _not_ a dragoness? Then why would you need to get in? Only the _worthy_ ones are allowed in… meaning _you_ aren’t!” Somehow, he seemed rather proud of his statement and crossed his arms over his chest and held his chin up, like he was trying to be on higher ground than her. “So that’s a no go, girly.”

Ray huffed, feeling the exasperation built-up and fester within her. This boy was getting on her last nerves and she didn’t want to have to reveal too much information, but he wouldn’t help her without sufficient cause. She already revealed so much of her life to Zarc, her state of mind and… she sighed heavily. “He… he proposed to me.”

“… you’re lying!”

“No! I am not!” It was a half lie – the sequence of events fudged up a bit to match her version. There was a proposal and he did present a ring of sorts. “Zarc said if I solved his labyrinth and made it to the center, I would find the ring he planned to give me. This is all a uh… _very_ elaborate proposal, as you can imagine. Or are you saying His Majesty, The _Supreme_ King is not a brilliant man?” Ray had to think fast on her feet – seeing the suspicion rise and battle among Sawatari’s expression. His eyes were a strange conflicting ground that Ray found rather fascinating. Hostile and yet, so eager to please. And she had challenged him directly; using Zarc’s name. She could use that to her advantage. It wasn’t like she was really lying about any of it. There was a ring that did lead her there and she did have a deal with him to get to the center of the labyrinth.

No one else needed to know the rest.

His eyes widened slightly as he stood up straight, his head cocked to the side as he circled around her – studying her as it were. His expression serious as he faced her again, his hands on his hips and his foot tapping the ground. “You’re a _human_ girl, a weird one at that. And you say you want to see the King?” Ray nodded – it helped to ask, she realized as the boy handed her a black handkerchief he pulled from his sleeve like magic. She took it, gulping slightly as she watched him motion to wrap it around her eyes and she did just that. The barren sight of the world was gone and nothing but darkness surrounded her. “Then by all means, approach.”

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

She was startled and jumped, reaching up to take the blindfold off but instead felt a hand pull on her arm and she was pushed forward. It must’ve been Sawatari; he pulled her, and she fell forward. Nothing to catch her as she fell and hissed in discomfort as the dirt scratched at her hands. The same loud noises smacking into one another in a giant rumble appeared again. Quickly, Ray removed the handkerchief and the world around her returned, different than before. Now there were walls to her left and to her right and paths both behind and ahead of her. “How did…?” She wanted to ask why the entrance to the castle – hell, not even the castle but the labyrinth was such a mystery, a well-kept secret that one could only reach by blinding herself.

Either way, that was one hurdle all done with.

She stood up, brushing the dirt off herself and pondered the route to take, wondered if it even mattered. It wasn’t like all roads led to the forbidden castle. “Which way do I go?”

He scoffed, flipping his blond bangs as he jumped back atop the wall. “Now, now! I can’t solve everything for you – figure it out yourself! You’re the Supreme King’s fiancée – this should be easy enough. And also – don’t you dare forget to mention my name when you visit.”

How the hell was she supposed to…? Ray bit her lip, swallowing up her fears as she squared up her shoulders, nodding at Sawatari and faking the most confident smile she could. “I’ll be sure to give you the reward you deserve.” Ray stepped forward, throwing all caution to the wind as she readied herself to step over the broken bricks and fallen branches. Once she was inside the labyrinth, there was no going back. The only way out was to continue forward, the only path set forth right in front of her. Her body refused to move for a few moments, paralyzed from the fear. There was the very real possibility, the doubt in her mind that she would reach her brother in time.

That she would never have the castle in her sights before the clock ran out and they’d never see their home again. It was worse on him – surrounded by strangers. No matter how scared she was, she couldn’t imagine how he felt right now – being held by strangers, surrounded by new walls and no warmth of his family around him. The new noise and terrifying monsters, the stifling air and none of his toys around him; the poor boy. Reiji would scream so hard, lose all the air in his tiny lungs.

Ray fidgeted with her fingers; normally, at this hour Reiji would be waking from a nap. Or having dinner. She wasn’t certain, there would be something to do with him and her parents would be screaming for her to help. And she’d be forced to put her books down and complain that her she had homework to do… even though she hadn’t touched it, wanting nothing but to be lost in her world of fiction and magic.

“Be careful what you wish for, I guess…” Ray let out a deep breath; one she didn’t even know she was holding. There was no mom or dad yelling at her to help, only her own thoughts beating herself up over the predicament.

The only voices she heard were the whispers around her, almost like the walls themselves could talk.

_“Stupid girl, she was let in!”_

_“Oh, she’s fresh meat!”_

_“Poor, poor girl.”_

Ray raised her head, looking up the walls over her shoulder. “Did you say something…?” Her voice trailed off, expecting to find the doll and other guards looming above the walls like vultures only to spot not at a single soul – only wind whipping through her hair. She licked her lips, her heart hammering in her ears as she stared ahead.

_“She said the words, serves her right.”_

_“It’s not the worse fate.”_

_“After all, he’s not the first.”_

Ray held her head high, taking her first steps.


	3. Chapter 3

The vibrancy within his heart had lit the castle. Zarc could feel the blood surging through his body, his heart racing as he felt her presence and warmth traveling down the walls, down to her fingertips across the cold stone. Ray found her way into the labyrinth.

Granted, she probably was led in – the entrance was impossible to find without a guide. He had almost hoped she’d spend the entire time fumbling around like a lost child, crying and throwing a tantrum as she begged for his help and gave up. And he would find her again, umbrella in hand to shield her from the dry sun and she’d stare up at him like he was the moon and stars above. Then she would submit. Such thoughts made him grin like a boy with his first love and he wanted to indulge so bad – knowing that he was just that for her. But that was too much to ask for.

Not that stubborn girl. It wasn’t as though he didn’t enjoy that about her. But the nerve of her; refusing his generous offer and challenging him as she had. For a full twenty-four hours, he’d be without her and she would be starved of him. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and sweetens the anticipation. And he’d make sure to show her how sweet it can be…

A loud crash and he was knocked out of his thoughts and he huffed. He had nearly forgotten about the baby.

“Quiet that brat down!”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried already?!”

“Give him a muzzle or something – we can do that, right?”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Fuck you!”

“_Language_!”

“For what?! He can’t understand!”

Zarc rolled his eyes as he stood outside the door to the makeshift nursery, listening to a baby’s cries and the boys arguing. They were all so loud. He used to be certain that the petty squabbles would give him the biggest headaches, but that child gave them a run for their money. However, both at once was an experience. Zarc took a deep breath and held out his hand, both doors blasting open and the boys immediately stopped.

Well, the baby didn’t.

Instead, the baby’s cries intensified from the ruckus. He was so red, eyes puffy and his little fists grabbing at whatever he could reach and pull as hard as he could, whether it be clothing or hair. The boys bowed their heads and one had his hands full and head bowed much too low for the baby had pulled quite hard on his hair.

“Oh Yuya, I’ve seen you tear throats out for less – don’t tell me a child has gotten the best of you. Have I need for a new guard if none of you can calm a baby?”

Yuya growled as he pulled his hair out of Reiji’s grip; a loud yelp escaped him as he passed the baby along. Zarc’s eyes widened as another one of the boys, Yuto this time, could hardly hold the baby properly – putting him at arms-length. It was a terrible game of tag as they all tossed him about, his cries increasing as he bounced about. He ended up on Yugo’s shoulder, screaming all that his tiny lungs could muster into the boy’s ears. “This is a demonic task you’re asking from us!”

It was Yuri to complain. And it was a pity, he usually rose to the challenge whatever task he bestowed. Zarc scoffed, taking slow steps toward them. Dragons were fierce and mighty; able to race across the skies and spread their wings to heights unknown – undone by a child wearing a diaper. His guard were simple children compared to him. They were young, still developing, barely able to reign in their tempers. They had yet to master the art, and yes it was an_ art_, of control.

“I pity you all.” Zarc chastised as he held his hands out and took the baby off of Yugo’s shoulder and into the safety of his embrace. He had his hand under Reiji’s bottom, patting his back using his other hand as Reiji laid against him and rested his head on his chest. The boys watched in awe as their King bounced around, humming a tune and somehow – through sheer magic it seemed, the baby quieted down. His loud cries of a banshee reduced to simple whining, a small discomfort from uncertainty. Their master was truly a divine being with how effortless and seamless the act was. “See, like this…” His entire demeanor had changed to that of a soft man.

But the steps he took out of the nursery, the long stride still held the confidence of the ironclad ruler he was.

“This is how you all were held, when you were just babes and knew nothing of the world. This is how I held you…” Zarc spoke softly and Reiji had quieted down, his open mouth on Zarc’s cloak – sucking on it and he laughed. “One of you, fetch some milk. The child is hungry.” The words had barely left his mouth before they scattered like flies before him as he continued his steps to the grand hall of his throne room. Surrounded by tapestries and high arching ceilings, Reiji’s wailings would’ve caused him great pain had he heard them here.

But no, only discomfort and uncertainty emitted from the boy.

“You’ll grow used to this room, my little prince. I spent many an enjoyable time here, I’m sure you’ll find some value here as well.” A small smile as he waved his hand and he turned the child over, forcing him to sit upon his lap and a view was displayed.

Finally, a smile upon Reiji’s face. And his giggles filled the large room. Even Zarc couldn’t suppress his grin.

_Ray._

\---

Ray used to like puzzles when she was younger. Her father would often bring around puzzle books; exercise for the mind, he would say. There were little games behind cereal boxes that were mini mazes, and she would speed through those within seconds. They never really challenged her. Brain teasers as they were called. None were quite so difficult.

It used to be a hobby; riddles and codes and mazes – that was her pastime. She and her father used to tell each other riddles, increase the difficulty and enjoy watching the other struggle to figure out what the true answer was.

But this.

The labyrinth was an infuriating place. Ray started off with a running start, her heart pounding as she barely felt the ground beneath her feet or the dirt splattering behind her. And after several minutes, she slowed down, trying to catch her breath before running again. Rise and repeat.

It didn’t feel like any progress was made. No, she felt like a hamster running in a wheel – endlessly running forward to no avail, running away from nothing except the inevitable. Ray looked over her shoulder and saw her clear footprints within the dirt. And they were deep. She crouched down, examining them. They were deep impressions. She wasn’t a heavy girl nor was she pounding on the dirt either. Ray turned her head again, seeing more footsteps in front of her.

The same as those behind her, the same sort of deep impression. Like they had been stepped in the same spot over and over. As she had run on the same trail. She had been running in place. There was no deviance in sight, such as the wheel he was trapped in. This labyrinth of Zarc’s, it wasn’t as simple as she thought. No, the entrance itself was a secret meaning that the next turn was not visible to the naked eye.

Ray sighed, pressing her fingertips to the wall as she started to walk again. There were cracks all along on it – just like the outside; the way around was not something that would be easy. The walls were high, impenetrable and she wondered if she could simply make the walls beat down and shatter around her. There were cracks, surely, they couldn’t be too sturdy. Ray looked around for a moment, finding a big enough rock and started slamming it against the wall, loud clattering but no note-worthy scratches to be made. There was no such thing as a perfect restructure, but this was ridiculous.

She dropped the rock and sighed, noticing the most she could do was make the smallest chip. And even that crumpled up on the ground to dust, like it never existed. Her efforts were in vain, even against a wall of brick. There had to be some secret way around. Maybe it was the same as she entered. She wasn’t able to see it – she had to be guided in. Ray closed her eyes for a moment, continuing to walk and drag her fingers against the wall. And she remembered how when she was first pulled it, how there was suddenly nothing in front of her, like the wall itself had disappeared.

How there were old and broken pieces of brick in her path though no holes in the walls. Nothing looked new or fresh and Ray should’ve felt that if he encountered old parts on the path. The wall was jagged as could be, nothing was new, like it was made of broken-down brick.

Even smoothing out a crumpled-up piece of paper would leave creases, signs of wear and tear. And that was the same here. This was a traveled road and she merely needed to find the one crack that would grant her access. Just like that doll who opened the wall, she had to find the weak point. Ray’s steps were slow, and her fingers followed a pattern along the jagged stone.

Sturdy stone and whispers around her. The voices got louder the longer she walked, but it was nothing coherent or rational like they were when she originally started on the path. But she assumed it was the right track if there were others nearby. Others like the doll boy she encountered. The strange boys in the nursery, the doll, Zarc himself… none of them had a normal appearance. What if others were horrifying?

Monstrous, even?

What if those were the ones that held Reiji hostage?

Her heart sank and a chill ran up her spine – she was the cause of Reiji’s suffering. She only hoped that he was so young that he would never remember this ordeal. Maybe there was hope that this was all a bad dream and she’d awaken at any moment. And Zarc was merely a figment of her imagination, a manifestation of her fear of Sakaki. That he was just… a weird kid.

Ray closed her eyes and kept them closed, not with any conscious thought. She could envision a new landscape around her, like her room or the park she frequented or hell, even school at this point. Maybe she would open her eyes and find herself in a grand ballroom, center stage in an elaborate dress and no longer having to dote on others. And there would be lively music with the moon high up in the sky as laughter and lights filled the room. There would be a gloved hand extending to her, a warm smile…

There was a breeze.

Ray opened her eyes; that was odd. There was a strange breeze that ran up her wrist. She stepped back a few paces and again, she felt the chill. Only at a certain part of the wall. She ran her fingers around it, more deliberately and felt how strange this section felt. Like the crumpled paper, this was torn before. Repeatedly. Carelessly.

Thoughtlessly.

She gulped, placing both her hands on the wall.

How was she to get past this latest hurdle?

Was she supposed to just slam her hands on the stone and watch it shatter around her? How many times could something be crushed and torn and rebuilt before the pieces stayed where they were? There was no guarantee that this time, the pieces would shatter and rebuild.

This was Zarc’s realm, his castle and his labyrinth – his domain. This whole scheme was part of his game and he probably expected her to remain lost – to not discover this crack. From how he left her outside, he never expected her to worm her way in. This game was designed against her. And had this been the stories where the girl fell through to another world and encountered dangers, this would be the moment where her powers would unlock, and others would stare dumbfounded at her. Her hidden power reaching the surface, realizing she had potential.

Ray pressed her forehead against the stone and sighed heavily.

No surge of light from her fingertips. The walls did not disintegrate. No mind powers to levitate, to create an illusion. Nothing. She was simply ordinary. A staple of those stories she fawned over. Their ordinary traits were what made them extraordinary; traits that no others around them possessed. But for right now, Ray couldn’t see anything in her possession that would help her in her quest. She wasn’t extraordinary, she was extra ordinary. And that was the point.

_“Girl, press forward!”_

_“Yes, do that!”_

The walls spoke. And Ray merely scoffed; walls couldn’t talk. But there was no guard around her. Only herself.

_ “Press forward!”_

_“Push!”_

And they were persistent.

But she did press forward and push, that’s how she made it to this spot. Casting away her fear of the unknown… no, she hadn’t cast aside any such fear. No, it shrouded her vision rather than immobilizing her. Ray purposefully blinded herself. There was something on the other end.

Like the puzzle books, the answer was simple. Even if she couldn’t find the answer right away, it was still there – in plain sight. Just like this crack. And all she needed to do was press forward.

She couldn’t be pulled through this time. “I figure it out myself, right?” Ray pushed her hands against the stone and found no such weight, finding her hands disappear through the stone and she gasped loudly as she was unable to catch herself in time and fell through the stone as though it never existed, falling to the ground on the other side.

This labyrinth did not follow logic! It was supposed to follow a path with twists and turns allowing her to navigate her way through until she reached the end. But no, now that she passed through another wall – Ray could see the land before her resembled more of an elaborate garden. The walls of the labyrinth were high hedges now. Tall bushes cut into elaborate, sculpted shapes where if they were stone or marble, they’d be works of art.

This matched more of her image of what a maze should look like.

Ray stood back up to her feet, wiping the dirt off her pants. “Okay, girl… no more cracks in the walls… just follow the wall, yup.” She muttered to herself. That was how to solve any of these – she figured it out as a child, all she needed to do was follow the closest wall with her hand and no matter how long the path would take, it would lead her to the end. Ray looked to her left and there was a wall indeed and she traced her fingers along it.

But sadly, it only went another ten feet before circling back. She turned back around, and the other closest wall had disintegrated before her eyes. It was hard to imagine but not only was this labyrinth breaking every rule for puzzles, it had a mind of its own. That or Zarc was able to change it on his own. Walls weren’t sentient so it had to be that.

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “There has to be a way out of this place…”

Well, wandering around aimlessly worked just fine. And there was no point in just standing around and waiting for the walls to change again. She plucked out the tube of lipstick in her pocket and opened it up, marking the ground with a little red smiley face. She watched it for a few moments and it still smiled back at her, no distortion or change of any kind. a modicum of hope grew. The walls may have disintegrated but not the ground beneath her. That was her starting point and she stepped forward.

\---

Zarc removed his hand from patting Reiji’s back. His jaw clenched tightly. It was rather annoying that Ray was in the labyrinth now. Outside the walls or even in the rut she found herself in, the worst that could’ve happened to her would be her aching feet and pains spreading through her body from walking. Perhaps a slight burn on her skin – nothing that a day or so of rest couldn’t cure. She had to be stubborn and find her way in. And not just _find_ her way in, she was guided in. But worse yet; found how to get through the cycle.

Which begged the question; who was the idiot that showed her?

He stood up, baby propped up on his hip and he snapped his fingers. Around him, the castle disintegrated – evaporating into the air around him until he found himself atop the labyrinth walls. He held the child tighter to himself as Reiji began to fuss; new surroundings were always terrifying to a child. But he was quick about it, taking long steps as he searched about for a certain conniving…

Ah!

Zarc jumped down from the wall, landing gracefully on his feet in front of the doll sentry he had been looking for. The doll dropped down to his knees immediately, his head hanging low. “Your Majesty!” He cried out. “W-What a surprise! I, uh… what brings you here? I am… h-humbled by thi-”

“Hush, slave.”

“Eh, it’s Sawa-”

“_Silence_.”

The doll shut his mouth and kept his head low as Zarc began to circle him, studying him. One of his many subjects within the spirit realm – there were many residing within the labyrinth, its own little world within the land. He only paid attention to a certain few; strong ones that he spotted and took under his wing. This one… he was not one of them. He placed his foot on his back and applied pressure, the doll groaned before collapsing under his weight. “Did you happen to see my dove in?”

“A… dove… wha-” Sawatari wheezed out, trying to make a sentence but could barely breathe under the King’s boot.

“A red-headed human girl.” He was grateful that his face was pushed into the dirt because the shock on his face was something that the King would never forgive. “She’s quite pretty, a little hard to miss.”

His nostrils flared, remembering the girl immediately. She had said the King wanted to see her! She assured him! And the idiocy he committed, telling the girl to mention his name to him. All that earned him was trouble, a taste of Zarc’s boot on his back and dirty clothes. “I let her in but! But I didn’t show her how!” Sawatari managed to find the air in his lungs to try and explain his plight and perhaps beg for leniency. “She told me she was trying to get to you an- it was an accident!”

Zarc removed his foot from his back and Sawatari was grateful for the few short moments of freedom before he felt a pain to his side, and he was kicked over. Now Sawatari was on his back, coughing again and mud on his polished cheeks. He looked up again, squinting slightly as he had no choice but to stare at the King. He expected anger, the fury of a thousand suns to radiate from his gold eyes or for his form to change and he’d be swallowed whole or ripped apart – strewn across the labyrinth like a puzzle.

Not so.

No, instead there was an amused look in the King’s eyes.

Even stranger, he held a baby boy at his side. The boy’s purple eyes were wide, soaking in the surroundings before Zarc put his hand behind the boy’s head and pulled him back. Those eyes of that boy were familiar indeed… like he had seen them before. “Nonsense, it’s no accident to let in my lady love. In fact, I’d say you’ve served me _very_ well today, Sabato.”

He said his name wrong – this time felt purposeful, but Sawatari didn’t feel the need to correct him. No, he was more focused on the fact that the Supreme King had praised him. And he hadn’t screwed up at all! The girl hadn’t lied after all. Though it was strange that the King would entertain a human girl.

He wanted to ask.

But as he opened his mouth, Zarc spoke quickly. “However, she doesn’t seem to be in sight. Hm, how strange. She should be around here, within the barren zone. Don’t tell me my dove ran off to dangerous fields.” His foot sank, threatening to crush his chest. “But as you said, it was an _accident_.” Sawatari nodded, barely able to breathe let alone speak. If Zarc wanted to call it an accident, then it was an accident. Whatever didn’t get him punishment was the better route. “But accidents must be corrected. I cannot allow a loose dove where ravenous wolves prey. She’ll need a safe return.”

“Your Majesty!” Sawatari proudly lifted his head, hand over chest where his heart would be at. The feat itself was difficult considering his position but the pride swelling within him found a way. “It would be the most _tremendous_ honor, to allow me to-”

“Hush, slave. You have done your part.” And Sawatari watched him outstretch his free hand and the wall itself broke bricks and the ground opened up, morphing and shifting into slick mud. The bricks and the wet mud turned and coiled, and he snapped his fingers, a body forming the debris. A child with a blank stare and long flowing hair, and a mask over her face – her entire expression was cold, like the brick she was born from.

It had been said that Zarc, the Supreme Dragon King could grant any wish – held all forms of magic at his fingertips, able to bend reality to his will, and could peer into the soul of anyone he wished. But he hadn’t realized that the King himself held the power to create artificial life. The child of clay blinked, their expression unchanging and hollow. Was there even a mind within her? Perhaps so, she kept her head lowered – knowing her place before the king.

And Zarc could only smile at his clay creation. “Find Akaba Ray and bring her back here, within these walls, unharmed.”

The clay child merely nodded; the only sign of life within her. Sawatari had heard of such creatures, denizens of the walls but he hadn’t realized that it was real. He gulped. “Eh, why here?” The child turned his gaze to him and still, there was no such spark in her eyes – no acknowledgement that she was listening or retaining what she heard. “I mean, wouldn’t the castle be a-”

“No! Not the castle!” His eyes flared and Sawatari was pushed further into the dirt from abruptness of his hostility. Zarc turned his attention back to the clay creation who slowly turned her blank eyes back to him. “Back _here_, to the beginning. I command you, you do as I say lest you crumble back to the wall I molded you from.” Zarc wasn’t one to mince words nor leave punishments to the imagination. He would certainly do as he promised and worse, find worse ways to torture and punish him. Even delivering the threat with the baby on his arm, it should’ve made him less threatening but no – not at all. The clay child nodded and let out a puff of air merely dissipating into the earth beneath her feet and not a drop of her was left. And just like that, his snarl turned into a sincere smile and he removed his boot from Sawatari’s back to his great surprise. Zarc even held up the baby, his voice strangely comforting and sickly sweet – unnatural for the cold ruler. “You see that, little prince? My dove will be back soon!”

A baby…

Come to think of it, the child did not look like a denizen of this world. No, he looked… human. And worse, that kid kinda looked like her…

It couldn’t hurt to ask, he figured.

“Um… Your Majesty? Who’s the kid?” He watched as Zarc spun around, hearing the child giggle in delight at being projected into the air.

He thought his question was ignored. After all, Zarc hadn’t answered him but instead placed him back against his chest as one of his private guards had descended on a pair of black wings – handing him a bottle of strangely colored liquid in a baby bottle. Zarc held it up to the baby who greedily sucked on it, finally getting the nourishment he desperately sought. “This right here… he’s mine.” And with that, Sawatari bowed his head and ran off. Zarc watched him for a few moments, narrowing his golden eyes at the fleeting sight as the doll disappeared into the walls.

It made his blood boil – Ray wandering around through every nook and cranny, her fingertips running across rough and uncaring stone. She wanted to go the hard route. “Your Majesty,” his black-winged guard beside him finally spoke up, “it’s not right. Give _us_ the word, we won’t fail you.”

Ah, yes.

That he knew.

Zarc walked into the walls, his guard following after him until they were back in the center castle. The will of the labyrinth – he could go where he wanted. There was no stone he hadn’t crushed with his own hands. None that bent to clear a path for him. And all the inhabitants followed his will, just as the sentient walls. They would all obey him. He knew they wouldn’t fail him. If he sent his winged terrors after her, they would succeed.

He smirked. “I trust you. However, what’s the fun in that?” There was no fun in simply winning on the first turn. No, it would be fun watching her writhe and squirm in her pain and anguish before crying out for him. And she would cry and plea for mercy. Zarc took to his throne room, taking his seat at the ornate throne with Reiji still at his lap. His black-winged guard bowed and Zarc snapped his fingers again, all the others appearing before him and bowed. The King snorted, softly ruffling Reiji’s hair as he continued suckling on the bottle. “Do any of you remember your youth? When you were this small?” His attention was back on the child and they grimaced.

The kid was quiet now. Their master had the magic touch after all. That or he figured out the child was hungry. And what a thing to feed him – dragon’s milk.

But it seemed to work. Reiji was quiet, his eyes wandering about the room as he drank every last drop of the strange milk within the bottle. All eyes were on him, the boys tilting their heads as they watched him – fascinated, intrigued, mystified even. They’d never seen a human baby before, and their tails and ears twitched at every movement and sound he made. The loud pop sound caused them to jump back, only to realize it was Reiji releasing the bottle and dropped it on the ground, nestling against Zarc’s chest.

And he could only laugh. “See… there’s nothing to it. He’s quite calm now. Tired even. What a good child, obedient. I couldn’t say that about the rest of you.” One of the guards growled and he didn’t need to look up to see which, he already figured. “But… like you all were, he’s wasted in his home.” Zarc sat lazily upon his throne with one hand holding the child close as he waved his other hand and suddenly, the air in front of him started to break apart until a small portal appeared.

And there, on the other side like watching a screen, there was Ray. His lips curled into a pout at seeing the red smeared upon the ground. He thought it a lovely color on her lips and there she was, marking the ground in such a crude manner. “Defacing my abode…” He clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Oh, my dove… you underestimate your surroundings.” But he had to applaud her cleverness at marking the ground rather than the walls themselves. She could get rather far with that ploy of hers and if he were a fair opponent and this was an equal game, then he’d applaud her and perhaps sweat a little.

But Zarc knew her tactics too well. She was easy to read, especially when she was panicked. All he needed to do was push her – not too far of course, he didn’t want to hurt the poor girl, just remind her of her place. Remind her of who held the upper hand.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly, he saw flowers surround her and spring from the concrete. He heard her scream in frustration as she tried to push past the flowers and weeds springing up from nowhere and by sheer magic and willpower to no avail. He snickered; delighted by her reaction, even when she tossed the lipstick tube away.

“My, I wonder why she struggles against her cage?” A rhetorical question at best as he turned his head toward Reiji, who was beginning to doze off. All the fuss for this sleeping babe who had grown so comfortable in such a short time. “You don’t struggle, you’re happy. But I suppose with ignorance comes bliss.”

\---

It was so easy to get lost. That was the point of a labyrinth; a game for those who wanted to test their minds and finish a puzzle. Running around recklessly would lead to certain doom and she already tried that and got nowhere quickly. So instead, Ray became a little clever using the tube of lipstick still in her pocket. Along every corner, Ray marked down an arrow in the direction she went toward. It was the only way to keep track.

At least, she _thought_. Then flowers grew and everywhere she turned was the same field of nauseating flowers. “Damn it!” Ray screamed and over as she yanked the atrocious weeds that pricked at her legs and the nauseating flowers that blew into the air, pedals getting caught up in her hair. Had she been in a forgiving mood or hell, the situation better, Ray would have found herself lying down on a bed of flowers and plucking pedals. Arranging a crown and maybe watch the clouds roll on by.

That certainly was a way to tell time. A watch, that’s what she needed most now. She couldn’t have been there long, maybe a few hours at most. She was tired, that was certain. And her feet did hurt from how the walking around seemed endless but that may have been because her shoes weren’t the best.

The sun in the sky was in no way helpful to try and tell how much time had gone by since she could swear it barely moved. Granted, she arrived in a dry desert and the sun was high no matter which she went.

“This isn’t stopping me!” And she kicked up the flowers from her path. Either the world itself was toying with her or this was part of his game. Had he promised to play fair? He never said he would.

But that was an unspoken rule in matches… the players had to play fair lest the game was rigged and just became torture. And that’s what this was. Pure torture.

The walls moved again and this time, Ray ran toward it - a new terrain that wasn’t riddled with flowers and weeds and flooding her senses with a sickly-sweet scent. And on the other side of the newly minted walls lay two doors and in front of each door was a tall, beautiful woman - each brandishing a weapon and armor, standing guard. Not very good guards as each woman had their eyes closed - still like statues but were of flesh and blood.

Ray couldn’t help but sigh as her shoulders dropped in a massive, sweeping sense of relief. Other people! The last run-in she had led her to the first step inside; surely, they would be of help. “Um, hey, excuse me?” Ray waved at them, a reflex of saying hello and attention grabbing. They stayed still and Ray pouted, wondering if they just didn’t hear her. So she moved closer, trying to explain her plight. “Hey, I was just wondering – do either of you know how to get to the castle?”

Both ladies were statuesque.

Unmoving, still.

Lifeless.

_Are they even alive?_ Ray gulped as she took another step, impulsivity taking over as she reached her hand out and lightly tapped one of the women’s arms. It was flesh. And warm. But they did not move. Upon closer inspection, both women were the same – twins standing guard, attentive and strong. And each of them was oversized hedge ornaments obstructing a door. There was no obvious sign that either door was the one she needed to go through and there was no way out of this little corner except through a door.

It wasn’t as though she could get more lost.

“Is it the right or left door…?” Ray thought out loud, pondering her choices. And before her eyes, the women in front of her – their eyes snapped open and there was a difference between them! One had a pair of pink eyes and the other green eyes. The stark contrast laid before her and she screamed. They were alive!

“The right door is correct.”

“The left door is correct.”

They simultaneously answered and Ray could only stare in disbelief. Statues were staring back at her and talking; answering her question in the least helpful way. This wasn’t the strangest thing to happen today but… what? “No, I want to know which door I go through to get to the center, to Za-”

“We don’t answer to you.”

“You answer to us.”

“The door will open upon your words.”

“Do you which to proceed?”

Well… it wasn’t as if she had much of a choice at this rate. Ray looked around one last time, trying to see if there was another way out of this but no. The walls did not disintegrate before her and she was stuck affront two identical doors, each woman acting as executioner. How would they decide which door? Would they decide wrong? She didn’t have much of a choice. so Ray simply nodded meekly. This was a gamble, out of her control and yet she needed to play along.

“Be warned, girl.”

“You mustn’t lie to us.”

The way they spoke was bound to drive her insane – each finishing the other’s statement. She knew twins back when she was a child and they did this same thing; twin telepathy and whatnot. It was annoying then and it was annoying now. Ray agreed again, balling her hands into fists, trying to gain determination for herself. It was only questions; she could handle this.

“Winter-”

“-or Spring?”

What did that have to do with anything? Well, as asked; she preferred summer for the long days of nothing and relaxation. “Neither.” The women tilted their heads at her response and after a moment or two, the same question repeated. Winter or spring; she needed to choose one. Did it matter which one? Which was her preference… well, if she needed to pick. “Spring, then.” One of the doors ticked but she couldn’t tell which one it was. A slight panic emerged. “W-Was that a wrong answer or-”

“There is no wrong answer.”

“Or right answer.”

“Your words.”

“Remember.”

She picks the answers, but they decide which door she takes – that made no sense. Protesting would get nowhere so Ray sighed, accepting this. The quicker she got through the questions, the quicker she could get through a door.

Night over Day.

Brains over Brawn.

Pride over Humility.

Beauty over Age.

Forgiveness over Revenge.

Ray sighed – these choices had nothing to do with anything, but each answer made a door tick and each time it wasn’t the same door. A different tick meant a different door and a different path to give herself. But there was no pattern to follow with the questions. This wasn’t about any choices or what she preferred. With these questions, there was never anything clear cut. But she couldn’t say that – they would repeat the question. She was forced to wholly dedicate herself to a singular answer. There was no wiggle room.

There was no wrong or right answer – lies. There was always a right answer, always a wrong one. Her answers decided which door, meaning… she was the one tested. Like those weird personality quizzes. Though the destination was unclear.

“Lust-”

“-or Love?”

All the other answers, Ray had been quick – giving only a moment to think before answering immediately. But now, as her mouth formed to say love. Love! Love was the answer! Love was the answer in every story, every myth, every happy ending and scenario possible. As the saying went; _love conquers all. _That’s what she wanted to say but the image of Zarc as he held his hand out to her, rain pouring down around them… to when he offered her a ring… she told Reiji the Supreme King had fallen madly in love with her. These actions were not of a man in love.

How he held her, spoke of how he’d possess her… was that meant to be love? Ray blushed heavily, wishing she knew what the answer was supposed to be… They told her she shouldn’t lie and she hadn’t the urge to do so. Until now. If she chose love; did that mean she accepted his love? Or that she loved him?

The idea that he would own her, body and soul – that he kidnapped her brother based on a spiteful whim… but she couldn’t just pick lust! The same problem arose. She didn’t want to bend before him, squirming and needy and desperate. That’s what lust was – a complete surrendering to a hazed desire. Ray didn’t want to give way to any whim that entered her head. Not again. And if she hadn’t run into this hedge, she wouldn’t be quizzed like this. These questions served him, didn’t they?

Ray bit her lip, her hands trembling. She didn’t know how to answer.

“Lust-”

“-or Love?”

“Do answer.”

“Your door cannot open without your answer.”

_My door?_

Each door clicked a certain way when she answered a question – the twins asked the questions, but the doors had a will of their own. They made no movements. Whatever thoughtless answer she gave; that was her route to take. She didn’t have a choice, of course not.

Her choices led to this. This was her test.

Ray bowed her head low, embarrassed and ashamed of the answer flowing through her lips. Her voice nothing but a whisper and the twin on the right, her green eyes flashed brightly as the door behind her ticked once more. It opened and she stepped aside. The other twin simply grimaced and her eyes shut again while the other twin flourished in color, her hair turning silver and her armor gaining brilliance, a shine unknown before. “Best of luck!” Her smile, the statuesque form broke, and she was so full of life now as she waved her away.

Ray could only wave back as she stepped into the welcoming darkness of the open door.

_“Oh girl, you went through that door?!”_

She turned at hearing a voice again – this time, an accusatory tone. She’d been hearing them since she entered this maddening place. And she needed an answer. “Was that wrong?!” The voice didn’t answer as the door slammed, blackness enveloped her, and the floor disappeared from under her.

_“Too late!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Artwork](https://desireeu.tumblr.com/post/186751479448) by DesireeU


	4. Chapter 4

There was something to be said about Sawatari, a few things in fact. The first was that he was a Kingsman – a spirit chosen by the Supreme King for his skills and usefulness. And he took that honor seriously. His duty was to guard the entrance, his one and only job. And he failed at that due to a human girl or, at the Supreme King called her, a dove cleverly making her way in.

The second was he was stubborn as could be. With an elegant boot print on his back, Sawatari had proven himself unworthy. Even though he was told all was well, he knew better. And he needed to make amends. He wouldn’t be outdone by a simple wall creation. And so, he followed the girl. He’d get to her first.

The last thing to be said – Sawatari would step on any and all to get his way. He would not succumb to any human girl or clay puppet; he’d prove himself worthy and have Supreme King’s magic bestowed upon him and move up in the world.

The girl was surprisingly easy to follow, even up to the doors. He sighed, approaching the doors and the sleeping twins. Sawatari kicked a pebble and it knocked against the left twin’s foot, her pink eyes snapping open with ire. “Who dares?!”

The right twin opened her mouth. “A fool does.”

Sawatari scoffed. “I am not!” He scolded them and eyed their surroundings. There were no way out of this place for the human girl. She couldn’t hop above the walls as he could, and these walls could not break down as the others had. No, she found this place and there were two lone exits. “Which door did the girl take?”

The twins narrowed their eyes, mouths open simultaneously. “We don’t answer to you.” Their answer was quick and blunt, and he couldn’t help but groan loudly. She had disappeared through one of the doors and neither would open upon his command and he wasn’t willing to solve riddles of legend to seek out answers.

“I just want to know, one knowledge seeker to another. After all, she is His Majesty’s betrothed.” He saw a brief flicker in their eyes and Sawatari beamed proudly, his hands on his hips in a cocky pose. “You wouldn’t want her to be _unsafe_ now and all our heads be on the line. Well, your heads specifically. I didn’t lead her down the wrong path.”

Their eyes rolled. “There is no wrong door.”

Sawatari quirked a brow. “Then why can’t you tell me?”

This time, only the twin with the green eyes spoke. “That answer is between her and the Supreme King. No one else can pass through these doors.”

“But-” Both twins extended their arms and their swords clashed causing Sawatari to jump from the sudden loud noise across the tense air. Their eyes closed and they stilled once again. Sawatari tried to yell and scream and shout, even picking up a twig and throwing it at them, waiting for any such reaction. But no, like statues once more they stood. The venture was not entirely fruitless. He huffed as he jumped back atop the wall to search out the girl with the new revelation under his belt. The human girl was no betrothed if she was tested thus.

\---

_“Sad, sad little girl.”_

_“Will she? Won’t she?”_

_“She’s not so tiny.”_

_“The girl heard you.”_

_“Oh?”_

There were these irritating whispers and Ray turned her head away, trying to ignore them. What was wrong with getting a good night’s sleep? Why was there always someone bound to interrupt? They could talk outside of her room – what were they even talking about?

_“Kill two birds with one stone.”_

_“She is laying there, without a care.”_

_“Sad, really.”_

_“He had that same face.”_

_“They all did.”_

Carefree. That was a nice sentiment. She wished she could be. Ray hadn’t managed a carefree moment since before her brother was born, before her dad remarried – it’d been a while. Maybe that was something to achieve when she was asleep. When her thoughts were away from the world and she could travel to other moments of her life, think of better times or what could have been.

She heard footsteps, long strides across concrete and the clicking of heels. Had someone come to gently wake her up, lay their hand upon her cheek and whisper her name to rouse her from her sleep? A small smile envisioning those gentle golden eyes staring upon her, the lips that were on her knuckles brushing against her lips. And the King would come, awaken her and – a splash of cold water over her body and Ray sprang right up, screaming. Sudden pain throughout her body and she was rattled right down to the bone. “What the fuck?!” She screamed, shivering as she stood up, trying to squeeze as much of the water out of her hair and shirt as possible.

It was still dark around her, but all Ray could make out was a glimmering monocle and the last time she saw one was at the start of this labyrinth, right at the gates where the boy had destroyed the wall to let her in. What… what was his name again? “Sawatari?”

The loud snap of fingers echoed throughout the darkness and suddenly, torches were lit along a darkened hall. Some sort of dungeon location she fell through, cobwebs galore but at least the fire provided a slight warmth to the draft that was only made worse by the cold water that drenched her. And with the light, it was not the boy she met at the wall but instead another. No, instead it was a little girl with no remarkable features, her face shrouded with a mask and her eyes dark and blank. “Ak… aba… R-Ray…” The girl uttered and Ray felt shivers from the cold as well as the sheer eeriness in the tone the stranger spoke in, as though she never spoke before. Unpracticed and throaty.

But Ray merely nodded, hoping for the best as she wiped the excess water from her face. It didn’t do much to help. “Yes? T-T-That’s me.” It was cold, _so_ cold and she couldn’t stop the chattering of her teeth, noticing how the little girl held the bucket still clasped in her tiny grip. “Why did you… throw water on me? Who are you?”

A loud clatter as the strange girl threw the bucket on the floor, the noise echoing about the walls and worse so from the enclosed underground. “A… kaba... Ray.”

“Yes, you said that.” There was a voice shouting at her to run far from the mysterious child that did nothing but send chills up her spine, both from the cold water as well as the air she emitted. Ray sighed. “Look, I’m not _mad_. A little irritated because wow, that was unnecessary, but I guess you had to wake me up…” She was in a time crunch after all. Ray had to jump to kickstart some sort of feeling in her body – it was inconceivable how the kid was able to dump a bucket of cold water on her and not have a towel or something handy to try and help her. She’d probably get a cold from all this. But she was giving her a way through, and the sooner she found her way out of the cold underground, the better she was. Ray smiled at her, leaning down and taking her small hands in her own to try and thank her and noticed immediately that her hands gave off no heat. They were like hers, cold and shivering. And the small girl inhaled sharply through her nostrils from the sudden touch. Ray pulled back her hands, not wanting to frighten the child. “What’s your name?”

“… R-Ray… Ra…”

“Ray… ra? Rayra? Reira?”

“Reira.” The child repeated much more clearly.

Ray tilted her head, trying to understand what she was saying. Was she simply repeating what she heard or was her name so close to her own? What a funny coincidence indeed. “Reira, eh? Reira… I like that.” Ray stood up, patting the little girl’s head and felt her tense up. Immediately, she removed her hand – that was probably not the smartest move. “Well, Reira – um… do you happen to know the way out?”

Reira nodded and Ray was grateful; a response! The small girl reached out her hand and slowly, their cold fingers touched before completely latching on as she did with the bucket. For such small hands, her grip was firm as could be. A tug on her hand; Reira wanted her to move. And so she did, her steps slow and awkward to follow along with Reira’s pace.

Ray did her best to keep her chills down but found it difficult to try and regain warmth back within her body without being able to rub her arms or get closer to the fire. She merely had to keep moving and not open her mouth lest she become painfully aware of her chattering teeth. And more so, she didn’t want to frighten the girl. Reira was only a child, she didn’t want the guilt to overwhelm her and therefore she had to lie and appear as though she was totally fine. It wouldn’t have been the first time she lied about such things.

It was a little better now, the further they walked – the more torches were lit. The only thing she didn’t like was the draft below and the silence between them. Only sounds of their feet against the concrete, the sloshing of her clothes, and the wind roaring around them as fires crackled. A little maddening. What was she supposed to say to a strange girl? Well, nothing wrong with attempting to strike up a conversation since they were trapped together. “Um, where are we going?”

“Up.” And with added effect, she pointed upward.

Patience, she repeated to herself. Reira was only a kid, she needed to be patient and not get frustrated. “Right, of course… how’d you find me? Did you have to go through the doors too?”

“No… doors.” Reira shook her head and Ray found it so strange that the shuffling of her small feet was louder than her soft-spoken croaky voice. Granted, the longer they walked – the better she sounded. Her only response and Reira didn’t elaborate further regarding that. But Ray could only see that there was another route she could have taken, and she instead took the invasive one. But how much time would she have lost wandering about the walls and every corner to find flowers and weeds popping up – prickly thorns scratching at her legs and her blood staining such delicate buds.

That being said… having a thousand small cuts on her ankles might’ve been preferable to the cold wetness and how her clothes clung to her skin in the most uncomfortable manner. And Reira was still silent… still… she sighed. There was no obvious way out. “You know how to get to the castle, Reira?”

“The castle…?”

“Yes, the castle. I have to get there in the next… oh damn it, I don’t even know how many hours it’s been. I feel like it’s already been days since I got trapped here. I just want like, assurance that we’re on the right path. We are close to the castle, right? That wandering around I did wasn’t for nothing? That I’m not following some weird little…!” Ray didn’t want to be pleading to a little girl, to sound so desperate to a child when she needed to be the mature one and hold herself steady. But it was one task after another and in another moment, she could cry.

The sounds of metal clattering together and the skin of her wrist being tugged at… Ray looked downward and saw how wide Reira’s eyes were as she stared at the bracelets along her wrist and flicked one with a pink stone, fascinated by the vibrations and how to panged to the other bracelets. Kids were so easily distracted, and Ray snorted. She liked the bracelets. “… pretty.”

Ray squeezed her hand, smiling as sincerely as she could. She had no right to put so much on a child – it wasn’t fair to be so callous to her. It wasn’t Reira’s fault. Sure, she woke her up in the rudest manner possible, but she was young. She had no fault. Ray stopped moving for a moment, pulling the silver bracelet with the flower ornament and pink stone center off her wrist and placed it around Reira’s wrist. “Here, it’s yours then.”

“Mine?”

“Yes,” Ray nodded, tightening it as best as she could but it still slid down her arm. It stayed on by some miracle, but it wasn’t a tight fit – merely serviceable. “You get rewarded by a good deed. You woke me up and are leading me up, so… this is a thank you, Reira. You’re a good kid.”

The darkness of the underground made it hard on her eyes and the cold was hard on her, her clothes still clung to her body in an uncomfortable manner. And yet, Ray felt a warmth at seeing the slightest twitch of a smile coming from Reira as she flicked at the silver bracelet, as though testing it. “Thank… you.”

“You’re welcome, kiddo.” And Ray stood back up to her feet, resuming on their travel. Though Reira’s steps were a little less focused and Ray almost laughed – her whole attention had been placed on the bracelet and the pink gem in the middle of it. There was a joy in those previously blank eyes; it was nice seeing that. It almost made her forget what this whole excursion was and how upon every step she took, Zarc was watching her.

He was watching her, even now. Ray gulped, feeling the chills in her body intensify. It was deliberate, him leaving her so far from the walls. The flowers rising from the depths and ruining her tracks. Was he responsible for the walls dissipating and leading her to the twin doors? Reira didn’t go that way, at least she thought so meaning she went a different way. Meaning, did he… how did he know where she was at? Did Zarc… lead this girl here?

This was a trick.

Meaning she was on the right track and she needed to be careful with the girl whose small hand held so tightly to her. Ray merely nodded, her eyes darted around, trying to look for a new entrance of some kind. A detour away from the cold underground and back to the warmth of the sun. She’d take the desert heat.

Reira tilted her head and somehow, her eyes were still focused on that bracelet – she really loved that thing. “There was… a baby.” The first sentence she spoke to her and Ray felt herself tense, that had to be about Reiji. “He… laughed.” Well, it wasn’t ideal, but it was nice to know Reiji wasn’t harmed and even found enjoyment in the prison around him. “You look like him.”

Tears sprang to her eyes in an instant. “… that’s my brother.”

“Why?”

Ray flushed and was grateful that the lighting was poor enough to hide the shame in her eyes so well. The one word question phrased so innocently had cut through her like no other. She wished him away. Like a selfish brat who saw only her own needs, she wished him away. _Be careful what you wish for._ She sighed and shook her head; it wasn’t worth explaining. “It’s complicated.”

The torches around them suddenly flickered, the blistering red-hot heat of the flames changed to a cool blue – the underground even darker than how it was moments ago and the wall beside them morphed. Bricks and stone moved fast as lightning as an arch formed to another hallway. Reira’s nostrils flared as cold echoing of heeled boots approached them in a slow march.

A low laughter and out of the shadows and in front of a roaring torch was the Supreme King himself, Zarc. Reira immediately hid the wrist with the bracelet behind her back and hid behind Ray, her head still low and shrouded while Ray stayed upright and tried not to shake. Not from fear, no – but from the cold and draft a new tunnel had brought to the already freezing underground. “Complicated?” He echoed her. “I don’t know what’s so complicated about ‘spirit this child away’ or ‘he’s not even my kid’. Rather clear and direct statements. Don’t tell me you’re trying to seem _slightly_ less heartless to a denizen of this world, Ray?”

“That’s not-”

Zarc didn’t allow her to finish as he appeared before her, only a hair’s breadth away from her. Ray could hardly look away, not with how his gold eyes held such confusion, his expression grave and brows furrowed. “Why… are you wet?” Ray glanced down at Reira for a brief moment but Zarc’s hand raising up and caressing her check brought her attention back to him. She flinched at his touch and he grimaced from the coldness of her flesh. She hadn’t expected his fingers to be gentle and Ray felt her heart quicken, watching as his eyes traveled down to her lips, his thumb grazing along her bottom lip. “Your lips are blue, Ray. Shall I warm them?”

She wanted to turn away. Lean toward him. Push him away. Pull him closer. But instead, she could only watch as he stepped back, unclasping the cloak around him and wrapping it around her smaller frame. A kind gesture. And he pulled her close, the warmth of his body radiating off to hers made her feel feverish. As though all she could do was lean into him and his gentle touch.

But still.

Ray gripped tightly onto the cloth and backed up. She couldn’t afford to fall for any such low and underhanded tricks and lose herself. Even if he did come and help her again… why did he always come? “So what is this, a vow of surrender and gesture of good faith? Very well, I accept. Just give me back Reiji and-”

Zarc raised his hand and used the other to muffle the sudden laughter, his body shaking from the barely restrained snickering. “Sweetheart, I’ll have to stop you there. I have no interest in stopping this game. I’m quite enjoying you fumbling about.”

“I’m not fumbling.” Ray glanced down at Reira, who still kept her head down low – clearly, she was trying to make herself not part of the situation. And Zarc hadn’t acknowledged her presence. Of course he wouldn’t; why would he when she was right there in front of him? “I’m actually pacing myself.”

“Oh?” He quirked a brow. “So you are… _purposefully_ slowing down?”

“Well, yea – obviously. I wouldn’t want to damage your ego too terribly by finishing early. I bet I could finish in half the time.”

The smile was gone and so was the worry of earlier from his expression. His lips formed a thin line and his gaze was intense. Ray hardly felt Reira’s hand tightened on her, as though trying to pull her away from this moment. She held herself firm and tall, staring back at the Supreme King. He wasn’t so tough, and twenty-four hours was plenty of time. Not too much could’ve passed – she could solve it. Especially since she has someone of this world by her side.

A giant clock appeared next to the archway where Zarc arrived from – large, ornate, elaborate and a quarter of it was blacked out. It was the strangest clock she’d seen. “Can you now?” He scoffed, taking a step toward her and reached forward, taking hold of one of her pigtails. Her red hair against his fingers; Ray wanted to pull away, but she was certain he’d pull her closer and she’d scream from the pain. “My apologies then, my darling dove. I shouldn’t have underestimated you so intensely.”

_What?!_

And the clock ticked and ticked and ticked.

Ray watched the hours go by, the hands moving much too rapidly. Each stroke of his fingers within the strands of her hair, she lost another hour.

One stroke. Two strokes. Three hours.

And four.

And six.

And ten.

Thirteen in total.

Ray was shaking as the clock disappeared and he released his hold on her hair. “I shan’t make that mistake again.”

“That’s not fair!” She found her voice again, protesting loudly. He took away thirteen hours away, more than half her time. She had less than half the original time, only a fraction of the length now.

“But it is, more than enough. You said you could do it in half the time, so I took half of your original time. Well, another hour to add… you were being cheeky after all.”

Reira pulled again on Ray, the bracelets clinking together and grabbing the attention of Zarc who narrowed his eyes at her. The first moment where Zarc had noticed there was another presence there and the way his cold eyes pierced right through the child – he might has well have been looking at an insect. Reira grimaced, her legs slightly unsteady. Maybe staying with her head bowed was better. “Mast-”

“_Silence_.” His sharp tone sent chills up both their spines and Ray hadn’t realized how gentle he spoke to her till she saw pure bitterness in his eyes and the venom in his voice as all was directed at Reira. Zarc took several steps back, extending out a closed fist. She had grown wary of his smile and there it was again – his focus was back on her and she clutched tighter on the cloak around her shoulders. “You refused my flowers earlier, Ray. Perhaps you’ll enjoy a pet instead.” And as he opened his fist, a black marble emerged from his glove and dropped to the ground, rolling toward the two.

And they stared.

** _Crack!_ **

It… it wasn’t a marble.

No, it was hatching. An egg harboring an animal stared back at them and more cracks appeared before the shell broke and Reira shrieked as the bug inside covered in sap grew and extended its wings, its many eyes staring back at them. Immediately, she took to a direction and Ray followed suit. It wasn’t like she knew where to go. She looked over her shoulder and screamed, the bug had grown!

And Zarc was nothing but a fading image – merely hearing his echoing laughter. Ray turned her head back, panicking for Reira as she realized this was a small child running from an enormous monster. Her tiny legs could only take her so far. Until Ray noticed how she could make such long strides while simultaneously having the least coordinated movements she’d ever seen. As though she wasn’t in control of her own limbs. Like a doll. “We need to find an exit!” They could only run for so long.

“No!”

It didn’t matter how long they kept running, the bug’s pursuit was endless, and it was moving in closer on them. No matter what turn they took, the bug would follow, and she didn’t have time to trap it – to make some kind of makeshift weapon to attack it. The only thing to do was outsmart it. If only she had some type of poison or spray or glass for light - that worked on ants. _Wait! _Ray’s thoughts were racing as she rounded another corner, grabbing hold of Reira’s hand to keep her close.

The light! That was it! Bugs stayed underground so they needed to get to the surface. So Ray kept glancing at the walls, trying to find some kind entrance – a side tunnel or writing, anything that was a sign. Reira wasn’t much for looking about, though she didn’t seem focused on getting them out, merely running.

And running.

But running from this wasn’t about to solve it.

Running wasn’t viable.

And that’s when she saw it – the cracks of light at the side turned into a stream of light. A miracle of the world around her. She quickly pulled Reira to the side along with her. “Come on, down here!” Ray exclaimed, now she was ahead of her. She was the one taking charge and directing her where to go even though she was led by nothing but instinct and the cracks of light that persisted. They had to get to the surface. And the further they went, the brighter the stream of light became! And there it was, a hole in the ceiling leading to the world above as a beacon of hope in the darkness around them. But alas, the fresh air and the bright sun taunting her and Reira as there was no way to climb. They reached a dead end to the tunnel and the bug’s screeches became louder. Ray placed herself in front of Reira, an improper shield for a child she just met. Tiny hands gripped tightly onto her shirt – feeling the fear rattling.

“_Hey!_” A voice from above called out to them and Ray looked up, seeing a somewhat familiar face, obscured by the light as a rope descended from above and appeared in front of them. She laughed in relief and almost not believing her eyes. “Climb up!” The voice cried out to them and Ray didn’t need to be told twice, pushing Reira in front of her.

“You go first, hurry up!” She told her, lifting her up a bit so she could get ahead. She didn’t know how well Reira was at climbing, but they were probably on par with her skills. But no time! There was a bug!

Reira climbed as fast as she could and Ray followed after her, adrenaline coursing through her veins. It was going to be fine. All was good, they needed to keep climbing and ignore how the rope shook and was pulled downwards. Ray looked over her shoulder and saw the bug pulling at the rope with its teeth – daring to climb it and its roars echoing in their ears. But the light only grew brighter and the figure up above held out his hand, pulling Reira up from the crate and to the surface.

The sun was bright on Ray’s face, the air hitting her and the scent of cut grass and dirt flooding her nostrils – away from the mud of the underground. And she reached closer to the grate, seeing the hand reaching for her. She smiled, feeling a relief coursing through her as she reached forward for the hand. She was safe, they were safe. They escaped the bug. “**_Ah!_**” Or so she thought. Ray was pulled downward with a heavy weight on her foot and her hands gripped as tightly to the rope as she could. She screamed, realizing that the bug had latched onto her leg.

“Ray!” She heard Reira screech with fear in her tone.

Ray tried to calm her and her own racing heart. “I’m… fine!” She grunted out, pulling herself on the rope and cried out again as the bug pulled on her harder.

The hand came again, from the familiar voice. “Grab my hand!” She didn’t need to be told twice as her hand gripped tightly onto the stranger’s and he pulled on her as hard as he could. Ray screamed as she used her freed foot to kick the bug and Reira started throwing stones down below to hit the bug upon its head. With a final kick and a heavy stone upon its head, blood poured out of the bug until its grip on her loosened.

Finally!

Ray was easily lifted, looking over her shoulder and saw as the bug fell to the ground, unmoving and bleeding. She turned her head away, her breathing heavy and hearing a heavy pained groan from her savior as she dragged her to the surface. Ray fell on the grass, panting heavily as she saw Reira put the cover back over the grate and next to her was Sawatari, the guard from before. It was just them and the sounds of nature, crickets and their tired panting of exhaustion and relief. “… you helped me?”

Sawatari sat up, flipping his bangs with a tired and cocky grin gracing his face. “Well… _obviously_! How could I leave a dumb damsel like you in distress?” Ray should’ve scoffed and berated him but ultimately, she was too tired and too grateful for his help. And she could see how insincere his insult was, seeing how he couldn’t look her in the eye.

She grinned and sat up, moving closer until she wrapped her arms around him. He was stiff as could be, heart pacing and she squeezed harder. “Thank you – thank you _so_ much. I would’ve…”

He waved his hand. “Yeah – yeah, I’m amazing. Tell me more about it.”

“Defying Zarc like that-”

“What?”

His eyes widened but Ray didn’t notice as she released him. “The both of you, I can’t thank you enough.” Her attention was on Reira as she stood up and walked over to the grate, kneeling down to the young girl’s level. Ray wondered in that moment down there, who was more terrified of Zarc. Her for how close he was, his touch on her hair, his warm cloak draped so protectively over her shoulders as he mocked her. Or Reira, who could barely utter a word? Terrifying wasn’t enough. Reira held her wrist close to her chest, her hand clasping tightly onto the bracelet as though it were only lifeline for safety. “That bracelet… it’s lucky, that’s how we were able to escape ya know.” Ray raised her arm and wiped the sweat from her brow – at least she wasn’t shivering anymore.

“Lucky?”

“Yes!” Ray nodded and sprung back, holding her arm up as the rest of her bracelets jingled. “See, it’s a set. Meaning we must stick together for them to work. That’s how friends work.”

The first bit of life in Reira’s eyes as she pulled the shroud off; her eyes were a rich blue, like the depths of the sea. The further course one set out, the deeper the waters became. “Friends…” A new word for her, Ray realized. A new word and concept she grasped as Reira traced the flower ornament.

They heard a loud cough of indignation and Ray turned her head to see an angry and jealous expression taking over as his eyes turned wide and buggy. “Hey, _I _opened the grate – that’s how you both escaped!” And Sawatari huffed, crossing his hands over chest and mumbling under his breath with a pout. He had lost favor to a wall ornament with no sense of self. “I deserve one of those bracelet thingies too – especially since you totally lied to me. Fiancée my ass!”

Ray grimaced as she realized the truth came back to bite her. Even though she held Zarc’s cloak over her shoulders, it was hard to keep up the lie as it was her that was near dragged down the depths. It was her the bug chased and tried to kill. She did lie to him and he was here, far from his post. And given what she could hear from his mumbling, about the trouble he was in or something… he did save their lives. She fiddled with the remaining bracelets on her arms and sighed, removing one of them from her wrist and held it out for him. “You’re right, Sawatari.”

His eyes widened – she remembered his name even after he was mean to her. A real fiancée of the Supreme King would’ve had his head right then and there for his rude words. But there she was, holding out a bracelet with wings encircling the band with a golden jewel in the center. He had no such wings…

But.

From above he came, like a bird and swooped down, carrying her to where she needed to go. A little cheesy but… his cheeks flushed as he swiped the bracelet from her, coughing again to try and hide his embarrassment. “I guess I’ll accept that. And we can be… friends, or whatever.” He mumbled but Ray heard him, and how he failed to hide the joy in his tone.

“Yes, friends! An odd bunch we are.” Ray once more took Reira’s hand into her own, gripping tightly and forcing the young girl to look directly at her. And with her other hand, she pulled on Sawatari, forcing him up onto his feet. “Three heads are better than one. Together, we’re sure to make it to Zarc’s castle. And you both can meet my brother, officially.”

The brother.

Yes, the brother.

The baby Reira saw in Zarc’s arms – the one held so tightly to his bosom. He was the same, trapped as the others within the inner circle. A cycle she had seen before many times trapped within the walls. A child spirited away, lost and found in the clutches of the Supreme King. And Reira knew how the tale ended; the same ending occurred time and time again.

Only this time, a new king would be crowned.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come! The great Sawatari shall lead you, fair maiden, to the castle - and your wall ornament too.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“It’s not like I can call you anything else. Unlike you, I am a respected member of-”

“Rei-ra.”

“What’s a Reira?”

“… me.”

Ray couldn’t fault them the petty argument they held, mostly from Sawatari and little Reira quietly chiding in. They were moving now and with only a few moments to rest and collect themselves. Now with less than a fraction of the time Ray had left, there wasn’t a point to dawdle. The walls seemed stable now, no longer moving on their own accord. If only she still had her tube of lipstick to mark the path as she wanted. But she had a feeling if she did that, the same thing would happen as before. Perhaps, that was the point.

She sighed heavily.

_“Silly, silly girl!”_

Ray perked up, looking over her shoulder and seeing no one else there. No clatter of disturbed rocks or anything of the kind. But she was certain she heard giggling. And again, there was the infernal whispering that was ever prevalent within these walls. Was it meant to drive her mad? If so, they were accomplishing it just fine.

_“You know where you’re going?!”_

She huffed, there was no point in arguing and instead sped up her pace to catch up with Reira and Sawatari. They really needed to slow down, if just by a few steps or so. And Ray was so confused – how could a small child like her make the ridiculous strides she did to catch up with Sawatari? She’d have to sprint to make the necessary effort.

_“Watch yourself Ray!”_

“Do you hear that?” Ray asked, stopping dead in her tracks and whipped around as the frustration inside her built to an annoying amount.

Reira stopped as well, turning her head slightly and stared back at her with blank eyes. “Hear what?” There was some confusion. Had she heard something? She heard nothing except the sounds of their footsteps on the cobblestone path and the occasional scattering of rocks. “What?”

Ray stilled and tried to slow her breathing as much, trying to hear it again. The warnings she’d heard since she stepped foot through the wall – the voices that spoke above her when she was in the dungeons below. How did he not hear them?

“Hurry up, you two!” Sawatari called out from the distance. “The castle is this way!”

_“You’re going the wrong way, stupid girl!”_

_“The doll lies to you!”_

Ray nearly scoffed; why would she lie to her? She woke her up in the underground and decided to show her around – asking for nothing in return. Appearing from almost thin air and taking such a decision upon herself even though she showed no open defiance of rebellion against Zarc – she showed fear, that was certain. Couldn’t even look up and stand on her own, merely hiding behind Ray’s leg.

It was all convenient. “It’s nothing.”

Reira merely nodded, thinking nothing of it. They continued to trek forward and caught up with Sawatari who regaled tall tales of invading forces single-handedly stopped by him and his impressive maneuvering. Reira sighed and focused on a rock to escape Sawatari’s story, kicking it forward and following its crooked path with Ray close behind. The labyrinth now was a simpler path, leading into an open field overlooking a forest – like a wrong detour but she was just a visitor. She sighed, mad at herself for the uncertainty churning within her.

There was a chill in their way and Ray clutched tightly to the cloak, amazed by how warm it was. She lifted a bit of it to her face, taking a small whiff and it was a strange scent. Nothing abhorrent but rather pleasant; a faint smell of cologne filled her senses. And the smell would seep into her clothes and hair and skin, almost like Zarc’s arms were wrapped around her.

His lips would be pressed against her ear, whispering sweet words and his hands… they stroked her hair so tenderly before. She wondered how they’d feel like on her skin, how the sharpness of his claws would make the hairs on her arms rise and her breathing coming out in fast puffs. The warmth of his cloak was nothing compared to when she held onto his arm so tightly against her. He hadn’t said anything then and he made no effort to stop her.

And she just did it so casually, as though it was right. At the time, in that moment it did… Even in the dungeon, he was so quick to rescue her and shelter her once more. A gentlemanly act to contrast how callously she’d been treated. It angered her, frustrated her. Her knuckles nearly white from how tight she held onto the cloak, her face scrunching up in thought. Ray wished he was straightforward and honest.

He didn’t want her – she needed to remind herself. No matter how sweet he had treated her, it was followed with an egregious act. He helped her home under ferocious rain only to steal her brother away – to make her life _easy_. Warm her and send a bug after her just from a single comment. Why did he need to be so contradictory? Her feet continued on, but she was no longer paying attention to the path she was taking. Ray almost wished they were alone in the dungeon. Perhaps after he gave her the cloak, he could’ve pulled her close.

Her lips were blue… he could’ve warmed her up so easily.

Ray sighed, pressing a hand to her temple as she felt the beginning of a migraine. It must’ve been the strange air in this world – that, or the constant thoughts of Zarc, of what he could’ve done to her. She wished it was an ordinary courtship – he would send her flowers and sweet-sounding poems, ask to meet her under a moonlit night and be proper about this whole thing. Confess to her as a normal person would. The contradictions were getting to her.

She stumbled against a tree trunk, sinking to the ground and panting heavily. Everything felt so heavy. And the air was so much than before. The sun was gone – when did it get so dark? And for that matter… where was Sawatari? Or Reira? “… oh fuck.” She lost them and, in their stead, she heard laughter and moaning coming from a crowd. None of it sounded decent.

Ray gulped, her face heating up at her imagination got the best of her of what the noises comprised of. It was better to run, she knew. But… she moved her feet. Curiosity would get the better of her sooner or later. It was best to give in now and travel up the small hill, the moans and laughter becoming loud and increasingly indecent. And the air around her had become sickly sweet and nauseating. She did her best to hold her breath for as long as she could.

It almost wasn’t worth it to find out what this outpour of apparent joy was from, but Ray had come this far. No sense in turning back now, she thought as she finally climbed up the hill. She released her breath, taking as much of the sweet air into her greedy lungs as she could. It didn’t help her migraine, but it was either breathe it in or death. Though death seemed preferable. Ray glanced at the field below her and her eyes widened in horror.

There was… regret.

A copious amount of people; humanoid creatures and otherwise covered in soil and mashed food, pouring wine down each other’s throats and coating their bodies with it. Numerous amounts of hands roaming naked bodies and she was shaking – this was… bile built up in her throat, she needed to get out and quickly.

Ray tried to back away slowly as to go about unnoticed, but the sound of a scream filled with pain and agony, caused her to misstep and slide onto a mudslide. She slipped and fell on her butt, sliding down the hill and screamed as twigs scratched at her arms and she stumbled over broken branches before landing at the bottom of the hill.

She turned over, groaning and wincing at the possible bruises that were forming on her backside. Oh, the smell was even worse up close! It was like sugared candy atop the hill but now, on the ground below it was a sickening, putrid scent of long bad food. A momentary lapse as she nearly forgot where she was and what she stumbled into as hands gripped onto her feet and pulled her forward. “No!” She screamed, trying to kick and push them off.

** _“Sweet girl, new girl!”_ **

Their voices overlapped and it unnerved her. Their voices didn’t sound natural – almost possessed and she realized exactly why.

The bodies, those that were touching each other in the midst of the orgy – their limbs were gone. Not even gone or missing but melting into the others. They were… becoming one in the most literal sense. The bile built up again as Ray kicked and punched whatever came near her and pulled her. “Let go of me!”

** _“Stay…! Eat…! Sweet girl…!”_ **

Ray screamed as her hair and shirt were pulled none too softly; these beings had lost themselves and meant to engulf her. She searched frantically and grabbed a melon, hoping it would be enough to bang it against a head but when she picked it up, rather than the firmness she was used to, it was so soft that her fingers nearly dug through it.

It was rotten.

And she noticed that upon closer inspection. All the food they consumed and spread across their bodies, none of it was fresh. It had all been rotten and tainted by the sun and time itself. And still they ate as though fooling themselves of its lushness.

** _“Sweet girls must be broken in!”_ **

** _“You must be plump!”_ **

“I said… get OFF!” Ray managed to land a successful punch against someone’s eye, pushing them back but the figures were joining together, the flesh changing before her. She didn’t have time to marvel or stay horrified as she stood up and started sprinting away. The groans and screams hadn’t faded. Ray didn’t need to look back to know she was being followed and close behind too.

** _“Sweet, sweet Ray!”_ **

\---

She lost the rock, watching it stumble off the path and into the high grass. Her shoulders dropped slightly in disappointment, seeing no other such rocks that were easy to kick around. That was her guide – like the stone she was, stone would lead her back to the beginning. And this one fell away, strayed from its intended purpose. And no others around to guide her. She raised up her wrist again, tracing the flower. She never had a gift before, never something to call her own. Never had anyone look her way before.

Reira.

Reira.

Reira.

“Rei…ra.”

She had a name now.

Even if she had to lead her back to the barren zone, she would fall behind and stay. And they could… still be friends. She said they were friends now, thanks to the lucky bracelet.

It was nice to be noticed…

“Hey, wallflower!” Reira’s smile faded instantly upon hearing Sawatari and promptly hid her arms behind her back as she saw him approaching with narrow and suspicious eyes. She gulped as he stood in front of her, a towering presence as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. “Where’s Ray?”

Reira gasped and turned around, her eyes searching frantically and saw nothing upon the road behind them. The last she saw of Ray was when she was behind her, when she got distracted by the rock and Sawatari walked too fast. She remembered Ray clinging onto the cloak and asking if she heard it too.

What would she have heard?

Reira gulped nervously, her hand behind her back gripped tightly onto her shirt in an anxious fidget.

** _“HELP!”_ **

A loud cry of help followed by a scream echoed from the forest bed and Reira’s nostrils flared. That voice! That was Ray! Immediately, she sprang into action, diving nearly headfirst into the dark bushes. “Ray!” She cried out in a panic.

She heard the snapping of twigs behind her, the long strides of Sawatari catching up to her before he turned into a black blur. “How did you lose her?!” She heard him scold her and she grimaced.

“I-I didn’t…!” Her breath was heavy, and she hardly felt the sharp new pains along her arms and legs from the nature around her. Until she heard a snap and rope got caught along her ankle. She fell over with a surprised shriek and groaned loudly from the sudden and harsh impact. It all happened so quickly that Reira hardly had time to process, trying to pull her ankle free.

Sawatari turned upon hearing the childish screams, seeing Reira caught upon the ground and unable to free herself. He huffed, placing his hands on his hips as he approached her, a cocky speech already formulating within his mind. But then the air around him chilled and he knew Reira must’ve felt it too. They were both trapped.

“My, my…” Reira froze at seeing black boots appear before her, seeing the toe tap on the ground in an impatient manner. She looked up and there was the Supreme King Zarc himself, staring down at her with annoyance shadowing over his face. A terrible sign of things to come. “That’s quite the speed you have there. And such _concern_ in your tone – I didn’t realize dolls could feel anything, especially those made of stone. Is that what’s happening?”

Reira looked beyond Zarc, seeing Sawatari frozen and fearful. Just like her. She shook her head, motioning with her eyes for him to move, to hide – to not draw attention lest he face the Supreme King’s wrath. There was no Ray for Zarc to pretend any such niceties. “I wasn’t-”

“No, of course you weren’t. That’d require a heart. And dolls do not have hearts.” Zarc scoffed, bending down to one knee and his eyes gazing deeply at her, almost forcing her to finally turn her head downward from the sheer discomfort she felt. He furrowed his brows; what was _that_.

Zarc reached down and gripped tightly onto her small wrist, examining the silver bracelet. A familiar sight indeed… the same one that was part of a matching set that Ray sported. Now it was clasped around Reira. There were a myriad of sordid, reckless emotions rampaging through his mind – the whole gambit of anger and jealousy that soured his eyes to a new darkened shade of gold. The quiet around them was interrupted by low rumble before outright laughter echoed around her. The sight of the Supreme King laughing was a fearful one – his happiness was not a shared experience. “Ah! I see now! You ungrateful traitor.”

“I am not!”

“Oh?” Zarc tugged harder on her wrist, causing her to wince in pain. Her body was not stone as before; pain was felt, and she hated it. “Then what is this? Did that girl buy your loyalty? Was I wrong to entrust this to you?”

“N-No, Master.” Her voice was so quiet, merely a whisper. It no longer held the raspy tone of before – more childlike, innocent rather than possessed. That was the catch of a body, the pesky emotions that she knew nothing of. In theory, she knew of them. But she was a denizen of the wall, she had no need for emotions. For worry or fear or pain; for companionship. “I was taking her to the beginning, as you wanted…”

That’s what he wanted to hear.

And from the loosening of his grip upon her bruised wrist, dropping it on the ground and the rope entangled around her ankle slowly became undone – he got what he wanted. Reira saw Sawatari nowhere around and sighed in relief; he could run from Zarc. And that was a difference before them. She didn’t have a will. She sprang from the wall and the earth to do as he wanted.

She knew her place.

“But… if… I mean… I can still see her afterwards, right?”

“See her? For what?” His jaw tightened; the child dared talk back. “She’ll have no wish to see you after this – you’ll have nothing to offer her.”

Reira fiddled her fingers, unsure how to respond and was ready to dig back into the earth and hide herself away. Ray had named her… she saved her from the bug that chased after them… she gave her a bracelet, a lucky bracelet. She brushed against the cool silver, biting her lower lip as she began to tremble. Surely, he was… wrong.

He… had to be.

“You fancy you two friends?” Zarc began, raising his clawed hand and stroking a long nail down Reira’s cheek, causing the young girl to tremble. “Don’t tell me the stone has grown soft and crumbled at the first sign of kindness – what kind of gravel did I make you from?”

_Your wall…_Reira wanted to answer and spit back and were Zarc not so close and his claws within her line of sight, she would’ve contemplated whispering such a statement. But instead, she reframed and merely gulped. The mask that covered her face had been gone, only the slightest bit of a tan line was proof that it ever existed. His gold eyes were less leering, the terrifying glow had ebbed away and there was almost a twinge of sympathy arising. Though whether it was for Reira or otherwise was unclear to her. He retracted his hand and turned over his palm, a ripe peach appearing at the center. “Here.”

“… f-for me?”

“No, silly.” An almost cheerful tone had appeared in his voice, the accusatory storm of before vanished. “For my dove. I am eager to see her happy and what better way to do so than a gift? A lesson for all. She gave you that bracelet, did she not? Offer her this in return, she’ll be glad. And perhaps she will want to see you often upon the end of this.”

Reira stared at the peach for several moments, trying to see what the catch was. It looked healthy enough, no obvious signs of rotting or punctures for poison or anything of the kind. The same kind of peaches that stretched beyond the walls of the labyrinth from the forest and gardens within. Nice and healthy looking, an attractive treat. And she probably did need nourishment… Slowly, she reached her small hand forward and took the peach, hiding it within her coat. And the last thing she saw of Zarc was him pulling at the rope that held her foot down and disappearing altogether.

She was grateful, pulling herself together and held her wrist close – her heart beating so rapidly against her chest and nerves rising. He was gone now, and she was safe, it was ok. And he did nothing to harm her, did nothing to harm Ray.

After all, he wanted to see her happy so-!

Wait!

“Ray!” Reira cried out, standing up to her feet and remembering exactly why she ran out this far in the first place. She heard her scream – she must’ve run in some sort of horror and within the labyrinth of the Supreme King, there was much of that to be found. A step forward and chains appeared to hold her down to the earth, digging into her flesh as she squirmed. And Reira had found herself trapped, her freedom so close.

\---

The farther Sawatari went, the stranger the woods had become around him. Sawatari was no expert of the labyrinth beyond the walls, but he had heard tales from the other denizens. But he never knew how the stench of rotten food would be thick and plague the air to the point of gagging; he could barely stand this, how could Ray? There was no way she was around here! It was disgusting, trying to take another step and his stomach practically flipped, his body screaming at every point to turn away and get out of this danger.

An arrow shot at his feet and he was forced to move back, breathing heavily and amazed how fresh the air was from the few feet he jumped back.

“Stay away!” A deep, commanding voice bellowed out from above before jumping down, causing Sawatari to yelp from the sudden surprise and how the metal samurai made the ground beneath them quake from his swift landing. “This section is far too dangerous for anyone!”

“Hypocrite!” Upon any such occasion, he couldn’t keep his comments back. “You’re standing there!”

The samurai promptly held his fist to his chest, banging on his chest once and then twice, laughing. “Of course! I, the man, Gongenzaka, never shirk from danger! But I won’t let fool-hardy children pass me by!”

“Well, you did a terrible job – obviously someone passed you. There was a scream!”

Gongenzaka groaned, planting his feet firmly on the ground and took out his sword, holding the sheathed blade in front of him – using it to stand and look even more of an imposing figure than Sawatari thought. He was different than the wall guards – no, he was surely a watchful eye in the woods due to the weaponry he possessed. The fact that he had weapons in the first place… “There’s _always_ screams coming from the pit. Anguish, regret, sorrow, anger – there’s nothing I, the man, Gongenzaka, haven’t heard from the rejected circle of the Supreme King. You go away now; this is no place for you.”

_Rejected…!_

Ray had found her way there. No wonder she was screaming… surrounded by those who felt the cold shoulder of falling out of favor from Zarc, she was a perfect target. That was better than fleeing back to the beginning. She’d despair just fine there – run out the hands of the ticking clock that chased her, huddling into a corner like a wounded animal before the king would come and sweep her away. Whether for nefarious purposes or not, he didn’t want her harmed. That’s what he understood. And in the pit, she’d find just that.

He didn’t find himself responsible – he bore none of that. But Sawatari looked behind him, his shoulders slumping in a worry upon realizing that it wouldn’t be him that found danger for losing Ray. The fallen wallflower, what’s-her-face…

Sawatari stared at his wrist and pouted. She had given him wings. The heights he could jump were such as wings upon his back. The bracelet itself was a matching set, one shared by Ray and Reira. A supposed sign they were friends. Ray had allowed her to go first from the grate and Reira allowed him to escape, bearing Zarc’s wrath on herself. Each time, he thought of himself. It would be easy to do so again. To return to his post and pretend none of this ever happened.

But…

Leaving her…

It didn’t…

Sawatari stood up and sighed, marching up to Gongenzaka with his head held high. “You don’t run from danger? Prove it – the Supreme King has a little girl back there and we need to find her.”

Gongenzaka tilted his head and scoffed. “Oh please, you jest. No self-respecting spirit would ever label themselves as pathetic enough to leave a child to fend for herself.”

“Yea, well, that’s me!” It wasn’t the moment to be cocky and proud but the incredulous look on the samurai’s face as he stared at him – and the longer his gaze held, the more he realized the puppet before him held no such lies in his eyes and no dignity in his stature. He couldn’t grasp whether it took bravery to admit cowardice or simply a weak constitution. It baffled him. “So be a real man and help me go back and fish her out!”

As much as Gongenzaka held his principles, he couldn’t deny a noble pursuit to save a child in need of his assistance. And for once, Sawatari felt the need to help for no motive for himself. He’d go help Reira and then Ray.

His long strides and the earth-shattering stomps of the samurai in toe were quick as they traveled back the way Sawatari came, searching high and low for a little girl trapped under the Supreme King’s foot. “Hey! Little girl!”

“Reira!” Sawatari called out, knowing that’s something she’d respond to. Something the Supreme King wouldn’t know or easily bring suspicion upon the other denizens. He bit his lip – hopefully whatever danger Ray found herself could wait just for a few moments while they looked for Reira. As he searched, Sawatari felt a metal rise from the ground and slightly nudged it with his foot – seeing a chain. And he followed such chain, the area becoming slightly more familiar with Gongenzaka close behind him. His eyes widened as he was led to a pile of leaves. “Reira!”

He sank to his knees and dug hard and as fast as he could, throwing the dirt and leaves off of the mound that was covering Reira. “Why is this child buried?!” Gongenzaka cried out as he unsheathed his sword, raising it high above his head and swung down as hard as he could upon the chains – snapping them effortless and Reira’s eyes snapped open. She found herself jumping from the mound, frantically brushing the dirt off her clothes and scooting away, panting heavily as panic flooded her.

“Ray! It’s Ray! We have to-”

Sawatari’s hand came flat on top of Reira’s head and she grimaced. “Eh, a ‘thank you’ woulda been nice, brat…” He mumbled under breath as he untangled and removed the chain from around Reira’s foot. Gongenzaka extended his hand toward her, helping her up to her feet.

“Who is Ray?”

“… long story, kinda. She probably fell in that pit you’re super proud of guarding.”

“What!?” The plump cheeks of the samurai burned red with fury and mortification at such an accusation from a simpleton spirit. “I tell you – no one can get past, I, the man, Gongenzaka!”

Reira’s heart steadied slightly as they began moving again; the weight of the peach hitting against her ribs as Sawatari and Gongenzaka argued upon the road. Neither had asked about the encounter with Zarc and she would not explain more than she needed to. They just needed to find Ray.

\---

There were so many hands.

An actual nightmare come full force, made of flesh and blood and hatred and lust. Staring into the creatures, keeping her lips shut as it forced the rotten fruit to her face, smearing it on her cheeks when she turned away. Her hair, neck and clothes were full of putrid splotches.

Her nostrils were inflamed and her skin irritated, eyes watery from the smell and the thick air. Ray hated this. The stench of rot and death engulfed her, seeped into her hair and flesh. A graveyard of tormented souls who sought to bring about her misery.

** _“Eat, Ray.”_ **

“I’m not hungry!”

Lies, she was starving, and she prayed her stomach didn’t betray her and rumble from the thought of food. But given the smell… this was not the warm food she craved. Nor sugar filled treats that brought smiles to her face or anything to provide nourishment. She didn’t want to look at food for the next year or ever again. The creature in front of her grew as another one of the screaming entities touched it and morphed within it. The hands holding her to the ground tightened, their nails sinking into her flesh as the ones at her feet pulled at her shoes and tugged at her pants. She responded in kind by kicking and screaming – their limbs and bodies were so fragile that from a single touch, they fell apart. No doubt from the rotten food they ate.

** _“You’re wasting away, sweet girl.”_ **

And the bits that did break off would find its way back to the creature. Hands sinking their nails into flesh, crawling back to the main body and consuming itself. Compared to the creature, she was wasting away. But she wasn’t looking for any such advice from this monstrosity.

** _“Zarc likes a girl who eats.”_ **

** _“Yes, he does.”_ **

Zarc? She hated how that affected her, hearing his name alone was enough to remind her of her predicament. Did he put her in this? Somehow… even this felt a little far for him. Even though he kidnapped her brother, sent a bug after her, and toyed with her… she couldn’t keep her thoughts on Zarc, not as this creature inched toward her closer and closer. It meant to consume her.

** _“He likes obedient girls.”_ **

** _“Trust us…!”_ **

** _“We were you…!”_ **

They were… the voices and laughter and screams of different women that had merged together, eating rotten fruit in a dark pit, abandoned by the world. They were obedient and ate and did as Zarc wanted, that’s what she figured. And Zarc… this is what became of them. She was shaking as she stared into the horror of her future self. Who was she kidding? Her current self that eagerly sought to accept his love guilt-free.

For all her fantasies of Zarc, how he was merely a misguided king in love… he was a creature, consuming those in his wake. And there she was, ripe for the picking. Zarc was not the noble yet misguided prince she desperately wanted him to be. “I don’t want to be obedient!” Ray screamed, kicking again and flinging her arms and limbs were ripped from the sockets, the rotten fruit thrown back at her.

It was time she faced facts. Ray was not transported to another world by a prince in love and her, a special maiden who would save him. He was a demonic king who searched for an easy prey – another pet to join in this demented game and ultimately reside in this graveyard.

** _“Ray, eat!”_ **

“No!” With her free arm, she grabbed a branch and smacked the creature across its face, screams of terror erupted from its core and she was freed. Ray took that opportunity to spring herself free, back in the direction she had come from. There was no sense in running deeper into the pit, into the unknown. No, she would go back to the light and back to where she slipped and fell and claw her way up the dirt if she had to. She couldn’t look over her shoulder and see that pathetic creature seeped in anger and regret and fall down that path.

And she ran faster, her feet were sore and limbs hurt from how she was held down. Ray wasn’t sure how her strength would hold up in carrying herself out of there and thought the ground itself would open up and laughter would echo around her – the fear of failure pouring over her.

Her nostrils flared as she pulled the cloak off her shoulders, her fingers tightly gripping it. She hugged it for a brief moment, biting her bottom lip. His scent was still strong upon it and Ray already felt the air chilled with it removed. As the creature approached, frothing at the mouth toward her, Ray stepped forward and bunched up the cloak in her hands. “I’m not you!” There was nothing to prove to them – nothing to fight them with. Simply their own desires as she thrust the cloak and saw the creature and its many hands grabbed at it, fighting itself for who earned Zarc’s favor.

Who was the fairest.

Who had his love.

And who was worthy.

She grimaced at the sight, watching the creature consume itself once more as she slowly backed up. She needed to look for a way to climb out while the creature was occupied. There were no such strong vines trailing over the cliffside and Ray ran along the side, looking for a vine or rope or anything that could remotely be used to climb. Somehow, the stone walls had given her less trouble than dirt.

“Stupid world… making no sense…” Whether a riddle or a story book, she’d found her way out. Maybe a good old-fashioned heavy stick would work just fine. Violence was not usually the answer, but she could make an exception for this. Her and her brother’s lives were on the line.

Sudden movement of rumble and Ray grabbed the nearest stick – regardless of weight, she brandished it in front of her as though it were a sword, ready to strike down whoever had appeared in her wake. And to her amazement, it was a boy. A… familiar boy. Wild red hair and bright red eyes, his hands up as he stared confused at her with a sheepish smile. “… you realize that isn’t an effective weapon, right?”

He was familiar… why couldn’t she pinpoint where…

It couldn’t have been that long ago.

Not from school, the neighbor kids, nor the others she had bumped into this world… wait…! Her brother’s nursery!

Yes!

“You took Reiji!” She cried out, lashing out and swinging down the stick as hard as she could. The boy could only raise his arm in defense; surprise overtaking her as the stick shattered into wood chips upon hitting his scaled forearm. He was another spirit…

He backed up, coughing slightly and straightened up. “Now, now. I only do as I’m told by Master Zarc – it wasn’t personal, you know. Well, not for me anyways – him, probably. It’s not in me to question his wants otherwise I’d end up a confused blob like you.”

Ray grit her teeth – what a rude child! And the expression upon his face was like he wasn’t even trying to be uncouth. No doubt his sweet eyes had been sullied by Zarc’s foul nature, just as that creature consuming itself was once several entities before overcoming with desire. She wouldn’t entertain his words – nothing was by accident. He was sent by Zarc to taunt her, distract her, do anything to deter her from her path. “Is Reiji ok? I swear, if you harm one hair on his head-”

“When you point a finger at someone, you point three at yourself. Did you know that?” The boy was quick to shut her down and Ray bit her lip, furrowing her brows in distress as she turned her gaze downward. There was truth in his words. It was bold of her to accuse them of harming her brother when she put him in their custody in the first place. The boy huffed. “But he’s fine. Reiji’s in good company. The same can’t be said for you.”

A part of her wanted to be nice. He was just a child – a strange looking child with claws and scaly skin and the most piercing, terrifying red eyes that were so wide and almost innocent in nature. “What happened to that pointing finger crap? Try following your own advice.” Arguing with loyal, brainwashed child was pointless and she went back to the task at hand and took heavy strides away from him. There had to be some way out of the pit. She fell down a mudslide so surely there was a way to climb back out of the darkness…

“You’re not getting out of here. Nor will you solve this.” Ray’s breath hitched in her throat as she paused her steps away from the boy, his words echoing in her ears. “Every inch of this realm exists to carry his will and there is _no_ exception to that.” She turned around, ready to yell at the boy and saw no one – he vanished without a trace.

Surely, he was toying with her. Just merely trying to get under her skin – trying to make her doubt everyone and everything around her. To hesitate and fall into Zarc’s clutches, to be trapped and lose his sick game. It wasn’t possible, she wouldn’t entertain it.

Those voices from before, as she traveled down the road behind Reira and Sawatari had said the same thing. It was purposeful. She wouldn’t listen. _No… no, no, no!_

“Ray!”

Finally, she broke from her thoughts and she saw a white rope, braided over a ledge and Ray stopped for a moment, following the trail up and there was Reira, waving at her while Sawatari and an unknown metal samurai holding onto said white rope. As confused as she was, there was time for such emotions when she reached the top and not below a dark pit. Ray quickly grabbed the rope and climbed and climbed, refusing to look over her shoulder and gaze into the abyss once more.

Instead, she focused on the surface.

And how the closer she got to the top, the more rotten fruit bits that clung to her skin melted away and the stench faded away – reminders eliminating themselves as though nothing but figments of her imagination. That was it, it never happened.

A metal hand reached out and Ray took it, being pulled up with ease and she fell to her side as she reached the top of the ledge, panting heavily from the adrenaline coursing through her body. She would’ve questioned being saved by a complete stranger but there were the familiar faces of Reira and Sawatari next to him. Their eyes were wide and full of worry. Ray forced a smile, trying to alleviate the awkward air around them. “I should probably keep the rope with me since I keep falling through the ground.” A nervous laugh and another action to break through the tension, Reira wrapped her arms around Ray’s waist as she hid her face. Her eyes were wide – was she so worried?

“Stupid girl…” Sawatari muttered, his own cheeks a flush red. “Got the little wallflower all worried…” He was too. The slightest bit of comfort she found – he was terrible at hiding his true intentions. “If anything, you should both thank _and_ blame this guy right here, him, the muscle man.” And Sawatari was pushed harshly, his slim body falling with hardly any resistant to the ground and the samurai huffed.

He shook his head. “I… it’s embarrassing to admit, that I, the man, Gongenzaka, allowed anyone to fall victim to the pit so I am honor-bound to rectify this. And had it not been for this brave child,” Gongenzaka patted Reira’s back, but still she would not remove herself from Ray, “you may have perished in body and memory down there. And this one too, but the girl here thought to use my sash to help you!”

Help. It was nice to have help. And Ray looked down at Reira, who was slowly lifting her head up. And Ray could feel the bracelet around her wrist digging into her lower back. She smiled, giving her an idea. “Then… I guess I got no choice but to let you join our little club. In fact…!” Ray unclasped one of her bracelets and grabbed a bit of the white rope – realizing it was merely a few sashes tied together. And she tore a bit off, fashioning a thin strip of fabric and stringing it along the bracelet with the green gem. “Here, I figure it’s too small to wear but I think it works as a cool necklace.”

“… what is this?”

“A lucky bracelet. We’re all friends here.”

_Friends…_

“A lucky…?” Gongenzaka stared at what she held out curiously before extending his hand out and taking what she offered. A similar bracelet was around Reira’s wrist and she held two others. Clearly, a sign of friendship – she trusted him. He smiled at her sincere gesture, cheeks turning a tinge of pink as he put the makeshift necklace over his head and the bracelet bounced against his chest. “I, the man, Gongenzaka, shall treasure this lucky gift forever! And would be more than happy to join you. These parts are dangerous without protection and I am honor-bound to repair the damage I’ve caused.”

Reira watched Gongenzaka help Ray up to her feet, brushing the dirt and leaves and everything else off her hair and clothes, trying to ignore how loudly her stomach roared with hunger. She remembered, Zarc told her… She dug into her pocket and pulled out the peach. “Um, Ray… I have something for you.”

\---

“He’s growing teeth!”

“Weren’t those already there though?”

“Eh, I don’t think so?”

“I swear his nails are growing!”

“Aww, what a cute little king you’ll be!”

“Meh – he’s too tiny to be king. Just a little prince for now.”

Zarc had no time to gush on how better the boys were at handling the child, now busy cooing over baby Reiji. And the same in reverse for now, Reiji no longer cried at the sight of them. But he had no cause for celebration. Not with the ire of a hurricane in his step, ready to demolish all in his path. One of the boys looked up and froze on sight as the next thing he saw was Zarc’s backhand smack across his face and hurl him over to his side.

The red-haired boy groaned; the wind knocked out of him as Zarc stepped over him with barely restrained breathing through his gritted teeth. His fangs were prominent, claws itching to strike, and Yuya thought to crawl away but feared the repercussions. “You dare approach her – against _my_ wishes?!”

It was about her. Yuya gulped and eyed the other boys who merely turned away. They did not wish to be under Zarc’s boot and the subject of his wrath as Yuya was – they played it safe. “It wasn’t to undermine you! I just… I wanted to see why you were so captivated by her. She just seems like another human… you have the child already, what’s the use of prolonging this stupid game? She hasn’t even figured it out!” Yuya spoke the irritations the others were too afraid too. Their wise and powerful master – debasing himself over a human girl who sought to reject him.

The first hour or so, it was comical. But now? It got a little hard to watch. Reiji drank the dragon’s milk; he was turning. Slowly but surely, his body adapted to the changes and there was no turning the hands of fate spun in progress. What was the point of fighting an opponent who didn’t realize they lost upon the first bell? But more so, Zarc allowed her to run amok. To escape him, to engage in such disrespect. To recruit others.

To allow some false hope.

It had become… cruel. But cruel acts were a specialty among dragons. They had all been created in his arms, they couldn’t help but be cruel. Upon seeing the rejected ones formed in the creature in the woods – and for that human girl to face such a creature, to fight it and resist, to win even. There was a light of hope upon this girl. It was a hard watch. Above all, that disturbed him. He never thought Master Zarc so cruel to himself. But Yuya cast his eyes downward; the guilt of looking his master straight to his piercing eyes had grown too much for his heavy heart to bear. At such a gesture, Zarc scoffed. “I must be cruel to be kind; how else is a fun game waged?” Yuya tilted his head, the words not getting through to him. Zarc sighed; waving his hand. “Such matters are too much for a child to understand. When you grow older, perhaps I’ll make more sense. For now, join your brothers, Yuya. Dote on that boy.”

His voice was sharp; a dagger consisting of just his name shot straight through his heart as his breath stilted. Yuya nodded, slowly getting up and becoming aware that it wasn’t just his cheek stinging in complete agony but his entire body for fear of Zarc’s rejection. Perhaps he didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why his master wasted so much time on a human girl, why so much energy was spent upon the child, why he of all them was chosen… why Zarc was so interested in such a silly game.

He never cared to visit the challenger… to hand his cloak over. To mold a piece of his heart to life.

But Yuya would resign himself as he went back to the others, poking at Reiji who gripped tightly onto his finger and laughed. His laugh was louder than before; his lungs more powerful now.

Zarc’s attention was no longer on Yuya or the other guards, not even Reiji. He was safe and sound, his court finally in peace after hours of crying from both sides. For now, he no longer desired to divide his attention and instead stared intently into a mirror, his only window to Ray. He could see her clear as day. There she was, giving away another one of those infernal bracelets away after a single act of kindness. His nostrils flared and his brow twitched; had he not covered her in the underground? Was it not his cloak that gave her warmth? Did he not grant her wish? For all he’d done for her, she had bestowed no such gift or acknowledgement onto him.

Merely a cold sneer and resentment, discarding his affection aside for a child she didn’t even like.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes at the sickening sight of the bonds of so-called friendship unfolding before his eyes. A samurai and his traitorous guard had joined up with her; lured in by her beauty no doubt. It didn’t matter – she would find no use for them soon. And wasn’t she meant to be in a time crunch? She whined about such earlier for this game of theirs and found the spare seconds to waste laughing and hugging near strangers. It would hardly be an issue had she not wasted such precious moments wandering from her chosen path and falling into that pit.

She must’ve been so frightened; seeing those he’d dismissed over the years and the visceral hatred they felt toward her. He almost wished he’d gone to her. A simple act to descend into the pit and pick her up into his arms, provide her the warmth and security she so longed for. To be the savior she sought. But somehow, seeing her struggle was entertaining all on its own. This was good for her. Seeing that creature should show her how lucky she was and accept her lot. Embrace that fear and transform it into love and loyalty as all had.

If she wished to struggle a little longer, that was fine with him – this was her well-deserved punishment. Ray could wander off to all the dangerous territories to her heart’s content. His eye twitched again; this felt more like a punishment unto himself. Having his eye on such a careless and spiteful child, willful to a fault was an absolutely intoxicating nightmare that he fully embraced.

Only a few more now. He could count on one hand the time until she would submit. And each digit down was another aggravating slow moment. Zarc wanted Ray now.

_“… I have something for you.”_

Zarc perked up; maybe even less time now. His breathing quickened, his hand against the wall as his claws dug into the stone. His eyes were focused, and a still silence had fallen over him. He no longer heard the boys’ cheerful ponderings over the child or even his laughter from all the new attention he was given. No, Zarc right now could only see the fruit in the mirror. The corners of his mouth twitched upward to an anxious smile - the doll knew, she wouldn’t fail him. Ray would never resist a sincere gesture and the doll was nothing but the very essence of sincerity. He recognized such an expression, eager for Ray’s acceptance.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re hungry, right?”

Ray gulped, nodding with near tears in her eyes. The smell of spoiled fruit had plugged her nostrils so upon first sight of the gift, she felt her stomach twist. But the peach wasn’t rotted or molten or deformed in some manner – no, fresh and ripe fruit and picked just for her. Spirits didn’t need it, probably. She didn’t know but she was so tired. She had been running and crying and knocked around and falling… fresh fruit was her reward.

“Thank you, Reira. You’re so sweet.”

_“The doll!”_

_“Oh, poor girl!”_

Ray took the peach from her hand, holding it up to her mouth. She was ready to dig into it and bite into it, hungrily like a starving animal. And yet, she refrained for a moment. The memory of rotten fruit shoved to her face, her lips and skin was so fresh. Ray nearly recoiled upon feeling the lush skin on her teeth. She was certain she’d vomit it back up before it reached the back of her throat. “Actually… I’ll save this for later.” She put the fruit into her pocket. She wanted to toss it away and never see another bit of fruit again for as long as she lived. “I’ll need my strength when I battle Zarc.”

But.

A sincere gift was one she needed to receive. And Reira was only looking to be kind. She bent forward and ruffled the top of her head, unruly light hair all about and becoming more entangled. Maybe later, when she reached the castle and needed her energy at its highest, she would partake of such a treat. And maybe, along the way, they could find more peaches or other edibles for all of them to share and not just her taking all that was offered.

\---

The boys’ attention was captured instantly as they heard a snarl from Zarc and next thing they knew, the mirror had shattered into thousands of tiny little shards around the room and Zarc plopped down on his throne with his claws enlarged and shaking. The slightest tremor a sign of how little restrained was left in him and for them to know it did not go as he had hoped.

“The stupid girl didn’t take the fruit?!”

“What an ingrate!”

“Clearly it was offered wrong – that’s why you don’t leave such things to brick dolls.”

The boys had begun a choir of riffing but Yuya held his head down, not joining in the spiteful fun of his brothers. The sting on his cheek still pained him and he wasn’t trying to invite another for equilibrium. Instead, he merely grabbed a bottle of the dragon’s milk and took Reiji out of Yuto’s arms. He held him firm, taking him over to the throne as he knelt down and held out the child. The smallest attempt to distract him.

There was nothing he could say to how he felt.

The girl was merely ungrateful but saying so was bound to cause further turmoil. And bringing Reiji right up to him was bound to cause discontent. But instead, Zarc reached out and took the child and the milk from Yuya, holding him tightly as he held the bottle up to his hungry mouth.

Sharper teeth and heightened eyes, a slight rash upon his skin… there was progress made upon the child. There was some comfort he could take in that. Even if Ray had once again, _infuriatingly_, rejected his gift – this wouldn’t last. She was hungry and not a patient girl. It would only be a matter of time before she gave into her selfishness and ate it to gratify her roaring belly as easily as Reiji did.

Plus, he did not expect her to stay with her band of ‘friends’ for long. If she had rejected his kindness, then she was sure to reject theirs. All it took was one little misstep. One of them was sure to commit it. After all, they were in his realm. There could never do anything against him. “Waiting is so annoying, isn’t it, my little prince? Two steps forward and one step back. Right now, surely that means nothing to you. When you get to my age, you’ll understand how infuriating such things can be. But by then, you won’t remember this and neither will she.” His claws turned gentle as he stroked the child’s gray hair before raising his hand and the pieces of the mirror assembled.

The cracks of the mirror remained as images within as the mirror took form – his wall puppet clinging onto Ray’s hand as they ventured onward toward his castle. He honestly expected her to give up before she found the twin doors of the underground, to find clarity within the war waging in her heart. Reaching a crossroads was always a moment for retrospection and that’s when the mind and heart were torn. Had she chosen her heart?

Zarc leaned back into his throne, his arm over his eyes as he sighed with a wave of exhaustion threatening to crash over him. The boys stood up, tense and eager to fight upon seeing how tired Zarc was. This game of his had taken too much of a toll – his health was at risk, what else was to be sacrificed upon such a careless whim? The fire in their blood did not settle until they heard the rumble of low laughter and the grin forming, his fangs bared. Was he tired? Was that just their imagination? “How would you like a game of tag?” His tone was different – no longer the gentle hum of before.

“… tag?” Yuya cocked his head to the side as he stood up, his brothers following suit with the same befuddlement.

“Boys – I’ve been selfish as of late. I’ve not let you partake of the fun. You’ve been forced to sit here and babysit a child when you’re no more than mere children yourselves.” The look on Zarc’s face as he slowly removed his arm from his face – his eyes wild as the weariness of moments before faded away. A mad grin as he stood from his throne. Even with the baby on his hip, he was no less of a presence among them, causing them to bend a knee to him. “You deserve to spread your wings.”

“And where are we to spread our wings to?”

“Oh… anywhere you’d like.”

“… are we allowed prisoners?”

The grin vanished from his face, amusement gone, and the boys gulped – the message was received loud and clear as they stood up and jumped out the nearest window, their wings stretching far and taking them high into the skies, away from his view. Zarc sighed, turning his attention back to the cracked mirror. “Tick tock, Ray. You’ve forced a villain out of me.”

\---

Something was off. It had to be.

They had left the forest and were on a dirt road, just as they had been before. But Ray couldn’t shake this feeling that she had already done this. Logically speaking, Ray had never traveled down this path before. Even looking at the dirt beneath their feet, there were no fresh footsteps. No mud tracks that were only hours old. No, it was smooth and untraveled. Perhaps it was like the rest of the world – erasing the presence of all those who trespassed. It wasn’t the first time she encountered it. The trees along the path looked like every other tree, not one truly distinct from the next. No abnormally shaped rocks or strange smells or scents. She had no reason to be suspicious.

But it felt familiar and that alone set off alarms ringing in her head. Nothing in this labyrinth should’ve felt familiar – it changed in a moment’s notice, on sheer whim. Maybe she could ask one of three traveling with her, they should know more. Sawatari and Reira knew of her quest to head to the castle of the Supreme King and find her brother, but the newcomer in their party did not, only helping her out through a debt he felt toward her.

Well, they all had a sense of debt to one another. It tied them all together. Ray raised up her wrist, staring at the singular bracelet left around it and the bright purple jewel shining brightly, as though staring right back at her. The sun was setting. Days must’ve worked differently here. She couldn’t have had too much time left and she never would’ve known judging from the sky. “How much longer till we reach the castle?”

“The castle? Like, The Supreme King’s castle?” Gongenzaka spoke up and Ray turned her head back, nodding. “Uh… well, we’re a ways away. Wait, you’re off to see The King? This far away?”

Small fingers dug into her palm – the nails marking her skin; Reira was tense. And worse so, she was tugging at her hand like she was trying to get her attention or perhaps steer her into a different direction, maybe even away from Gongenzaka’s shocked and abrupt question. Ray found it odd.

“Eh, well – you’d have a hard time finding the castle too if you spent all your time atop a wall!” Even odder was Sawatari’s strange sudden moodiness.

Why were they far away? They had been walking along the path that was supposed to lead them all to the castle. That’s where Sawatari and Reira had been leading her before she stared at her feet and allowed herself to be led astray over literally nothing. There would be no tracks on this road.

No, but Ray recalled it.

This was the same road they had traveled. Except now they were heading in the opposite direction. The way Reira kept tugging at her, stubbornly with her nails digging so deeply into her palm she’d have an everlasting mark upon her.

“I, the man, Gongenzaka, spend my days guarding the pit and yet I know the way to the castle – as we all should! But what business do you have at the castle? Is there a mission you’ve been requested from the King?”

She had explained before, calling the matter complicated. And immediately, Zarc descended upon her and called her heartless for how she danced around the matter. And she continued to dance around the matter. It wasn’t her fault, Zarc had tricked her – took advantage of a moment of weakness. But even the red-haired boy in the pit had said the same, admonishing her for attempting to assuage her guilt. “For my brother, he’s been kidnapped and that’s where I need to be to solve this place.” It was easier to say.

Sawatari shrugged. “That and I think she’s supposed to marry him after this.”

Gongenzaka scratched the top of his head, a look of confusion taking over and it was evident from the phrasing of events that nothing really made sense. Just like the place around her, a fitting location for a conundrum. She laughed softly, her tension slowly dissipating. Even Reira’s touch felt less hostile. Sawatari had forgotten that was a lie she told him to get in the labyrinth in the first place otherwise she would’ve spent hours circling it.

Though, the entrance was similar to finding her way out of the walls. Simply passing through them, through the cracks that formed and reformed along the path. The labyrinth broke and assembled at will; to taunt her, dissuade her, confuse her – to form new paths, taking a will all its own. This place was alive in one way or another and it was all trying to keep her out…

But.

Reira kept tugging at her hand, nearly tripping her up. Ray was forced to follow the lead of this child and her fast and tiny footsteps and the further she led her, the more she felt herself fall off the path. But Sawatari and Gongenzaka followed. Yes, this was the path now. “Solving? Like, what – find his castle?”

“Eh, not r-really?” Ray almost tripped over Reira’s tiny body, barely catching herself and pulled her hand back from the small yet firm grip of the child. Becoming separated must’ve frightened her but enough was enough! She needed a break from this and a chance for her hand to breath again. “He said I had to solve this place. So, it’s like every other labyrinth, just reach the center and voila! I get my brother back and he’s a loser king. No offense, I guess.”

Gongenzaka frowned and crossed his arms over his chest; he seemed skeptical and that sparked another red flag to Ray. “None taken.” A short response and yet not in the least reassuring. Why was he not encouraging her? Or even providing a shortcut they could take? He said they were so far away – were they so far that it was impossible?

No, that’s not how labyrinths worked. There were twists and turns and dead-ends but the center was the prize and from the fact that the road was less destructive, narrow and straightforward… the world was letting her through, but why now when before when so much of a smudge of lipstick on the ground, it would deform and destroy itself upon mere whim? It’s not as though she was at an easy start.

_“Every inch of this realm exists to carry his will and there is no exception to that.”_

The boy’s words echoed back in her head and Ray chewed on her bottom lip, her mind racing, trying to reach a conclusion like a madman connecting threads. However, before Ray could arrive at such a place, a sudden storm blew in. Leaves and branches and dirt flew and swirled around them – perhaps she spoke too soon of the world going easy on her. But no, it wasn’t the world as she soon realized when she heard the cackling of young boys – the same laughter she heard in Reiji’s nursery and wings flapping.

The dust barely settled and immediately, Reira grabbed at her hand and pulled her back – Sawatari and Gongenzaka jumping in front of her. The samurai holding out a weapon in front of him, ready to fight while Sawatari held out his arms like some kind of shield. That or he was trying to make himself bigger to where they couldn’t see her. They… Ray gasped; it was the boys!

She peeked from behind them and saw a familiar mop of red hair – the same boy who approached her in the pit was there with three others who did not look at kind as he did. Ray didn’t get the opportunity to demand an explanation for their presence, not when they boys, aside from the red-haired boy, lunged for Sawatari and Gongenzaka. Immoveable they were as they pushed back at the boys and clawed at their wings. “**_Run_**!”

Reira’s grip was harder than before, a strength she didn’t realize the girl had as she dragged her into the forest of the opposing side. “Wait!” Ray yelled at Reira, now realizing the short strides she’d taken earlier were merely for her benefit and not to purposefully trip her up. The way her short legs moved so far, as though trying for Ray to keep up – she was serious. Something was wrong. They were dangerous. “Aren’t we on the wrong path?!”

“No!” That was not helpful. But reassuring at least that her short time left was not wasted. Branches broke and a dull wind roared behind them. The sound of Reira’s panicked cries was enough for Ray to know that they were being followed. The wind was weaker though – broken by the amount of trees surrounding them. It was only one or two of those winged demons after them.

Ray couldn’t take this and tugged on Reira’s hand, the small girl almost falling back before Ray scooped her up into her arms. Now there was a speed Ray had not known before, strength in her legs she never knew existed, a tightness in her chest she was unfamiliar with as Reira held onto her tightly. She could protect this child. She would from any and all forces. “Don’t be scared, Reira! It’s just a game of tag!” She tried to say, though her tone was more hurried than she would’ve liked from the running.

“… tag?”

“Yes, _tag_! See, I’m it! And everyone’s trying to get me – it’s all fun!” She didn’t want her scared.

She didn’t need her to cry.

“You’re… it?”

Ray smiled – the only sincere gesture she could muster as she slid down a muddy slope and hid Reira and herself under a dirt mound. She covered Reira’s ears, shielding her from the noises of nature, of branches breaking and rocks crumbling. Ray had no time to shake or cry from frustration. She held herself down, biting down every quiver of her lip and swallowing whatever fear bubbled up like bile. She tried to focus on the dirt and bugs and sweat infested her clothes and how her hair was no longer tightly confined but her curls loosened from the elastic bands. But all she could think of was making sure Reira looked up at her and saw the smile on her face.

_It's ok._

_It’s ok._

_It’s ok._

Her mouth formed the words over and over as she smoothed her hands over Reira’s hair. Her light blue eyes were wide and captivating – as though trying to scour Ray’s face for any falsehoods. No, not that. Soaking in the kind words and comforting touch. “We’re not going to get caught. And Sawatari and Gongenzaka are gonna be fine. Know why?” Ray raised up her wrist and her bracelet shook. Reira stared down at the one clasped around hers, the bright pink jewel shining back at her. “Lucky bracelets, remember? So they’ll be fine and they’re gonna meet us at the castle.”

“And then we’ll… meet your brother?”

Ray nodded, comforted by how Reira remembered. “Though… if we stay here any longer, I’m not gonna have a brother to save.” A terrible joke and even she recognized it through her uncomfortable and forced laughter. She heard no rustling from above or sudden movements, no flapping wings or anything. Taking that as a sign of good faith and a clear coast, Ray took herself and Reira out of the dirt mount and set Reira back on the ground on her own two feet.

Ray took Reira’s hand this time and gave her a light squeeze before continuing straight ahead. She could see a path opening itself and a clearing just ahead. Sunset bloomed around the sky, a hue of rich reds and purples lit the world and Ray couldn’t even take a gander at how beautiful the stars looked or how the moon crept in across the yellow skyline when there ahead.

Beyond the cover of the trees as she strained her eyes. There was a tall, wooden door. And elegant towers of brick overhead arching down the skyline, threatening to block the light. It was… she hadn’t been able to see the castle from any distance of before. But now, as she reached the cliffside – there was a castle.

The Supreme King’s castle.

Just a mere brisk walk away.

She couldn’t help the smile, the unrestrained laughter and the tears rolling down her cheeks. Ray found it! Ray found the castle and solved the labyrinth! She jumped up and down, giddy and wild. “We made it! We made it! It’s over!” She screeched excitedly, even picking up Reira and twirling her around.

“Did you solve it?”

“Of course! There’s the castle, Reira! We did and we should… probably wait for Sawatari and Gongenzaka to catch up, shouldn’t we? Be a little strange to storm the place without them.” Though her feet were eager and her heart elated, she’d feel guilty leaving them behind.

From this distance, it would take another few minutes. What was another few minutes?

Reira blinked. “Um… I can find them. It’s best I do it alone.”

Ray nodded, putting her down and Reira took a few steps, staring at her and studying the smile on her face before turning around and running back into the quiet forest. Yes, Reira would be back in a few minutes and they’d all stroll in together. Zarc would have no choice but to submit in defeat and give back her brother. She won the game. She spun around, giddy and ecstatic and suddenly felt a lump fall out of her pocket and make a small thud onto the ground as it rolled away from her.

Oh, yes.

The peach.

Her stomach roared again, this time with a vengeance. She didn’t really need to wait for them to have a quick snack and Ray looked over her shoulder, Reira was long gone – her short legs taking the long strides to fetch the others, it would only be a few minutes. And at this point, the adrenaline had left her body and she felt the effects of sprinting while carrying a child. She was exhaustion and a few bites of a fruit wouldn’t hurt her. Her stomach could handle it even if she could still smell the rotten fruit.

But it was faint now as she stared at the ripe peach, mouth-watering and begging to be devoured. Ray picked the peach up to her mouth, the soft skin against her lips as she bit into its lush skin. Juices running out of the corner of her mouth and down her chin. All manners had been foregone as she moaned in delight. It was so sweet yet tart and she could feel her energy return to her. Another ode of gratitude was needed to Reira when she returned. Life really was filled with the smallest pleasures.

Well, until she swallowed – posed to take another bite and paused. And that’s when she realized it, halfway down her throat.

The fruit… it was… rotted…

Her breath hitched and the peach fell from her grasp. The black pit overtaking the ripe color to turn itself into a burning ash as she fell to her knees, feeling her skin growing clammy and cold as her throat burned. “What did… you…?!” Ray couldn’t finish her sentence, her breath quickening into gasps as her lungs tried to suck in every last bit of air she could grab. It was to no avail; Ray could feel her blood turning cold, each of her muscles stiffening and contracting and her body shake. Her vision blurred and her steady balance was fading – she was ready to fall and hit the soft grass beneath her, allow the dirt to take her into the earth. However, she merely felt herself sway back and forth, side to side as the wind around her picked up.

Lights and colors and sounds shifted in and out and she was so certain… She heard screaming and laughter – fingers digging into her arms and thighs, her stomach twisting as the lump in her throat worsened. But in there, there was a warmth, comforting and sweet against her cheek; she leaned into it. Whatever it was, it was pleasant and attractive. Familiar even, she couldn’t help but snuggle into it as her body continued to betray her.

Her vision continued to blur, nauseating swirls around her as the greenish hues turned to a suffocating bright light. And Ray closed her eyes, trying to stop her world from spinning. To stop her thoughts from racing. To stop her stomach from doing flips and threatening to heave all the contents in her stomach.

There was the cold again. And her head pounded. There was an odd ache in her shoulders and back and blisters upon her feet. The only sounds reaching her was the pitter-patter of rain. Yes, a terrible and heavy rain on the concrete – the entire world silent as though taking a moment to appreciate the cleansing of the fields around her. Ray opened her mouth, attempting to scream. Nothing.

Her throat didn’t burn. But it closed up whenever she opened her mouth.

Did she open her mouth?

There was nothing but icky blackness surrounding her.

Why could she see nothing? And yet, water soaked into her feet. The deafening rain splash continued to ring in her ears and a biting chill coursed through her body, aching her to the very bone.

“Akaba.” Her eyes snapped open and she searched around her. The sky was gray and cloudy, occasional crackling of thunder looming beyond the clouds. The roads and sidewalks were soaked – huge puddles forming from the rain pouring down around her. And yet, she was dry. Right, she… had an umbrella. “Are you alright?” Or rather, she was sharing one. He was in front of her, waving his hand in front of her eyes. “You sorta spaced out there. I was asking if this was your house?”

_My house…?_

Ray turned around and dropped her backpack, not caring that the contents like her homework and textbooks were becoming damaged and soaked beyond repair.

That was her house! She was home – her father’s car wasn’t parked outside; he was still at work. There were no cars outside at all, no one was home. And she had stayed too long after school, right. It was all coming back to her in pieces in her hazy mind that ached to the point she winced and laid her head in her hand. It was raining much too hard for her to walk and she forgot her umbrella. That’s why… that’s why he was there. That’s why… Sakaki… walked her home.

Ray nodded, her throat hurt and there was a lump that made her throat scratchy and itchy – irritated as though all she needed to do was open her mouth and she’d immediately cough her lungs out and burn her throat. Maybe it was just a cold – the weather was unstable. She wasn’t properly prepared. It was only natural. She turned back around, her head low as she continued to clutch her temple, as though trying to squeeze the headache away. When did she become ill?

Sakaki, on the other hand, smiled and she could swear the sun rose. Had he always smiled so brightly? When she been so captivated by it? “I… I told you Akaba, I am… more than willing to make your life easy. Even little things, such as this. Would you like that? Am I… acceptable?”

His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her against him. Their chests pressed together. Ray laid her head on his shoulder, she just felt so tired. And yet, being held by Sakaki was effortless. The aches in her body seemingly left her. Her heart quickened and she looked up, leaving her hand on his shoulder. His golden eyes were bright, luring her in and still – no matter what pain left her, the lump in her throat would not fade.

Her chest tightened as she parted her lips, unable to speak from shock. No sooner had she done that did he drop the umbrella. Her clothes easily got soaked and so did his, and yet that was not the forefront of her mind. Not as his now free hand gripped onto the back of her head, fisting his fingers into her dampening hair and he pressed his mouth to hers, moving his lips gently against hers.

Sakaki kissed her and surprisingly, she gripped tightly onto his shoulders and kissed him back.


	7. Chapter 7

_My head… ugh…_

A whirlwind of events swirled in her mind – a blur of lights and colors. Ray remembers the feel of Sakaki’s lips against hers, how his eagerness poured into her and swept her away. The splashing of the rain melted and only her heart hammering in her ears was left. She had poured her heart and soul and desperations onto this boy and he swept her off her feet with a kiss – drenching them both in the cold rain. And how did she respond?

Immediately running and retreating into her house, forgetting her bag outside as she slammed the front door and sunk against it. It didn’t matter that the water dripped from her clothes into a puddle upon the tile floor. Or how the cold had seeped into her bones, beyond the point of shivering and shaking – through the tremble upon her lips remained. Ray heard footsteps outside approaching the door, followed small thump on the other side of the door. Sakaki dropped off her bag. At least she assumed. She didn’t check. Couldn’t check.

Instead, she ran again to the showers. At least she was certain she did. Ray remembered the heat of the shower, the water burning into her skin. She was cold, it was only natural to warm up and prevent a cold. But the steam clogged up her mind further, the heat digging deep into her skin and carved into her bones. She could faint and maybe she did. She lost track of time when she was out of the shower and getting dressed.

Her head ached again as though her brain was a stress ball ready to implode from constant use. But she didn’t remember why or how. Maybe she was like this all day and it just occurred to her. Perhaps she caught something on the way home. No answer would solve her predicament. The ache made the edges of her vision blurs and she stumbled onto her bed, her heels nearly falling off her feet, the dress constricting her movements into an elegant fall.

But when… _when_ did she… put on th-?

Ray recalls a flutter in her chest.

Yes, a flutter in her chest as her heart soared and a happy, welcomed blush spread down her cheeks as Sakaki appeared beneath her window with a single red flower clutched in his gloved hand. The rain had stopped but the dark clouds still scoured the sky. The sun was nowhere to be found; her only light were the streetlights and the faint illuminances of the stars. Ray did not know when she got down from her room. When she left her house or why in such an uncomfortable dress. Or why no one stopped her before she ran straight into Sakaki’s arms.

But Ray remembered the blood on her finger from a single prick of the thorn and the tingle of her skin as the blood trickled down.

\---

Sakaki held his hand out and offered her the world.

And she took it.

Sakaki, the strange student in her class who kept to himself. His eyes fell upon her and he wished to whisk her away, the Prince Charming with the bright gold eyes. And the next thing she knew, there was a party. He fulfilled his promise and now he was nowhere to be found as Ray was surrounded by onlookers who laughed and screeched and danced as the music pounded away. The music was loud.

So much so Ray dug her fingers into her hair and felt the veins in her skull pulsating. Again, like an overworked stress ball, ready to crumple and deflate, collapse on the ground and burst into tears from the pain. But no one else reacted as she did. No, there was only amusement in the air and spotlights flickering upon the dimly lit hall. Sakaki left her there and she wanted to find him. To find any friendly and familiar faces in the crowd. And so, Ray took a step forward.

Yes, it was uncomfortable. Yes, it was painful. Every fragment of her being was ready to bolt out the door but there was a strange pull that overcame the noise vibrating within her skull. She needed to find Sakaki, he was the entire reason she was there. There was a reason… she was here.

_“Pretty, pretty girl.”_

Her hand was grabbed.

_“Such a sweet girl.”_

The blurry edges of her vision worsened, lights and colors melding together into a whirlpool.

_“Don’t you remember?”_

The music was so loud.

_“Little girl, open your eyes.”_

Ray slammed against a stranger’s chest. Even their laughter right in her face sounded far away before he flung her away to another. She couldn’t feel her feet let alone control them.

_“You are not so little anymore.”_

Why could she see no one’s face? No matter how close she got – was it the lack of lights? The pulsating music? The blurry vision that threatened to topple her?

_“What are you waiting for?”_

Ray was continuously carted around the dancefloor, twirling and spinning – passed about like a baton to the next runner who handled her roughly, no care if her head spun. If her heavy red hair whipped around and smacked her in the face, if it got caught on someone’s button.

_“Who are you waiting for?”_

Where was Sakaki?!

_“Why do you wait?”_

She was going to be sick. As she was spun away, this time no one caught her and at last, her balance was lost. With her heavy dress and uncomfortable shoes, Ray found herself falling to the ground from the unreasonable and tiresome dance she was forced to endure. And in the middle of the dance floor, the music pounded louder. The lights were nearly non-existent and more so, she felt the eyes of all the other partygoers upon her. Narrow and judgmental eyes, their fingers pointing at her and laughing, and all Ray could do was bury her fingers into her hair and squeeze. Squeeze harder and harder, her nails digging into her scalp. She was ready for the final push of the stress ball where she would no longer inflate or worse, pop and everything inside of her would gush out. Her body shook as she lowered her head, her forehead nearly touching the floor as her eyes stung with tears. She just wanted… to find…!

“Are you alright?”

His voice rose above the music and the moment she felt a warm touch upon her head, she felt a safety wash over her. The pounding in her head stopped, the music ceased to be a never-ending pulsating wave that threatened to destroy her from the inside out. His hand was soft – no glove this time as he took her hand from her head and held it tightly in his grip. His hands came farther down, his fingers below her chin and raising her head up as his other stroked the side of her head gently before combing through the hairs of her long ponytails; his fingers curled as the red tresses fell back away from his touch. And there he was, the sun parting the clouds and his golden eyes shimmering, a lighthouse guiding a lost boat at sea to the safety of the shore.

Into his arms.

“Sa… kaki…”

Ray no longer ached.

He laughed as he helped her to her feet – a masculine touch, an overpowering scent flooded her senses as she was pressed against his chest. Her fingers shook as they dug into his shirt. “No need to be bashful, my dove. Come, we’ll dance. I wish to show off a jewel such as you.” The compliments – where had they come from? How long had he felt this way for to warrant such sweet words that pricked her heart? More so than that, he was soothing.

The music no longer pained her. The leering eyes of the crowd had turned away, their attention taken elsewhere, and the room no longer was stricken with a darkness that swallowed her. He was the calm and security she craved. Her pain went away. The one clear figure in her blurry world and his smile was the sun itself. Ray merely nodded, the tension lifted as he took her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. They were so close to each other, their chests touching, and Ray felt the defined muscles of his chest and his arms.

Safe and secure. At ease.

His hold on her was tight, fingers digging into her side. Possessive in nature and yet and she couldn’t understand how she was unable to turn her eyes away from his. And there was no reason to. She did this before – she held his arm and a familiar rush coursed through her veins, warm and safe. Why would she ever feel the need to turn away?

Sakaki moved her about the dancefloor. Her feet felt light and the dim lights of the room brightened a bit and Ray noticed the oddest thing about every person. The deep and heavy painted on elaborate masks, each one different from the next. Others held faces of glitter and others the face of a stalking animal, eyes turning away when they caught sight of Sakaki. Even behind the painted faces, she didn’t see a friendly face. Or a familiar one for that matter which was… odd.

Ray hoped to see a familiar face somewhere in the crowd – friends from school, even neighbors. But no, only a strangers’ eyes loomed over her. Why was she surrounded by strangers? Where was she taken to? When did she get here…? Sakaki extended his arm out, spinning her out of his embrace and she stumbled over her wobbly feet. “Ah!” Ray jumped as she felt a hand swipe at her back – another couple bumped into her, spilling alcohol on the floor and driving her deeper into Sakaki’s arms. Back into his embrace as he rubbed her back, comforting and whispering sweetly.

“Don’t be frightened, Ray. You’re safe here.” The back of his fingers caressed her cheek.

_“Aren’t you late?”_

His fingers slowly moved, a deft touch as the pad of his thumb brushed against her bottom lip. The red smearing his skin, his gold eyes lost as he stared at her parted lips. “I like this color for you…”

_“Didn’t you promise?”_

Her head hurt again – strange whisperings among the crowd and she laid her head upon Sakaki’s shoulder. “I… I-I need some, um, some air.” Silence too, but she refrained from that lest he take her home. She didn’t want to go… a pang in her heart, why was there such apprehension at the thought of going home? Ray tried to remember, searching for answers in her foggy mind but only the pain of the headache returned and intensified as she was taken by the hand, guided through the crowd.

The sea of partygoers easily parted for Sakaki but did not regard her with the same courtesy and she bumped into nearly every person, her shoulders and arms sore from multiple collisions. Their cackling echoing in her ears and their faces blending into the walls around them, the one constant was Sakaki’s comforting hand. Makeup had smeared onto her restrictive dress – where did she get this dress? She didn’t own a dress like this.

Cold air immediately hit her skin as Sakaki opened the French doors leading to an outside balcony. It was better, the flood of country air freeing the pain in her head. Air that wasn’t being shared through a crowd of masked, cackling strangers. Ray immediately released Sakaki’s hand and lunged for the railing. The silence all around them and the gentle breeze; she released a deep breath and freed tension in her shoulders.

Why was she so nervous? How did she ache so much?

Her nails scratched at the stone and she was indeed just a bundle of nerves. Why was she so jittery? Maye she was cold or something… Sakaki must’ve thought so for he immediately wrapped his arms around her small frame, his lips against her ear as his hands caressed her wrists. Perpetually warm, even under a chilly night sky. “Why so tense?” The vibrations in his chest against her back – the absolute confliction. “Aren’t you having fun? I am.”

She shivered. “… what’s going on?” The numerous questions flooded her mind – the where, the who, the why. Nothing but an outpouring of confusion released in a less than eloquent manner. How did he act so familiar with her? And why?

They weren’t that close…

“Don’t tell me your memory is _that_ bad, Ray? Remember, I invited you to a party.” She tensed up and moved her hands from the railing, only for them to be caught again in his grasp. “I did warn you about the rowdiness.” She… she did remember something about him inviting her somewhere. He did hold his hand out to her, perhaps… yes, that must’ve been it. When he walked her home, that’s when it happened. Nothing but haziness. And silence – another world of chaos behind those doors. Ray laid her head back in an attempt to relax and felt his calm, steady heartbeat and was certain that it wildly contrasted her own. How did he keep himself so steady? Wasn’t he nervous about…?

_“You.”_

No, not her.

Nervous about… their first date.

Yes, that’s what this was.

With a tremor, Ray tried to be sweet. To lay her hand upon Sakaki’s and lean into him and breath his scent. But as she curled her fingers into her palm, to try and seal the tension within her, she felt the oddest marks on her palm. They were small and, in a pattern, – a weird pattern, like someone had clawed her. She didn’t remember a fight. And stranger yet, her bracelets. She was certain she had the matching set. Why did she only have one left?

His fingers teased her wrist, twirling her bracelet. “Was this a gift?”

“Huh?” What gift?

“You said you had a gift to give me – a sort of way to keep you close. I’d like this bracelet… it’s very you.” Was that what she promised? She promised to give him a bracelet… “I heard they’re lucky.” Sakaki whispered into her ear before nipping at it. She whined and tried to jump away, resulting in a tighter hold to him. The possessive squeeze was more apparent. Less of her imagination.

“U-Uh, right – um, you have the time?” Quickly, she avoided the topic. She didn’t want to hear about lucky bracelets, she didn’t want to hear about gifts or anything of the sort. Her heart raced at such a mention and it did not better at asking for the time – as though her anxiety pulled her away with weak puppet strings. “I need to know.” An urgency in her voice. Why did she need to know the time?

The desperation inside her. Ray was hoping to check the time – time was important… she needed to know the time.

Because…

Because…

_Oh right,_ she realized. _We’ve been here a while…?_ That must’ve been it, that was the reason for the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was getting late. She was hungry and he invited her here directly from school – was it directly? She remembered going home. Her eyes roamed rapidly about the floor, trying to connect the dots in her mind. Ray took his hand after he said he’d make her life easy… yes, and she said yes.

She must’ve.

Ray placed her hand on her chest and clutched onto the hem of her dress. The party went on without her – what was she doing here? She hardly knew Sakaki, they were classmates. Acquaintances… he never spoke two words to her, or to anyone else for that matter. Why did she… say yes…?

Did she?

“Ray.” A deep voice knocked her out of her thoughts, and it was none other than Sakaki himself. His hands were so gentle on her. All thoughts questioning this had evaporated by his presence alone and slowly, he turned her around and lifted her up onto the ledge. His hands stayed at her hips, her knees on either side of him. Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers clung to her hip, moving their bodies closer. And quickly, she raised her hands upon his chest to create the illusion of distance, staring into his golden eyes. “Do you know how you unnerve me, Ray?” 

Sakaki’s heart was racing; he was nervous. Finally. And much more beautiful in the moonlight with skin that almost shined with an unnatural glow. 

His nails scratched at her dress as he chewed on his bottom lip - the display mesmerized her. “I uh, heh, I bring you to a party on a clear night and bare my heart in your dainty hands. And yet… you’re distant. I only want you to smile and yet I seem to fail at the littlest things. What can I do to see my darling dove bless me?”

Ray blushed at such a prospect. He seemed to radiate confidence and the idea of him being less than around her… Why was she shaking? Why was he so forward? “U-Um… why me?” Ray should’ve asked more eloquently, with more substance. But a young man whisking away a neglected girl to a better and more extravagant life. He did not speak with such elegant words before. He came upon her like a knight to protect the fair princess – delivered a flower that pricked her as any suitor would. The forwardness; when did he become like this?

Sakaki had never acted this way.

“To be honest…” Sakaki bit his lip and his heart hammered away, the tremor against her fingers did not lessen, “I was starting to lose hope in you, Ray. You’re so difficult. And when your dad came out and saw us-”

“My dad did?” He nodded and Ray furrowed her brows; was that what happened?

“Yes, and… if I may confess, I’ve had my eyes on you since you said hello to me.” His hand traced down her arm, the tips of his fingers raising the hairs on her arms. Her breath became slightly heavier. Her bottom lip quivered. “Do you remember that day, Ray? It was raining…”

Ray could’ve laughed and she did; of course, it was raining and she tried to think back on that day. On how many rainy days were throughout the year. But there wasn’t any particular day that spoke to her, that came from the recesses of her mind. She noticed how he furrowed his brows, almost disappointed that it didn’t immediately come to her. He lifted his hand to her face, cupping her cheek and stroking her smooth skin with his thumb.

It… it was raining. And it was some point early in the year. Images of her father pulling up outside the gates and telling her to hurry up, how the rain had been pouring in and he wasn’t going to wait all day. That there was an appointment they needed to be at.

She couldn’t remember what that was.

Not really, but it couldn’t have been important.

And she saw a boy. Yes, it was Sakaki.

He stood atop the gate, merely staring out to the empty space in front of him. And it worried her. Ray went up to him and called him out for not having an umbrella or at the very least, a coat, and he would easily get sick and die from his recklessness. “… You were so surprised, like no one had ever yelled at you before.” His smile was infectious, and Ray couldn’t help leaning into his hand; the warm, comforting touch. And she recalled more of that afternoon. “I gave you my umbrella.” And wished him luck and waved goodbye.

“I’ve cherished it since… how poetic that I meet you again to save you from such a fate. The powers that be have a wicked sense of humor.” Sakaki moved his hand away from her face and took her hand. The last thing her feet felt was the impact of her heels of the stone as she jumped off the ledge. The walls twisted and melted, and she felt nothing of the ground beneath her, only the tight grip of Sakaki’s hand as he led her down the hallway and away from the music and the noise and the people. A quieter and more intriguing path before her, doors upon doors in an endless hallway. Chandelier crystals with bright candles above her as the only light source.

Eagerly, she followed after him. Her curiosity and girlish flutters fought the gnawing feeling in the back of her head - an odd ticking noise in the distance.

She could hardly keep her thoughts intact as he pulled her into a room and immediately locked lips with her. Again, he kissed her. And once more, Ray was confused. That one moment was enough for Sakaki? It was a moment of kindness, sure – but she hadn’t thought much of it. Not so much to warrant a party, him asking a gift from her, a private room… her back against the mattress and his body atop of hers. His hands traveling under her dress, his lips on her neck, the low lights – everything was enticing. And for what?

Her breathing became heavier, hands clinging onto his shoulders, fingers digging into the rich fabric as she hoped the barrier between them would vanish. How to convey a welcoming touch when she was fearful of him? How her body cried out for him and yet burned as he etched his mark upon her? Ray opened her mouth to speak. To say something – anything.

Only a soft gasp, his burning touch made it difficult for her to think. To even want anything else.

Sakaki’s hot breath against her ear. “Gift me your _heart_, Ray,” his hand squeezed her left breast and she arched her back, crying out in surprise. Her body hot and flushed as he lifted his head right above hers, their foreheads pressed together, and their hot breathy pants mingled. “… I’ll put the stars themselves in its place.” His eyes had darkened into a lustful haze, different from the playful gaze he had moments ago.

If… if there was one thing she remembered about that day, it was his expression. Complete and utter shock. And it started the moment she called out to him.

_“Hey!” He shot up, whipping his head around and Ray noticed immediately the rich gold color of his eyes. And also, how strange this boy was. Was he a student? He didn’t don the uniform or even looked familiar to be in her grade, but he looked her age or close enough so. Ray huffed, still holding the umbrella overhead as she pointed at him. “Don’t you realize it’s raining?! You’re going to catch cold!”_

_He jumped from the top of the gate, leaning his face close and Ray huffed – pushing him back and shocking him even more. He rubbed his shoulder as though her touch burned him, and he stared in amazement, almost abject horror. “You… you can see me?”_

_“Well, yea! That’s the world’s worst hiding spot! You leave yourself wide open.” Ray explained, looking back at her father who was tapping his watch. Right, they had places to go. People to see. Ray sighed heavily, putting the hood of her jacket up over her head before holding out her umbrella over his head. For a moment, both were covered from the pouring rain and only the sound of droplets on fabric were around them. Ray smiled and took his hand, placing it over the handle as she handed it over. “At least be safe if you’re trying to hide.”_

_“I wasn’t hiding.”_

_“Then whatever you call that. Also, keep this. You probably need that more than me.”_

_And she turned away from the protection overhead and the rain immediately poured on her clothes and she screamed, rushing to the car and shaking as she opened the door, waving good-bye once more. But as she shut the door, the rain had stilted – almost frozen in mid-air and Ray couldn’t help but notice how tight the boy gripped onto the umbrella handle._

_How his piercing eyes stayed upon her, even as he closed the umbrella and her father’s scolding was a distant echo._

_Yes_, she thought, how strange he was that day.

And every time she saw him, something had occurred.

The next time, a fire broke out on the track field – forcing her class to go into the gym instead. She remembered waving to him that day. There were days when the heat was so unbearable, it was impossible to set foot outside. She handed him a pencil because he forgot his. He always forgot his pencils and pens. And food too, if she thought about it. She always seemed to notice that he was missing something and then somehow, a tree fell in front of the entrance or hail…

Yes, today was hail and rain.

And her father couldn’t get her.

It was the reverse of that day; he saved her this time.

Ray could’ve laughed at the strange coincidences. She never saw anyone else take an interest in Sakaki, sit by him or anything of the like. She always assumed it was because he had a terrible aura about him, like some kind of gang member. But even at this party where she knew not a soul – no one had approached him. Every living soul avoided him as though he was nothing but a phantom.

No one approached him or greeted him – he hadn’t a mark of makeup on his clothes…

_“Ray, what was that about?”_

_“Some idiot was on top of the gate; I felt bad.”_

Her father questioned her that day, doubt in his voice and Ray thought it odd then and thought it even worse now. Why didn’t her father know? Why didn’t he see him jump from the wall? Why didn’t he know there was rain? Why did no one else ever take notice? Every time she saw him, something strange happened. But it never lasted.

_“Are you imagining things? What boy?”_

Long, sharp nails scratched at her thighs and her eyes snapped open. Suddenly, the world around her was different – no longer a lush living space but cramped, damp and dreary. Ray stared up above and the crystal chandeliers were rusted metal and worn out wax candles adorned it. The sound of a ticking clock echoing in her ears – every movement of the hand was a taunt and she didn’t understand why.

Why did she want to know the time? Why did she have strange marks on her palm? Why did she come to this party? And when did she… why did she fall into Sakaki’s strong arms and feel regret? “I… I need…!” Ray could hardly get the words out or finish her thought as Sakaki bit her. She let out a pained moan – a mixture of pain and pleasure and apprehension. She needed him to get off!

Now!

Ray tried to push him away, the world seemingly dimmer as the clock ticked louder and the walls inched closer, the chill worsening when her body tensed at his touch. Her breathing should’ve quickened from the heat of their bodies, from the anxiety of the new and unfamiliar. But it was not… like that. Even as she pushed at him, to perhaps slow him down – his grip was strong, unnaturally so and she nearly screamed when he slammed her wrist back onto the bed. “Don’t make this difficult.” His words were sharp.

“Please, just… sto-!” A rough kiss, possessive and searing into her flesh as he branded her his. She didn’t imagine it – she never imagined it. She closed her eyes, trying to focus. It was hard to breath; all she felt were his lips, his fingers, the warm metal rising up her wrist and over her hand. In the darkness, she heard the ticking clock diminishing, the taunting slowing down. The bile rising in her throat – the arch of her back against his hand.

“Precious thing…” she heard him whisper against her skin before kissing below her collarbone, his teeth grazing the skin – ready to leave a mark, “you’re _mine_.”

Ray shot her hands out and pushed against his chest as hard as she could, strength she did not possess or knowing where it came from. But he was thrown off her before he could sear his fangs into her skin as a final sign of possession. Ray didn’t look back as she jumped from the bed. The door was not locked, and she bolted, running as fast as she could, her dress in her hands to try and run faster – to not trip over the elaborate fabric. It didn’t even matter that her shoe had slipped from her feet.

Or that her bracelet fell off – the _lucky _bracelet. It didn’t matter, she could come back. But now, she needed the noise of the party to flood her senses. To find that ticking clock. To find the exit. To find home and brave the rain and…!

The partygoers. Now in the light as she arrived down the steps and saw their movements in the light – she could see the strings that controlled them. The joints that were fake. The heavy, glittering makeup and the lines on their face only meant to open up and down. They were fake, simply marionettes – nothing but an illusion, one she was only privy to. “It’s… not real. They were never…”

Sakaki had… Sakaki tricked her. Just like at the school, she was the only one left with no umbrella. The one getting the strange looks walking home as she walked under an umbrella with a strange boy under the sunny skies with no clouds. Her parents saw her gesturing to her dry shoes, claiming they were soaked. It was…

There was never any rain. Or hail.

He did this. He planned this.

And she was here for a reason…

A reason that caused her to break through walls and fight bugs and outsmart beasts… a reason to make marionettes that turned to dust from an accidental brush of her fingers. A reason that Sakaki hid from her. No, not Sakaki. He was never Sakaki. No one but her ever saw him. That’s why he had no admirers or friends or enemies. That’s why her father had been-!

No!

_“Either way, we’re running late as is. Himika really wants you there for the sonogram.”_

_“Ugh, I don’t see why I have to be there.”_

_“Well, he’s your baby brother. You should be there for him.”_

“Reiji!” Ray screamed as the world around her shattered, the memories flowed back into her brain – his red, tear-stained face, the friends she made who guided her, the rotted fruit, Saka… _Zarc_ turning this into a game. And through dangers untold and hardships outnumbered, she fought her way through the labyrinth and into the center where Reiji hid. And she had found the castle!

Ray won and yet the clock ticked away.

The puppets, the floor, the dress she wore all faded away and in its place was nothing but a dark realm of floating space – stars and doors floating all around her. Was Reiji behind one of these doors? He had to be…

Ray shot forward and grabbed the knob of the first door she saw and swung it open. She screamed and nearly fell backwards as an intimidating figure leapt out from the frame. She was shaking – his appearance was different now. Before, he was calm and natural and soothing, the beacon she had searched for. And now, the horns atop his head and the wings curved behind his back and the barely restrained claws that ached for her flesh. He bared his teeth at her, fangs protruding, and Ray gasped – this wasn’t Sakaki. Sakaki never existed.

There was only Zarc.


	8. Chapter 8

Her heart hammered against her chest as the monster, the Supreme King, exhaled deeply and slammed the door behind him. The door disintegrated into black dust – withering away into the stars around them. There was no brilliant shine from the stars, no illuminating hope to light her way. The only light came from underneath the doors, lights coming from whatever rooms they hid. The strangest glow as one door disappeared and another one appeared to replace it.

Her legs were wobbly as she took a step back, two steps. Her fingers bumped against a frame and the wood evaporated into black dust but that didn’t stop Zarc from approaching her, the dust sinking into his clothing. Ray hadn’t expected the flash of anger in his glowing eyes – the struggle to restrain the fury fettered at the tip of his claws. These were not the eyes of a predator catching prey; instead, a more dangerous animal, a cornered one with nothing to lose and only their fangs to bare. “I grow weary of this pretense, Ray. And more so your ineptitude. If you can’t decide, then I’ll make your choice for you.” He took one step toward her and fear rushed into her blood.

She immediately sprinted. It didn’t matter which direction she headed off to – not when the clock continued to tick-tock away in her head. A child’s cries echoed across the empty dark space. Ray escaped through the nearest door, slamming it behind her and was relieved for the light in the eerie space. She continued to run down an empty hall decorated with floating mirrors – watching her reflection distort in each one like a twisted carnival ride.

A clawed hand reached out through a full scaled mirror and grabbed at her forearm, pulling her into a mirror. Ray screamed as her body shattered through the glass, the pieces pricking at her skin as she rolled across the blackened floor. Echoes all around her of heavy boots crushing the glass shards into rubble. That could easily be her bones. “You’re _so _difficult to please. You wished for a mysterious white knight to charm the princess from her tower, and I did just that. Conjuring up disasters and storm clouds to play such a role. But no, then you wanted a villain to defeat – to feel like a hero. Then a prince, a lover. And then you run from me, frightened like a babe. There’s no pleasing you, it’s exhausting.”

She panted heavily, her lungs taking in as much as they could and her eyes adjusting back to the dark. Zarc was behind her, her back facing him and easily, he could grab her by her hair and pull her back. She had every right to be fearful. But Ray didn’t have time to pay mind to her shaky arms and weak legs and continued to run. There was the singular thought in her mind, the one shining motivation that pumped her blood and gave her the strength to move. She could hear Reiji’s cries; he was behind one of those doors. And all she needed to do was find the right one to free reason from Zarc and his determined ire, his possessive claws and booming voice that caused a tremor in her legs.

She opened another door, watching the frame disintegrate behind her. Along with the echoing clock, she heard Zarc’s voice – booming down the hall and so close as though he was right behind her, whispering directly against her skin. “But Ray… I’m a forgiving man.” The world had become unstable and before it could disappear beneath her feet, Ray ran to another door and went through it. Immediately thrown through a loop as she entered across the ceiling, the door shutting behind her and there was only a parade of endless stairs with no choice but to run up the steps, in every direction. Up and down and sideways.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his shadow stalking after her. Behind her and in front, everywhere and nowhere at once. His wings large and claws scraping against the stone in a shrill screech, her ears nearly bled. “Return to my arms, Ray and apologize. Swear yourself to me and I promise to be gentle. You may even _enjoy _your punishment.” The sound of crushed glass shrilled in her ears and she stumbled into another door at the bottom of slanted stairs, opening it and falling against the frame – back to where she began.

Her mind was ringing, and her heart weighed heavy – Ray had grown so tired, so weary and she was getting nowhere. She couldn’t pay any mind to his words, to allow herself to listen and fall for his echoing seduction once more. Ray had other things to worry about. Her eyes darted around wildly, trying to find the source of Reiji’s cries and coos, they were everywhere and nowhere at once!

The door she had her back against shattered and she shrieked, jumping forward to avoid the pieces collapsing on top of her. She heard Zarc growl and turned around, seeing him extend his hand and the doors moved about in the dark space. One nearly crashed against her and she was forced to run. This time, it wasn’t simply her footsteps but the heavy boots stomping after her, a roar of anger and claws shattered the very space around her.

The distant noise of clocks ticking – seconds and minutes away. There was time wasted all around her and she closed her eyes, trying to focus. “Which door…” She mumbled to herself, gulping nervously.

“Ray!” Her heart raced and for a moment, her body stilled. Zarc was so… _close. _“When I find you, my dove, I won’t be so sweet when I clip your wings. I’ll make you rue the minute you ran away!” And with every footstep of his, the clock ticked away louder and louder – warning her of mere minutes, perhaps seconds she had left.

Ray spun around, watching as no door remained constant and shifted around her in a dizzy blur. Why did he prolong this game? She already beat him – she solved the labyrinth, had made it to the center where the castle laid. There was nothing left of this game, why did this continue? Why wasn’t she home? Why couldn’t she find Reiji? Find Reiji… his cries were the guiding light and behind every door, she heard him and as soon as one opened, they broke apart into dust. But there had to be one… just one perfect door that did not break apart.

One door was correct.

_My door… will open!_

She saw it, her eyes caught it – the sight of the black door with the golden knob. It stood out with its brilliance. The only door that did not move, that stood perfectly still – even as dust and shards of the other doors broke and touched upon his marble surface. That’s where Reiji’s cries were. Her heart swelled and tears filled her eyes. “Reiji!” Ray cried out, her aching feet picking up.

However, she didn’t hear his footprints approaching – didn’t see how quickly his wings could block out the brilliance of the door as his clawed hand took hold of her wrist and whipped her around, disorienting her and pushing her against another door none too softly. Her eyes were wide, staring up at him as one tear streaked down her face – the clock ticking away. He didn’t wipe away her tears, only grinned at it. “Time’s up… _precious._”

“It’s not… I still have-!” She tried pulling away, but his grip was tight and strong. Eyes that were a lighthouse leading her to shore upon the raging sea, unable to shelter her from the rocks piled against the pier that would surely sink her. Ray gulped. “I suppose I can’t convince you to, um… _not_ clip my wings?” Ray tried to banter for a moment, maybe to distract him while she looked for an escape.

Claws sinking into her skin, eyes ravenous as the last shred of his patience left him and Ray wondered what she found so wondrous within that vengeful gaze. “Clip? My dove, I’ll _rip _them off you.” Zarc leaned in closer, his voice low and sharp. “You’ve lost.”

“I didn’t lose!” Ray screamed back, trying to push him away but only got her wrist slammed against the frame.

His fangs were sharper upon closer glance and it was a miracle he hadn’t cut up her lips when they kissed, that his claws didn’t tear apart her skin or break her bones at this moment. “You never solved the labyrinth – you’re mine and so is that little prince. What a dragon he’ll make.”

Her wrist was squeezed, and she could feel the skin bruising, the bone turning soft – ready to snap like brittle from his grip. She fought her way through the labyrinth, found the cracks within the wall, solved the twin’s questions, made it out of the pit and found the castle at the center. That was how to solve it. Ray made it unharmed through the dangers; even with all the time he had taken away from her.

Unless… that wasn’t how she was meant to solve the labyrinth. He never said to make it to the center… that wasn’t how his labyrinth worked, how the realm of the spirits beyond the fifth dimension played out.

_“Solving? Like, what – find his castle?”_

_“Did you solve it?”_

_“Every inch of this realm exists to carry his will and there is no exception to that.”_

Ray remembered those words and at the time, she thought nothing of it. She thought nothing of the world around her changing upon a single whim. She merely chalked it up to the Supreme King Zarc embellishing his power and showing off his dominance, his aggression to scare her. And while that may have been true, they all had tried to tell her otherwise. The labyrinth itself was never about reaching the center – it didn’t follow the rules of what a labyrinth was. The walls changed.

The wall broke and pulled itself back together in a never-ending cycle, the only way to get through was to shatter everything. Her footsteps had disintegrated, the marionettes crumbled to dust and the stone wall broke and pieced itself together.

This whole time, he had continuously tried to break her apart… but it was him.

It was his walls, his body, his heart… “None of this is real.” Like the rain and the broken tree and the crumbling brick wall, it was all an illusion. It didn’t matter that she was being led to the beginning and still found the castle, that she felt rain when there was none. “You’re not real.”

His eyes widened and his grip loosened for a single moment – his expression shaken by a moment of fear flashing through his eyes. “Ray... don’t do this.” The confidence of before, the haughtiness and the terror he inflicted – all of it was slipping through his claws. Zarc towered over her, his face far closer to her than what was comfortable. Whether it was mere intimidation or admiration, there was a tip in the scale. “You only need to submit to me and I shall love you, care for you… worship you. Hand me your heart, my dove. I am more than enough.”

Before, yes. Because she wanted him and this world and everything better than her own life. Where the praise and love and attention were all given to her and not divided up with a baby. Where she could find someone willing to hold her hand and kiss her, offer her the world in one hand and love in the other. And Zarc… Zarc was just that. For much of her journey, she wanted his touch, his attention, his kisses upon her skin and any gift he could bestow upon her. The warmth of his cloak was not something she could easily forget.

But…

“Not anymore.” Her voice was soft, but her eyes were steady and caused Zarc to become unsure of himself – even as Ray broke free from the iron grip around her wrist. His breath hitched as his fist tightened around air. Her wrist fell through his hand, as though it was never there and Zarc stared at his hand in disbelief. His hand hadn’t broken apart like the wall when she passed through it but like the wall… it wasn’t real.

None of this was. With her revelation and the newfound strength coursing through her system, Zarc took a step back. In a weakened state, the door behind her didn’t turn to dust but disappeared. Every door in front of her, behind her, surrounding them had disappeared from her sight, except for the one black door with the golden handle. And her brother… Reiji was there, beyond that door!

_Tick._

_Tick._

Hands of a ticking clock taunted her, reminding her of the urgency of her mission.

_Tick._

Mere seconds remaining left before she lost Reiji and herself forever inside this prison.

_Tick._

There was no reason to hesitate. 

_Tick._

_Tick._

The others – Gongenzaka, Reira, and Sawatari had gone away with their fears and now… now was her turn.

_Tick._

The last obstacle of them all.

_Tick._

Ray stepped forward, running straight ahead. Just as she passed through the wall like an apparition, she passed through Zarc and his body.

He was no longer any obstacle in her way. For a split moment, the world stopped, and she felt it; saw it. Every moment of this ordeal coursing through his mind since the first moment he saw her till this very moment. She felt his worry, his anxiety, his fears, his hopes, his frustrations, his… feelings for her.

And he felt hers. In that moment where their bodies and hearts joined and beat together, they were one and the same.

And the moment had disappeared – their hearts no longer in sync and she passed through him. Zarc turned around, watching as her feet led her closer to the door – the same door that led her to the underground where her heart had changed and his was captivated. She chose…!

Her hand gripped the handle and she opened the door, the final tick of the clock echoing in her mind as the blinding light of the other side of the doorway blinded her in a bright, shimmering light. Once more, the frame collapsed as she fell through and Ray rolled over, panting heavily as she lay on her back and stared above at the ceiling of the nursery.

The nursery… the familiar pastel walls decorated with calm paintings and toys and stuffed animals neatly put away in their designated areas. Ray stood up slowly, her heart racing as she looked around. This must’ve been another illusion.

The clock ticked away and Ray stared at it for a few moments, the same baby clock that was in Reiji’s room and she peered over at the crib and there he was… sleeping away peacefully, his tiny hands clutching onto air. Fast asleep and she even heard the garage rumbling below as the door opened.

“Ray! Are you awake?”

Ray… Ray was home.

\---

The morning was sunny, but there was a chill in the air. She worried for harsh weather to impede her at school or even later in the day. But the forecast noted it would warm up in the afternoon – clear sunny skies all week long. She sighed, downing the last of her orange dish and put away her empty breakfast plate in the sink. Her father had gone off to work early and her mother was busy feeding Reiji, who sat atop his highchair, playing with cereal bits. She had a few minutes to spare on this spring morning…

Ray leaned down, hands on her knees and kissed Reiji on the cheek, surprising both Himika and Reiji. However, his reaction was quick and honest. A high-pitched laughter, roaring with glee as he shook his arms up and down – his entire body vibrating with excitement. He was more excitable than before and she could swear stronger too for he reached out and grabbed her finger, his grip tighter than it used to be, his squeals more ear-piercing. But that didn’t bother her, not really. Instead, she shook her finger along with him. “I’ve been mean to you lately, haven’t I? Well, not to worry. I’m gonna make it up to you when I come home. Gonna be a super-duper big sis!” As though he understood her words or even the emotion Ray conveyed, Reiji released her fingers and just cooed at her. She moved her gaze to Himika, smiling shyly and Himika merely nodded, patting her head and wishing her well on her way to school.

Ray waved goodbye as she rushed to the door, putting on her shoes and grabbing her keys. As she opened the door, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Himika standing behind her and holding out an umbrella. The sun shone brightly through the curtains with a spring breeze, there was no need for it. And Ray could only stare, perplexed. “Just in case.”

Ray smiled… it was nice to have the validation as she reached out with shaky fingers and took the umbrella. With a final wave, she headed out the door. A quiet day, breezy too. There really wasn’t any need for an umbrella, no chance of rain or wind or storm. She looked a tad ridiculous with it.

_“Better to have it than look stupid when you don’t.”_

_“That’s not how the saying went.”_

_“Meh, close enough.”_

Familiar voices rang around her and Ray could only smile, skipping along the road. The little reminders she had left of her time away and she welcomes them. “Be nice to each other.” She warned with laughter present in her tone. The further she got away from her house, the more she could hear the soft whispers. But stranger yet, there was something else, dark eyes upon her. An unsettling feeling seeped into the air and it made her slow in her steps to a complete stop. A slight tremor ran through her fingers, her eyes wide in anticipation. The unnerving feeling that there was someone watching her. Ray turned, seeing other students trailed behind her, walking in front of her, clad in groups of their friends – giggling and chatting away.

There was no one watching her.

No strange, looming eyes.

Ray pouted; she was certain there was someone there. A presence that loomed over her… but that was ridiculous and perhaps just morning jitters. Ray looked up, trying to see if there was anything in the trees, on top of the roofs – anything that was meant to unsettle her. Ray, however, did notice how the clouds appeared in the sky – gray ones that threatened stormy weather. That wasn’t there moments ago.

_“What’s wrong, Ray?”_

Ray frowned. “It’s… nothing.” She murmured; perhaps she was getting too worked up over this. As she turned back around, she stilled. A piece of jewelry had appeared in front of her – her bracelet, the last one she had. The moon bracelet with a shimmering blue jewel and silver lining. She had given all the others away, and she assumed that’s what provided the connection with them now as she heard them echoing around her. But she hadn’t… she was certain she had it with her. Perhaps she dropped it the other day walking home with…

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. No, that did not happen. But she did drop it. And he was there then. He was there now. Somewhere, somehow, he managed to come to her once more. A final offering of his love or to make amends. She bent down to pick it up, wanting it back.

But.

Her fingers halted right before she touched the cool silver.

“… don’t you want it?”

She could hear it in his voice – distant and hesitant for a man of his stature. It was uncharacteristic of him – how the mighty have fallen. But it would be rude to taunt him, to dig her heels into the wound and drag out the pain. Ray raised her head and saw him standing in front of her, whether he stood in front of her as Zarc or Sakaki, she was uncertain. Dressed in the same attire he did when he masqueraded as her classmate but his attitude, his demeanor – the very expression on his face was still that of the Supreme King. Though in his eyes, she could see a difference. One that was neither. “I do, but…” Ray smiled, standing upright to her feet and tapping the umbrella on her shoulder for a few moments as she stared at it. “Why are you here?”

Perhaps it was the act of a sore loser. No, perhaps not. He wouldn’t be so gracious right now.

Maybe to pull her down another path? No, he kept his distance.

He eyed her wrist, seeing the impression his claws had made. The shame made it easier not to look. “My last act of contrition, I guess you could say.” She watched him carefully, every last bit of movement was under scrutiny. The slightest twitch of his fingers, how he bit his bottom lip, he was not acting right. “I thought about keeping this, a bit of a… souvenir of you, but that would be unwise. It’s only correct to be chivalrous and return it to its lovely owner.”

_“Ray, you shouldn’t trust him.”_

He narrowed his golden eyes, fed up and tired as he moved his hand up to wave it – to shoo away the nosy spirit on what was meant to be a private moment but upon seeing her face, her fearless expression and the curious light in her eyes, he stopped. Instead, she was the one who waved her hand and the spirit relented. He could find out later who it was but most likely, one of the ones who held her bracelets – three guesses who and he hadn’t enough in him to care which. The only bit of information she relayed; she wasn’t afraid of him.

Ray bent down and picked up the cool silver, staring at the bracelet for a few moments. The last connection she shared to the friends she made in the dimension beyond. Right now, she shouldn’t have heard them. She shouldn’t have been able to see the King standing right before her. But she could. And perhaps that was due to the bracelets being as lucky as she said. Or maybe there was some otherworldly power at play.

Ray moved toward him, her steps slow and each click of her heels echoed in his ears and jabbed into his heart. For once, she had been calm when facing him. Her eyes did not hesitate to meet his. And more so, her hands did not tremble when she brushed her fingers upon his as she placed the bracelet in his palm. “You can return it to me, properly too, when you’re good and ready.”

“When I’m-?” He mumbled, looking down and back up at her in a daze of confusion. Was she tricking him somehow and the silver would burn into his skin, the jewel poisons his mind?

“Yup, and besides,” Thunder loomed up above and the setting was starting to feel familiar. She was needing to be on her way and bad weather would make her move. “I hear you’re due for a good thing, you might need that more than me.” Yes, a lucky bracelet. That’s what she called them; they could be nothing else. And for now, she had plenty of it.

Maybe one day she would get it back. Maybe this was the last time she’d see it. Either way, it was out of her hands and in his. There was nothing for her to discard or embrace, only to wait for the day she knew who stood in front of her and who he decided to be.

Instead, Ray merely stepped past him and opened her umbrella; she wanted the pitter patter of rain to cancel out his beating heart echoing in her ears.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much for reading!


End file.
